


Fièvre

by JohanShallberg



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rating May Change, Rating has in fact changed, Self-Indulgent, Sickfic, Thorn is a sad boy, autistic characters, on manque de trucs doux dans ce fandom, orienté romance, plus de tag à venir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohanShallberg/pseuds/JohanShallberg
Summary: Clouée au lit par une maladie unique au Pôle, Ophélie se voit obligée d'accepter l'aide de la personne qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter jusqu'à présent : son fiancé.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nouveau confinement, nouvelle fic ! Celle là sera plus courte que Les Cryptides, 10/12 chapitres grand max. Elle se situe également dans un univers alternatif, pas le même, vous comprendrez normalement très bien à la lecture si je sais faire mon boulot ^^.  
> Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira autant que la précédente !

Pour avoir été plus souvent malade dans ses petits vingt-deux ans d’existence que tous les membres de sa famille réunis, Ophélie pouvait savoir de manière quasi infaillible lorsqu’elle venait d’attraper quelque chose et qu’elle ne tarderait pas à en montrer les symptômes. C’est pour cela que, lorsque quelques semaines après avoir accepté le rôle de vice-compteuse à la cour -et par conséquent répondu à ce qui semblait être un demi-milliard d’obligations sociale- elle ressentit la faiblesse grandissante caractéristique des prémices d’une grippe, elle ne fut que fortement agacée. Après tout ce temps, elle avait cessé d’être inquiète à l’idée de tomber malade. C’était pratiquement un état constant chez elle, elle était habituée.

Ce à quoi elle n’était pas préparée, cependant, c’est à quelle vitesse son état dégénéra. Ce qu’elle pensait à l’origine être une simple grippe la vida de toutes ses forces en à peine trois jours, lui causant une violente perte de l’appétit, des vertiges et une fatigue intense, tant physique que mentale.

Pourquoi elle négligea d’en parler à qui que ce soit, elle se le demandait bien elle-même. Peut être bien qu’elle avait mentionné le fait qu’elle risquait de tomber malade une fois ou l’autre à sa tante ou à Berenilde, mais aucune des deux femmes n’avait réagit, simplement parce que tomber malade était pour Ophélie d’une telle banalité.

Après cinq jours, elle était à bout de forces, et il lui fallut se traîner péniblement jusqu’au théâtre pour réaliser sa prestation du jour, qui devait certainement être sa pire depuis le début de sa nouvelle carrière. Lorsqu’elle se retira en coulisses, la tête lui tournait et elle dû s’appuyer contre le mur pendant un moment avant de pouvoir reprendre son chemin vers le miroir le plus proche.

“Cette fois c’est décidé, je vais demander à faire une pause.” décréta-t-elle alors que les étoiles qui lui dansaient devant les yeux se clairsemaient suffisamment pour qu’elle puisse recommencer à marcher. Elle quitta les coulisses d’un pas lent et chancelant, le regard dans le vague et les pensées troubles, mais avec la volonté ferme de retourner à ses appartements sans détour et de prendre tout le repos dont elle avait manifestement besoin.

Malheureusement pour elle, ses plans furent contrecarrés de la plus simple et la plus directe des façons. Alors qu’elle venait tout juste de sortir du théâtre, regardant devant elle sans pour autant rien y voir, elle se heurta à un objet haut, solide et vraisemblablement inamovible. Elle trébucha, se rattrapa de justesse, jura entre ses dents et se demanda bien qui avait pu construire un mur en plein milieu de son chemin.

Cependant, lorsqu’elle leva les yeux, elle constata que ce qu’elle avait devant elle n’était pas un mur. Ce contre quoi elle s’était cogné était bien pire qu’un mur : c’était Thorn.

Malgré la confusion dans laquelle baignait son cerveau depuis la fin de sa représentation, Ophélie sentit son agacement monter en flèche lorsqu’elle croisa le regard dur et réprobateur de son fiancé. Elle remonta ses lunettes avec de qu’elle espérait être un air glacial.   
  
\- Qu’est ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.   
\- Bonsoir, répondit Thorn d’un ton tout aussi sec.   
\- Bonsoir, répliqua Ophélie avec un agacement accru. Qu’est ce que vous me voulez ?   
  
La tête lui tournait de plus en plus et elle sentait ses forces l’abandonner, mais sa colère demeurait. Lui qui n’avait pas pointé le plus petit bout de son nez depuis des semaines, il débarquait sans prévenir et espérait certainement qu’elle allait écouter ce qu’il avait à dire, comme si elle avait cessé de lui en vouloir.   
  
\- Nous devons parler, déclara Thorn. En privé.   
\- Oh, ricana Ophélie. Maintenant vous voulez parler.   
  


L’amertume qui lui emplissait la tête commençait à déborder et à s’écouler dans ses paroles, et elle n’avait plus la force de rester polie. La tête levée vers son fiancé, elle répondit à son air sévère par un rictus plein de fiel.   
  
\- Veuillez développer votre propos, répliqua-t-il après une poignée de secondes de silence.   
\- Je dis juste que la communication c’est surtout quand ça vous arrange, fit l’animiste en haussant les épaules.   
\- J’ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que vous sous-entendez.   
\- Oh non, quelle tragédie, on vous épargne des informations essentielles à votre compréhension d’une situation, répondit Ophélie d’un ton qui dégoulinait de sarcasme.   
  


Une part d’elle-même l’informa, depuis les confins brumeux de son esprit fiévreux, qu’elle n’était pas dans son état normal. Une autre lui souffla qu’il n’était pas judicieux de gaspiller le peu d’énergie qui lui restait à agacer Thorn alors qu’elle était aux portes de l’évanouissement, que sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble et que sa chambre était encore loin.

Thorn, à présent franchement en colère, la toisa silencieusement pendant plusieurs instants.   
  
\- Vous avez bu ? demanda-t-il d’un ton glacial.   
\- Pas depuis avant-hier.   
\- Dans ce cas qu’est ce qui vous prend ?   
\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Bonne journée, Monsieur l’Intendant.   
  
Ayant encore tout juste les idées assez claires pour couper cette désagréable conversation au plus court, Ophélie contourna son immense fiancé et prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle eût le temps de faire trois pas. Ses jambes tremblaient, à peine capables de soutenir son poids, et l’équivalent d’une petite galaxie dansait joyeusement devant ses yeux alors que sa tension faisait des montagnes russes.   
Puis il y eût le coup de grâce. Thorn, agacé, lui attrapa vivement le poignet pour l’empêcher de partir. Le contact soudain et imprévu lui fit l’effet d’un choc électrique, et elle sentit ses dernières forces la quitter.   
  
\- Vous n’allez pas partir avant de me dire ce que j’ai fais pour que vous agissiez de la sorte, déclara-t-il.   
  
Sa voix parvenait à Ophélie comme à travers un épais mur de coton. Elle eût le temps pour un dernier trait d’insolence.   
  
\- Bonne chance pour ça, fit-elle d’une toute petite voix. Je crois que je vais m’évanouir.   
  
La stupéfaction qu’elle lut dans les yeux de son fiancé lui arracha un sourire, puis ce fut le noir.   
  
Lorsqu’elle reprit lentement connaissance, Ophélie était allongée sur ce qu’elle supposa être un canapé. Ses pensées flottaient dans un désordre complet, et un début de mal de crâne venait lui chatouiller l’esprit. Après un moment à chercher sans succès à rassembler ses pensées, elle tenta finalement d’ouvrir les yeux. La lumière, trop vive, lui brûla la rétine et elle referma étroitement les paupières. Le peu qu’elle parvint à voir, ce qui compte tenu du fait qu’elle ne portait pas ses lunettes n’était vraiment pas grand-chose, lui laissa supposer qu’elle se trouvait dans ses appartements du gynécée. Comment elle était arrivée jusqu’ici, elle n’en savait rien.   
  
Abandonnant l’idée d’ouvrir les yeux pour le moment, Ophélie rassembla toutes les capacités de concentration de son esprit fiévreux et écouta. Des voix lui étaient parvenues depuis le moment où elle avait repris conscience, mais à aucun moment elle n’avait réussi à comprendre à qui elles appartenaient ou ce qu’elles disaient.   
  
\- Pour la millième fois, qui a eût la stupidité de négliger l’existence de la fièvre blanche ?   
  
Une voix d’homme. Curieux, elle aurait juré qu’elle se trouvait dans le gynécée. La voix était dure, tranchante et vibrait d’une colère soigneusement contenue. Aucun doute, c’était Thorn. Il se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la pièce et, d’après le bruit de ses bottes sur le parquet, il faisait nerveusement les cent-pas. Ophélie se souvint soudainement qu’elle s’était évanouie sous son nez. Etait-ce lui qui l’avait ramenée ? Cette idée lui induisit une pointe de gêne.   
  
\- Et pour la millième fois, je te répond que c’est toi.   
  
Cette seconde voix appartenait sans aucune hésitation à Berenilde. Au son de ses paroles agacées, Ophélie déduisit qu’elle devait être assise un peu plus loin, probablement un verre à la main la connaissant. Elle n’avait clairement pas envie d’être là.   
  
Une troisième voix, étouffée et rendue inintelligible par la distance, parvint aux oreilles d’Ophélie. Elle ne pouvait pas déterminer à qui elle appartenait ni ce qu’elle disait, mais elle pu déterminer très aisément qu’elle agaçait beaucoup Thorn.   
  
\- Vous seriez bien aimable, lança-t-il avec une froideur douloureuse, de mettre votre obsession irrationnelle pour le genre de côté pendant cinq minutes, j’essaie de réfléchir.   
\- Thorn, je t’en prie, il y a des règles ici, tu n’étais même pas supposé entrer … soupira Berenilde. Ne peux-tu pas me laisser m’occuper de tout cela ?   
\- Je ne quitte pas cet endroit avant de m’être assuré qu’elle va bien.   
  
Alors elle se trouvait bel et bien au gynécée. Voilà une question de moins à se poser, cela soulagerait peut être son début de migraine. Ophélie n’avait plus le moindre doute à présent, elle était malade pour de bon, et ce n’était pas rien. Malgré les coussins moelleux du canapé, il n’y avait littéralement pas un millimètre cube de son corps qui était confortable. Cet absolu inconfort arrivait même à lui faire ignorer l’hypocrisie de son fiancé, ce qui était fort.   
  
Berenilde soupira longuement, et marqua une pause où elle prit peut être le temps de boire avant de reprendre la parole.   
  
\- S’il s’agit de la fièvre blanche, et tu m’as l’air assez certain qu’il s’agit de la fièvre blanche, alors elle ne va pas bien et tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle.   
\- Elle ne peut pas rester ici, ce n’est pas sûr.   
\- Et où veux-tu qu’elle aille ? Il n’y a pas d’endroit plus sûr que là où elle aura la protection diplomatique du Seigneur Farouk.   
\- Je …   
  
Ophélie décida qu’elle en avait suffisamment entendu. Tout son corps protestait contre sa propre existence, elle avait mal à la tête et elle mourrait de soif. Elle entrouvrit prudemment les yeux et chercha à se redresser. Immédiatement, la tête commença à lui tourner et ses yeux à lui brûler, mais elle ne laissa pas cela l’empêcher de s’asseoir maladroitement contre l’accoudoir du canapé. Son soudain mouvement força Thorn à s’interrompre.   
  
Prise de vertiges, Ophélie cligna des yeux dans le vain espoir d’éclaircir sa vision. Cependant, l’absence de ses lunettes donnait au monde entier des airs de mauvaise peinture impressionniste où elle ne pouvait rien reconnaître. Un mouvement sur sa droite vint la surprendre, et une paire de mains un peu maladroites vint lui glisser ses lunettes sur le nez. 

Le monde se métamorphosa alors, et, battant des paupières, Ophélie retrouva peu à peu le sens d’où elle se trouvait.

“Face à Thorn”, fut la première réponse, et elle ne put retenir un brusque mouvement de recul en le voyant. Il s’était agenouillé près du canapé et la regardait, le visage aussi impassible qu’à son habitude. L’espace d’un instant, la jeune femme cru discerner dans son regard la plus minuscule étincelle d’inquiétude, mais elle disparut à la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il y eût une seconde de parfaite immobilité où ils se regardèrent sans même oser respirer, comme des animaux pris par surprise. Puis Thorn se releva et détourna le regard, comme il le faisait toujours. Sa main fila à la poche de sa veste, se refermant sur ce qu’Ophélie supposait être sa montre.   
  
\- Vous êtes réveillée, fit-il d’un ton impénétrable.   
  
“Quelle perspicacité”, aurait-elle voulu répondre. Mais ni sa langue, ni ses lèvres, ni ses cordes vocales ne semblaient être en mesure de fonctionner, aussi elle garda le silence. Elle ne parvenait pas à chasser le sommeil de son esprit, et la maladie l’avait drainée de ses forces pour de bon.

Elle leva les yeux vers Thorn, mais à cet angle et dans cet état elle parvenait à peine à discerner son visage.

Du coin de l’oeil elle vit Berenilde se lever et s’approcher, un verre à la main. La Dragonne lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de poser une main sur l’épaule de son neveu. Celui ci se tendit, mais ne dit rien.   
  
\- Retourne au travail, dit-elle doucement. Je vais m’occuper d’elle le temps que nous ayons trouvé une solution.   
\- Je … tenta Thorn.   
\- Ne discute pas, tu n’étais même pas censé entrer ici, le moins que tu puisse faire c’est retourner sauver l’économie de cette arche quand je te dis de le faire.   
  
Thorn baissa son regard perçant sur Ophélie, qui se sentit instantanément mal à l’aise. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment et fit brusquement volte-face. Ses bottes claquèrent sèchement contre le parquet alors qu’il quittait la pièce.

Berenilde soupira longuement, puis alla déposer son verre sur la table.   
  
\- Vous devez avoir soif, dit-elle.   
  


Il fallut à Ophélie rassembler toutes ses maigres forces pour répondre un “oui” faible et étranglé. Dans un flou dont elle n’essaya même pas de faire sens, Berenilde lui mit un verre d’eau entre les mains. Elle eût toutes les peines du monde à manipuler le récipient sans se mettre de l’eau partout, mais lorsqu’elle parvint finalement à boire quelques gorgées elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle leva les yeux vers Berenilde, qui lui souriait toujours. Elle devait certainement faire pitié à voir.   
  
\- Ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous tenir hors de danger pendant un mois complet ? fit la plus âgée d’un ton amusé.   
  
Ophélie répondit en haussant les épaules. Honnêtement, elle commençait à en douter elle-même. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d’incompatible avec le Pôle chez elle. Elle vida le verre d’eau, non sans frôler la noyade au moins un fois. Son esprit en ressortit vaguement plus clair.   
Le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvrait brusquement la fit sursauter. Le chignon strict de la Tante Roseline apparut dans son champ de vision.   
  
\- Enfin, que signifie tout ceci ? fit l’animiste, outrée.   
\- Je vous aviserai de ne pas trop vous approcher, l’avertit Berenilde. Votre filleule est très malade, et je crains que vous ne soyez pas plus immunisée qu’elle.   
\- Oh, fit Roseline, immédiatement refroidie. Est ce que tout va bien, Ophélie ?   
  
La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, ne cherchant à convaincre personne. Il n’y avait rien qui allait bien en cet instant. L’air inquiet de sa marraine lui serra le coeur. Elle ne pouvait que spéculer quant à son apparence, mais elle était certaine qu’elle devait faire peur à voir.

La tante Roseline s’excusa alors de ne rien pouvoir faire et sortit de la pièce dans un silence gêné. Ophélie, sentant son esprit divaguer, se laissa glisser de sa position assise et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Peut être qu’elle aurait dû rester évanouie. Berenilde s’approcha d’elle et posa un instant une main froide sur son front brûlant. Sans même la voir, la jeune femme put deviner la grimace de la plus âgée.   
  
\- Il avait raison, souffla-t-elle. C’est bien la fièvre blanche. Ma chère je suis vraiment désolée. Ce n’est pas une expérience que je recommanderais à qui que ce soit …

  
Une partie de l’esprit d’Ophélie, celle qui était restée la plus éveillée et consciente de son environnement, se demanda ce que pouvait bien être la fièvre blanche. Enfin, en dehors d’être la maladie dont elle était apparemment en train de souffrir en ce moment même. Quelque chose d’unique au Pôle probablement. Comme quoi cette arche toute entière voulait vraiment sa peau.   
  
\- Jamais ils n'accepteront que vous restiez ici, pensa Berenilde à voix haute alors que l’animiste sombrait dans une semi-inconscience fiévreuse. Pas avec la fièvre blanche. Il va falloir trouver une solution …   
  
Tant mieux, songea Ophélie. Mais ce serait sans elle. Pour l’instant, la seule chose qu’elle se sentait capable de faire, c’était dormir. Alors que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, elle songea que jamais elle n’avait eût aussi froid dans les salons chauffés à outrance du gynécée. Elle regretta que son écharpe ne soit pas là.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ophélie dormit longtemps. Très longtemps. Probablement plus longtemps d’une traite qu’elle ne l’avait fait pendant toutes les nuits de ces trois dernières semaines réunies. Cela n’eût malheureusement aucun effet concret sur son état de fatigue. Elle rêva beaucoup, rien d’agréable, et manqua à plusieurs reprises de se réveiller avant de sombrer à nouveau dans une nouvelle phase de sommeil profond qui ne lui apportait aucun repos.   
  
Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, épuisée, fiévreuse, assoiffée et trempée de sueur, ce fut pour apprendre que les prédictions de Berenilde s’étaient avérées vraies de bout en bout. A l’instant où la première Valkyrie avait apprit qu’Ophélie était malade, pire, qu’elle était atteinte de la fièvre blanche, l’ordre avait été donné de l’isoler et de la faire quitter la cour au plus vite. Elle apprit ceci de la bouche d’une Berenilde passablement fatiguée, qui ne pourrait malheureusement pas l’accompagner, mais qui lui assura qu’elle serait entre de bonnes mains.   
  
L’animiste fiévreuse eût donc pour instructions de se laver, de se changer et d’attendre que sa marraine ait fini de lui préparer des affaires pour se rendre à sa future résidence de quarantaine. Trop occupée à ne pas trébucher et se rompre la nuque sur le chemin de la salle de bain, elle n’eût pas la présence d’esprit de demander où cela serait et qui pourrait bien s’occuper d’elle. Elle espérait que ça ne serait pas quelqu’un qui voudrait sa mort. Si on essayait encore d’organiser son assassinat, elle devrait encore demander de l’aide à Thorn et elle n’avait pas envie de demander d’aide à Thorn.   
  
Une fois qu’elle fut propre, elle alla attendre sur un fauteuil, gelée jusqu’aux os. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait avoir aussi froid dans un endroit où il faisait si chaud, mais il n’y avait à cet instant rien qu’elle put faire pour se réchauffer, même un tout petit peu. La fièvre lui faisait tourner la tête et lui embrouillait l’esprit, et elle n’avait envie que d’une chose : retourner dormir jusqu’à ce que cela passe. L’idée que le froid puisse être un autre symptôme de la maladie lui traversa bien l’esprit, mais malheureusement comprendre pourquoi elle avait froid n’allait pas la réchauffer.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Berenilde revint dans la pièce, chargée de deux choses. La première apporta à Ophélie un peu de réconfort : c’était son écharpe, qui se tortillait dans tous les sens dans les mains de la Dragonne. Elle bondit pratiquement dans les bras de l’animiste et vint s’enrouler étroitement autour de son cou. Ophélie rit faiblement.   
  
\- Elle n’était plus tenable, soupira Berenilde en secouant la tête. Mais je suppose que vous allez en avoir besoin.   
  
Elle s’approcha de la table et y déposa le deuxième objet qu’elle avait apporté. En louchant un peu, Ophélie l’identifia comme une bouteille de vodka. Vodka à l’écorce d’orange, la favorite au Clairdelune. Elle le savait plutôt bien pour en avoir servi beaucoup pendant son temps en tant que valet. Une boisson infecte, selon son opinion, mais moins que la version nature, et qui avait le mérite de saouler vite. Berenilde en versa l’équivalent d’une gorgée au fond d’un verre et vint le tendre à la malade. Celle ci la regarda sans trop comprendre.   
  
\- Croyez moi, soupira Berenilde, vous n’allez pas survivre à l’extérieur de la tour sobre. Je peux le voir dans vos yeux. Alors ravalez votre dégoût et videz moi ça d’un seul coup.   
  
Hésitante, l’animiste prit le verre dans ses mains tremblantes, gênée par son écharpe qui lui faisait toujours la fête. Elle jeta un coup d’oeil malheureux aux quelques millimètres de liquide transparent au fond, puis rassembla ses dernières miettes de courage et obéit.   
  


Elle eût l’impression d’avoir avalé du magma. La vodka glissa dans sa bouche, brûlant ses papilles gustative avec son arôme d’orange qui semblait faux, avant de couler dans sa gorge en lui causant au passage plus de brûlures. Elle grimaça, toussa et secoua la tête. Le seul point positif, c’était que l’alcool avait quelque peu repoussé le froid. Berenilde leva les yeux au ciel.   
  
\- N’étiez vous pas censée apprendre à boire en participant à toutes ces fêtes ? fit-elle, l’air de la prendre pour une faible.   
\- Si, grommela Ophélie d’une voix affaiblie par la maladie. Le vin et le champagne. C’était déjà pas gagné.   
\- Des fois je me demande ce que vous faites ici …   
\- Je me demande aussi figurez vous.   
  
Elle rendit le verre à Berenilde et attendit qu’on lui donne davantage d’instructions. La plus âgée consulta l’horloge.   
  
\- Vos affaires seront amenées à votre résidence temporaire dans la journée, déclara-t-elle. Une Valkyrie va venir vous chercher dans un moment pour vous y conduire.   
  
Un programme simple et compréhensible, donc. C’était une première sur cette arche de malheur. Peut être qu’Ophélie aurait dû tomber malade plus tôt, cela aurait permit à ses hôtes de comprendre les bénéfices de la communication et leur aurait épargné bien des problèmes. Elle hocha la tête pour signifier à Berenilde qu’elle avait compris, puis se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, son écharpe se détendant enfin autour de son cou, et chercha tant bien que mal à combattre le froid.   
  
Un petit moment plus tard, une Valkyrie entra dans la pièce, salua Berenilde au passage, et fit signe à Ophélie de la suivre hors du gynécée. Marcher lui demandait toute la concentration dont elle était physiquement capable, aussi l’animiste se déplaça-t-elle lentement et maladroitement tout du long. Si les courtisanes lui jetèrent des regards moqueurs, elle n’en remarqua rien, trop occupée à regarder le sol.   
Ophélie suivit la vieille femme de près pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, ne reconaissant rien de son environnement. Après avoir quitté le gynécée, elles prirent un ascenseur et descendirent … La jeune femme ne pouvait pas déterminer combien d’étages. Elles étaient seules, ce qui était une chance. Le froid lui dévorait la peau et la faisait frissonner, la fièvre l’empêchait de penser. Peu importe ce que pouvait en penser Berenilde, l’alcool n’aidait en rien, il ne faisait que la rendre plus confuse et lui donner encore plus l’impression d’être malade. Où qu’elles se rendent, Ophélie espérait que ce n’était plus très loin.   
  
Lorsqu’elles descendirent de l’ascenseur, elles marchèrent encore un bref moment avant que la Valkyrie ne s’arrête devant une large porte. Si elle se fiait à sa mémoire quelque peu défaillante, Ophélie dirait qu’elles se trouvaient dans l’antichambre de l’ambassade, à quelques pas seulement de la porte principale de la tour, et du monde extérieur. Elle grimaça en imaginant le froid de la nuit polaire derrière ces portes. Son écharpe se resserra instinctivement pour la protéger, et cette réaction lui arracha un faible sourire.   
  
Ce sourire, cependant, elle le perdit instantanément en découvrant qui se tenait près de la porte. Et, là où les choses s’étaient passées relativement bien jusqu’à présent, la situation dégénéra.   
  
Se tenant avec une raideur militaire, sa montre à la main et le regard dur, Thorn était en train de l’attendre. Ophélie se figea sur place. Finalement, peut être qu’elle aurait préféré quelqu’un qui avait pour objectif de l’assassiner. C’eût été moins embarrassant. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle espéra que sa présence ici n’était qu’une coïncidence. Mais lorsque la Valkyrie qui l’accompagnait se mit à marcher dans sa direction, elle sut qu’elle était définitivement fichue. Profondément mal à l’aise, elle suivit la vieille femme à contrecoeur.   
  
\- Je vous la confie, fit la Valkyrie d’un ton neutre.   
\- Merci, madame, répondit Thorn sans émotion apparente.   
  
Ophélie s’approcha, de plus en plus hésitante. Les yeux fixés sur son fiancé, elle trébucha sur les derniers pas et ne parvint à se rétablir que grâce à la miséricorde de la divinité la plus attentive. Thorn lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable qui lui donna simultanément envie de disparaître dans un petit trou, et de lui retourner la gifle de sa vie. Elle enfonça résolument ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et attendit qu’on lui adresse la parole, déterminée forcer Thorn à verbaliser ce qu’il attendait d’elle.   
Sentant peut être la tension ambiante, la Valkyrie se retira et quitta les yeux presque sans qu’Ophélie ne la remarque. Lorsqu’ils eurent tous deux constaté qu’ils étaient seuls, ils s’échangèrent un regard duquel ne se dégageait aucun message clair ni de la part de l’un ni de celle de l’autre. Se trouver seuls l’un avec l’autre leur déplaisait, tout simplement.   
  
\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Thorn après plusieurs secondes d’un silence extrêmement tendu.   
\- Non, répondit Ophélie sèchement. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal.   
  
Thorn resta silencieux un instant, ne montrant aucune réaction émotionnelle à cette réponse qui pourtant l’avait très clairement surpris. Ophélie se demanda brièvement, à travers l’épais brouillard de sa fièvre, si son incapacité à montrer ses émotions n’était pas pathologique, d’une manière ou d’une autre.   
  
\- Venez avec moi, dit-il alors.   
  
A la surprise d’Ophélie, il ne se dirigea pas vers la grande porte mais vers la porte de service de l’Intendance. Elle tiqua. Pour quelle obscure raison pouvait-il vouloir la faire passer par là ?   
  
\- Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.   
\- Dans un endroit sûr, répondit Thorn sans se retourner.   
  
Il sortit son passe-partout de la poche intérieure de sa veste et déverrouilla la porte. Cela fait, il tint le battant ouvert et se tourna vers l’animiste, attendant clairement qu’elle le suive.   
Ophélie se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante.   
  
\- Allez, ne perdons pas de temps, fit son fiancé. Vous devez déjà mourir de froid.   
  
Elle se demanda bien comment il pouvait le savoir. Certes, elle mourrait bel et bien de froid, mais l’endroit était toujours largement chauffé, et il n’avait pas l’air de prêter une attention particulière à ses grelottements. Cependant, elle ne trouva pas bon de tergiverser davantage.   
  
Ophélie marcha vers la porte comme vers l’échafaud et, non sans tituber et presque trébucher, entra dans la pièce où Thorn essayait de l’emmener. La différence de température la frappa de plein fouet, et elle fut forcée de s’arrêter pendant plusieurs secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Le froid qu’elle ressentait déjà fut multiplié par trois, et elle frissonna visiblement, son écharpe s’enroulant de plus belle autour de son cou. Autour d’elle, elle ne voyait qu’un couloir jalonné de portes toutes identiques.   
  
Son fiancé la suivit, refermant la porte derrière eux, et sans prêter attention à Ophélie qui cherchait désespérément à survivre à son choc thermique, il se dirigea vers une nouvelle porte qu’il déverrouilla également, et tint également ouverte, attendant qu’elle le suive. Cette fois, elle s’exécuta sans discuter, avec un sens de l’équilibre qui semblait avoir fait ses valises pour de bon.   
  
Heureusement pour Ophélie, l’endroit où menait la seconde porte était chauffé. Elle se détendit légèrement, frémissant toujours du froid de la pièce précédente. Faisant quelques pas chancelants loin de la porte, elle analysa brièvement son environnement, du moins autant que son esprit engourdi le lui permettait.   
  
Elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être le vestibule d’une habitation. La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre qui rendait difficile à la jeune femme la tâche de comprendre ce qui l’entourait.   
  
Thorn se faufila derrière elle et lui fit signe de le suivre vers l’intérieur. Ophélie s'exécuta, mais se prit immédiatement les pieds dans un tapis et trébucha. Elle cru bien qu’elle allait tomber pour de bon, mais son fiancé la rattrapa de justesse. Il l’attrapa par la taille, et n’eût d’autre choix pour la relever que de l’attirer près de lui. Une fois son équilibre rétabli, il recula, une main sur son épaule.   
  
\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.   
  
Encore une fois, une étincelle de sincère préoccupation passa dans ses yeux un bref instant avant de laisser place à son habituelle expression stoïque. Ophélie hocha lentement la tête, mais il ne sembla pas totalement convaincu. Pour preuve, il garda sa main posée sur son épaule alors qu’il la guidait dans la pièce suivante.   
  
Ophélie eût donc la confirmation qu’elle se trouvait bel et bien dans une habitation -un appartement, d’après ce qu’elle pouvait en voir. Guidée par Thorn, elle traversa un salon à l’ameublement sobre dans lequel aucune lumière n’était allumée. Elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois la poigne ferme de son fiancé la ramena sur ses pieds, et à chaque fois elle baissa un peu plus les yeux. Elle détestait l’idée de devoir être redevable à cet homme d’une quelconque manière. Elle savait que ça n’était pas nécessairement rationnel ou intelligent, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Cela lui donnait un goût amer dans la bouche.   
  
Le salon traversé, Thorn ouvrit une porte et, retirant finalement sa main de l’épaule d’Ophélie, alluma les lumières de cette nouvelle pièce. Il s’effaça alors pour la laisser entrer. La jeune femme découvrit une grande chambre, confortable même si tout aussi sobrement meublée que le reste de l’appartement, et sans fenêtres. Elle s’avança dans la pièce. C’était donc là qu’ils avaient décidé de l’installer le temps de sa convalescence ? Elle se demandait bien où elle pouvait bien se trouver exactement, mais elle préférait éviter de poser trop de questions à Thorn. Il avait cette fâcheuse habitude de lever les yeux au ciel d’un air agacé lorsqu’elle lui demandait quelque chose, et cela avait le don de la mettre hors d’elle.   
  
\- Vos affaires arriveront dans quelques temps, déclara son fiancé après un bref silence. Je vais devoir vous laisser pendant quelques heures. Avez vous besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte ?

  
Ophélie s’apprêtait à répondre qu’elle n’avait besoin de rien, question de fierté, mais elle fut parcourue d’un long frisson qui l’interrompit dans sa parole. Impossible de se débarrasser de ce froid perpétuel qui lui rongeait la peau. Thorn haussa un sourcil.   
  
\- Vous avez froid ? demanda-t-il.   
  
Elle hocha la tête sans le regarder.   
  
\- Je vais m’assurer que le feu brûle bien. Installez vous, et tâchez de vous reposer.   
  


Il quitta alors la chambre sans lui adresser un regard, et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Ophélie seule avec ses questions et sa fièvre. Elle soupira longuement et alla s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. C’était la quatrième chambre qu’on lui assignait depuis son arrivée au Pôle. Elle commençait à croire qu’il n’y aurait jamais un endroit sur cette arche de malheur qu’elle puisse considérer comme chez elle.   
  
Cependant, sa frustration fit rapidement place à une nouvelle vague d’épuisement qui la submergea tout d’un coup. Elle avait visiblement fait suffisamment d’efforts pour aujourd’hui, et son corps était en train de se rebeller. Elle entreprit donc de retirer ses chaussures et son manteau -bien qu’elle aurait été tentée de dormir avec tant elle avait froid- et de dérouler légèrement son écharpe avant de soulever les couvertures et de se glisser laborieusement dessous.   
  
Là, il lui fallut un moment pour trouver son confort. Elle s’appuya sur les oreillers, renonçant à forcer son écharpe anxieuse à descendre de son cou, et remonta les lourdes couvertures jusqu’à son menton avant de se raviser. Elle chercha un bon endroit où poser ses lunettes, puis, renonçant à chercher à se coucher de manière socialement acceptable, alla se rouler en boule au milieu du lit. Après tout, ce serait sa chambre pour un certain temps. Elle n’avait aucune idée de combien de temps les symptômes de la dénommée fièvre blanche duraient. Si c’était comme la grippe, alors elle était partie pour une convalescence longue et pénible.   
  
Elle passa un moment à se tourner et à se retourner. Aucune position n’était véritablement confortable, et la fièvre l’empêchait de s’endormir aussi vite qu’elle le voulait. Sans parler du froid. Le froid commençait à devenir la pire chose à propos de cette nouvelle maladie.   
  
Son écharpe s’agita. Elle lui murmura quelques mots pour la calmer.   
  
Ses affaires n’étaient pas encore arrivées lorsqu’elle s’endormit finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le début de cette histoire a l'air de vous plaire, c'est cool ! Je vous encourage à me laisser des commentaires, ça m'encourage énormément !


	3. Chapitre 3

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, au bout de quelques heures, Ophélie avait le nez plein d’une odeur qu’elle peinait à identifier. Les brumes de sa fièvre, qui ne semblait faire qu’empirer depuis le matin, l’empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement, aussi elle ne parvint pas à déterminer d’où elle connaissait cette odeur, mais elle savait une chose et c’était que cette pièce en était pleine. Ce n’était pas une odeur désagréable à proprement parler, c’était seulement que le fait de ne pas savoir de quoi il s’agissait la frustrait.   
  
Elle peina à émerger, encore plus peut être que la dernière fois. Son corps, semblait-il, avait oublié de synthétiser de l’énergie durant son sommeil. Ou, plus vraisemblablement, son corps avait bien synthétisé de l’énergie, mais elle avait été entièrement dépensée à combattre la maladie.   
  
Tout autour d’elle était flou, non seulement à cause de sa mauvaise vue mais aussi à cause de son esprit fiévreux qui peinait à traiter les plus simples des informations. Le son semblait lui parvenir au au ralenti. Elle avait envie de s’enfoncer dans le matelas et de ne jamais en ressortir. Elle semblait enfin avoir trouvé un semblant de confort, et à présent elle refusait de s’en départir.   
  
La seule chose qu’elle percevait avec une réelle netteté, c’était le froid. Certes les couvertures lui avaient permis de se réchauffer quelque peu, et elle avait dormi avec son écharpe autour du cou, mais même s’il avait perdu en intensité, le froid demeurait.   
  
Ce furent les protestation de son estomac qui finirent par la forcer à se réveiller pour de bon. Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour comprendre que la sensation désagréable qu’elle sentait dans son ventre n’était pas un nouveau symptôme de sa maladie, mais tout simplement la faim qu’elle avait ignoré pendant les vingt-quatre dernières heures. Elle n’avait rien mangé depuis qu’elle s’était évanouie la veille, il était plus que normal qu’elle soit affamée.   
  
A contrecœur car l’idée de quitter son cocon de couvertures délicieusement chaudes était particulièrement désagréable, Ophélie se redressa en position assise. Elle fit craquer sa nuque et étira ses bras engourdis dans l’espoir que regagner le contrôle de son corps lui permettrait de regagner le contrôle de ses pensées. Cela ne fonctionna pas, mais à ce stade elle n’y pouvait plus rien. Elle tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes et le remit sur son nez, plissant les yeux pour ajuster sa vue.   
  
Elle remarqua tout d’abord que la lumière principale de la chambre avait été éteinte. Cela la fit tiquer. Quelqu’un était-il entré dans la chambre pendant qu’elle dormait ? Son sommeil avait-il été si lourd qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué que quelqu’un était venu pour éteindre les lumières ? Probablement. Après tout, elle était malade. Dans tous les cas, cette personne avait éteint la lumière principale et allumé une lampe de chevet à la place pour lui éviter de se retrouver complètement dans le noir.   
  
Ophélie bailla et tenta à nouveau de faire craquer sa nuque, sans succès, juste pour se donner le temps d’émerger un peu plus. Elle examina sa tresse en piteux état et entreprit de la défaire, laissant ses longs cheveux bruns faire comme il leur plaisait. Elle se sentit vaguement mieux sans la tension et le poids de ses cheveux attachés. Puis, après avoir encore tergiversé un petit moment avec elle-même, elle se résolut à partir à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.   
  
Lorsqu’elle se leva et tituba finalement jusqu’à la porte pour l’ouvrir, cependant, elle tomba directement nez à nez avec Thorn, le poing levé, prêt à demander la permission d’entrer. Ophélie sursauta brusquement, absolument pas prête à le voir apparaître ainsi à l’improviste. Pendant une infime fraction de seconde, elle vit l’ébauche d’une réaction de surprise sur le visage de son fiancé, mais, comme toujours, cela ne dura pas.   
  
Pendant un instant béni de lucidité, Ophélie vit alors exactement comment la conversation allait se dérouler. Il allait faire une constatation évidente et sans la moindre émotion, elle allait hocher la tête, il allait lui poser une question et elle n’aurait pas envie d’y répondre, et chacun de leurs échanges après cela ne saurait être que plus gênant que le précédent. Et elle n’avait pas envie de ça maintenant. Elle avait envie qu’il disparaisse, qu’elle puisse se trouver n’importe quoi à manger et retourner dormir pour les dix prochaines heures, et que cette foutue fièvre disparaisse.   
  
Ainsi, à la second où elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour dire “vous êtes réveillée” ou quelque chose de stupide du même acabit -à ce stade il est bon de mentionner que la faim et la fatigue avaient toutes deux eût un effet regrettable sur ses nerfs- elle décida de prendre la parole à sa place.   
  
\- Qu’est ce que vous faites là ? l’apostropha-t-elle sèchement.   
  
Elle se retint de grimacer face au son enroué de sa voix. Elle était vraiment plus affaiblie qu’elle l’avait pensé.   
  
Face à elle, Thorn resta figé sur place pendant plusieurs secondes à cligner des yeux, montrant à quel point il n’était pas prêt à ce qu’elle lui adresse la parole aussi directement et aussi brusquement. Cependant, lorsqu’il répondit, et ce fut seulement après un silence bien marqué, sa voix avait très légèrement changé.   
  
\- Vos valises sont arrivées, dit-il, je voulais voir si vous dormiez encore. M’assurer que vous n’aviez besoin de rien.   
  
Sa réponse ne sortait pas de l’ordinaire, cependant quelque chose dans sa manière de parler n’était pas le même. C’était infime, tellement qu’Ophélie se demanda un bref moment si elle ne l’avait pas imaginé. Il y avait dans sa voix la plus petite trace de timidité. Ou peut être d’embarras. Quelque chose de similaire. Comme si la question brusque d’Ophélie l’avait destabilisé et qu’il avait perdu son assurance.

Cela la fit tiquer, mais elle n’osa pas y réfléchir plus longtemps. Pas en milieu de dialogue, enfin si on pouvait vraiment qualifier ces déclarations successives alternées sur un sujet vaguement similaire de dialogue. Dans un dialogue, les deux partis étaient supposés être à la même page. Dans leur cas, Ophélie ignorait même s’ils en étaient au même livre.   
  
\- Je ne dors plus, répondit-elle du même ton brusque que précédemment. Et je n’ai besoin de rien, merci. Où sont mes affaires ?   
  
Sans dire un mot, Thorn s’effaça de devant la porte pour la laisser passer, lui désignant le salon. Hésitant à le quitter des yeux par un instinct dont elle n’avait pas envie de douter, Ophélie sortit lentement de la chambre pour entrer dans la pièce centrale où les lumières avaient finalement été allumées.    
Une part inconsciente de son animisme lui souffla qu’elle était définitivement la première personne à vivre ici depuis longtemps. Il n’y avait aucune vie dans ce salon nu et méthodiquement rangé. Il n’y avait pas un pli dans les coussins du canapé, pas le moindre objet posé sur la table basse, pas la plus petite trace d’usage sur le moindre des objets présents. Et, dans son coeur d’animiste, cela la rendit triste. Aucune maison n’était faite pour rester seule et vide aussi longtemps.   
  
Dans un coin du salon, elle repéra ses valises, soigneusement alignées avec l’angle du mur et les lignes du parquet. Elle eût un petit soupir inaudible. Thorn. Elle se tourna vers lui.   
  
\- Vous avez vu ma tante ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
C’était la première question qu’elle posait avec une réelle sincérité.   
  
\- Oui, répondit son fiancé. Elle a demandé de vos nouvelles. Elle s’inquiète beaucoup pour vous.   
\- J’aurais aimé la voir … fit Ophélie, déçue.   
\- Il n’est pas recommandé que vous entriez en contact avec elle. Pas tant que vous êtes contagieuse.   
\- Vous lui direz que je vais bien ?   
  
Thorn la regarda de haut en bas, l’air de clairement penser qu’elle n’allait en fait pas bien du tout, et Ophélie se souvint subitement de son visage tiré par la fatigue et la maladie, de ses cheveux hirsutes et de sa démarche incertaine. Pourtant, il acquiesça.   
  
\- Je lui dirais.   
  
La jeune femme n’avait pas l’habitude de le voir si compréhensif, ou si coopératif, et pendant un instant elle parvint presque à oublier combien elle lui en voulait. Cependant, alors que le long silence qui s’était installé entre eux s’éternisait et qu’elle ressentait un malaise croissant à se tenir face à lui alors qu’il ne comptait vraisemblablement pas partir sans se faire prier, ce bref moment d’amnésie n’eût pas de conséquences sur sa vision de la situation.   
Leurs regards se croisèrent deux fois, et deux fois ils détournèrent simultanément les yeux comme si on les avait brûlé. Mal à l’aise, Ophélie vit les verres de ses lunettes glisser lentement vers le gris-bleu.   
  
\- Vous êtes certaine que tout va bien ? demanda Thorn au bout d’un moment.   
  
Elle leva vivement les yeux vers lui, les sourcils levés. Elle était presque certaine qu’il y avait un élément implicite à cette question, mais le ton neutre de son fiancé ne lui permit pas de le déduire le moins du monde, aussi elle décida de la traiter comme elle l’avait toujours fait avec les paroles de Thorn : au premier degré.   
  
\- Thorn, fit-elle en contenant à peine son agacement, je vais vous demander de regarder attentivement la personne que vous avez devant les yeux et de … d’utiliser vos incroyables capacités de déduction pour estimer si cette personne va bien. Est ce que je vais bien ?   
  
Son fiancé garda le silence, ce qui, pour aucune raison en particulier, mit Ophélie d’autant plus en colère.   
  
\- Un indice, poursuivit-elle, un seul : non. Non je ne vais pas bien. Parce qu’après tous les efforts que j’ai fait pour rester hors de danger j’ai encore trouvé le moyen d’attraper un genre de peste, avec tant de brio que tout le monde a décidé de m’envoyer mourir seule dans un appartement inconnu. J’ai une fièvre de tous les diables, j’ai le vertige, je suis faible, aucune position n’est confortable, et je meurs de froid. Constamment. Je suis perpétuellement gelée. Ça fait bientôt vingt-quatre heures que je n’ai rien mangé. Et est ce que j’ai mentionné que je n’ai aucune idée d’où je suis ? Je n’ai aucune idée d’où je suis. Alors non, je ne vais pas bien. Merci d’avoir posé la question la plus inutile de votre carrière. Merci infiniment.   
  
Lorsqu’elle eût finit sa tirade, Ophélie se trouva complètement essoufflée, et titubait encore plus qu’avant. La tête lui tournait, et elle regretta soudainement d’avoir laissé à sa colère le droit d’utiliser autant de son peu d’énergie.   
Cependant, ce n’est qu’une fois qu’elle eût levé les yeux et étudié la réaction de Thorn qu’elle se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait pas qu’avec son corps qu’elle était allée trop loin.   
  
Il avait littéralement reculé d’un pas, et il la regardait à présent fixement, immobile. Son expression restait totalement indéchiffrable, mais son attitude avait complètement perdu l’assurance froide qu’il possédait habituellement. Sa main avait automatiquement bondit vers la poche où se trouvait sa montre, mais il n’osait pas l’en sortir. Il avait l’air tendu, et nerveux, et …   
  
“Et prêt à encaisser un coup”, songea Ophélie, que seule la fièvre l’empêchait de se sentir parfaitement horrifiée par cette pensée et ce qu’elle impliquait.   
  
Quelques secondes d’une tension palpable s’écoulèrent avec une lenteur létale, pendant lesquelles ils se regardèrent chacun depuis leur coin de la pièce, comme deux animaux blessés dans une toute petite cage.   
  
Puis, finalement, Thorn acheva son mouvement et sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche. Il l’ouvrit et la referma avec un claquement sec sans même y jeter un regard. Puis, à nouveau, il l’ouvrit et la referma, le bruit métallique résonnant comme un coup de gong assourdissant dans le silence tendu. Et il le refit, encore et encore et encore, à un rythme régulier et hypnotique. Pour se rassurer, supposa Ophélie. Pour faire descendre la pression. Et puis, après un bref moment, il reprit finalement la parole.   
  
\- Ce que je comprend, dit-il d’un ton qui semblait lourd d’une émotion indescriptible, c’est que vous préféreriez que je ne sois pas là.   
  
Prise de court, Ophélie ouvrit la bouche pour tempérer le propos -même si au fond, c’était exactement la raison pour laquelle elle s’était emportée- mais Thorn leva la main pour l’interrompre.   
  
\- Ne dites rien. Je sais que c’est ça. C’est toujours ça. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est un sentiment assez universel. J’y suis habitué.   
  
Il s’interrompit un instant, les yeux baissés sur Ophélie qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Se rendait-il compte à quel point ce qu’il disait était absolument, démesurément triste ? Pourtant elle ne dit rien et le laissa finir.   
  
\- La seule différence, poursuivit Thorn, c’est que contrairement à celui de la plupart des gens, votre confort m’importe. Alors je ne compte pas vous obliger à subir ma présence plus que nécessaire. Toutefois, je suis là pour m’assurer que vous vous remettrez de cette maladie sans problème. Donc, y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous avez besoin, avant que je parte ?   
  
Trop prise au dépourvu pour penser à quoi que ce soit, et ce malgré la faim qui lui broyait l’estomac, Ophélie secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Thorn la regarda encore pendant quelques instants, l’air de douter de sa réponse, mais finit par abandonner et par se diriger vers la porte. En même temps, la jeune femme fit quelques pas hésitants vers la chambre. Pendant ces quelques minutes debout, le froid avait réussi à la gagner et elle frissonnait de nouveau violemment.   
  
Mais, alors qu’il était sur le point de quitter les lieux, Thorn s’arrêta brusquement et, après une seconde, lança quelques paroles par dessus son épaule, sans se retourner.   
  
\- Plus tôt vous avez demandé où vous étiez, dit-il. Chez-moi, c’est là que vous êtes. Cet appartement est mon appartement de fonction, j’en ai reçu les clés avec le poste d’Intendant. Je ne l’utilise pas. Reposez-vous bien. Je donnerai de vos nouvelles à votre tante. Désolé de vous avoir dérangée.   
  
Et sur ces mots il quitta l’appartement, laissant Ophélie seule avec sa confusion et ses cheveux en bataille.   
  
A pas lents, elle retourna dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle, et retourna se recroqueviller dans les couvertures, qui avaient heureusement conservé une bonne partie de leur chaleur. Son écharpe, qui était restée étrangement inerte durant tout cet échange, s’enroula chaleureusement autour de son cou.   
  
Ophélie retira à nouveau ses lunettes, ayant échoué son seul objectif, et ramena les couvertures sur elle. Elle se roula en boule au milieu du lit, se réchauffant superficiellement, et laissa l’épuisement causé par sa petite crise de colère l’emporter dans les brumes d’un sommeil tourmenté par la fièvre et les émotions contradictoires.   
  
Lorsqu’elle se réveilla de nouveau, une poignée d’heures plus tard, ce fut de nouveau à cause de la faim. Elle se frotta les yeux, cherchant sans succès à chasser le flou de son esprit, puis entreprit de s’extraire de la chaleur des couvertures. Ses mains semblaient perdre le peu de forces qui leur restaient au début de la fièvre. Elle ne sut pas quoi en penser. Elle ignorait à quel point la maladie allait empirer dans les prochains jours, et en toute franchise elle n’avait pas envie d’y penser.   
  
Après avoir tergiversé quelques minutes de plus, Ophélie chaussa ses lunettes et se leva de nouveau à la recherche de nourriture.   
  
C’est là que ses yeux tombèrent sur le bol qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Elle fixa l’objet avec des yeux ronds pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Jamais elle n’avait posé de bol à cet endroit, ni demandé à qui que ce soit de le faire. Il y eut un bref moment où son cerveau atrophié par la fièvre lui assura avec un aplomb comique que ce bol, ainsi que la cuillère qui allait avec, s’était probablement matérialisé de lui même sur la table pendant son sommeil. Puis elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée stupide et examina le bol de plus près. Il était rempli de soupe encore tiède.   
  
A la seconde où elle reconnu la présence de la soupe, son estomac prit alors entièrement le contrôle de son corps et elle se saisit du bol avec des mains si peu assurées que le fait qu’elle ne renversa rien était un miracle pur et simple, et entreprit de le vider consciencieusement.   
  
Cela fait, elle reposa le bol vide sur la table de nuit et trouva de nouveau refuge sous les couvertures, les yeux fixés sur la plafond. Elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas penser au fait que, malgré son agressivité et son insistance qu’elle n’avait besoin de rien, Thorn lui avait apporté à manger. C’était une question hautement complexe et très délicate qu’elle n’était pas prête à considérer en ce moment.   
  
C’est là que l’évidence la frappa. Alors que l’arôme de la soupe se dissipait progressivement dans son nez, elle capta une nouvelle bouffée de cette odeur mystère dont elle n’avait pas réussi à se souvenir de l’origine, lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée la première fois. Cette fois, c’était tellement évident qu’elle ignorait comment elle avait réussi à l’oublier. Et cette évidence lui tordit les entrailles.   
Cette odeur, elle la connaissait pour avoir passé une nuit particulièrement éprouvante avec un manteau pour seule couverture. Cette odeur, qui se sentait dans les quatre coins de cet appartement, c’était celle de Thorn.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voilà de retour ! Après un bref séjour à l'hôpital (une opération pour les besoins de ma transition, qui s'est très bien passée) j'ai enfin de nouveau accès à un pc pour écrire, et je peux vous fournir votre dose tant attendue de fanfic douce ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Appuyée contre le rebord du lavabo dans une vaine tentative de convaincre son cerveau épuisé qu’elle n’était pas en train de tomber dans le vide en tournoyant, Ophélie fixait sans réellement le voir son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle était affreusement pâle, et ses cheveux encore humides lui tombaient en désordre sur le front.   
  
Après s'être réveillée et rendormie à plusieurs reprises, elle avait fini par ne plus supporter la sueur qui trempait ses vêtements, et elle avait décidé de braver le froid pour aller prendre une douche.   
Cela avait été simultanément la meilleure et la pire idée qu’elle avait eût depuis son arrivée ici. D’un côté, le fait de s’être lavée lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et lui avait éclairci les idées autant qu’il était possible. De l’autre, elle était à présent gelée jusqu’aux os et grelottait constamment. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu aussi froid dans sa vie, même lorsqu’elle était arrivée au Pôle pour la première fois, et c’était très loin d’être une bonne nouvelle.   
  
Lorsqu’elle parvint finalement à regagner son sens de l’espace, Ophélie se redressa prudemment et s’écarta du lavabo. Ses jambes étaient faibles et tremblantes, mais elle n’avait plus l’impression d’être en train de tomber en permanence, alors elle considéra cela comme un progrès.   
Une fois certaine qu’elle avait récupéré le gros de son sens de l’espace, elle entreprit d’enfiler la robe de chambre qu’elle avait préparée. Puis, réalisant que jamais ce vêtement ne pourrait lui tenir assez chaud, elle jeta un peignoir sur ses épaules avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Sa démarche était incertaine, mais à ce stade le froid était presque plus handicapant que la fièvre.   
  
Arrivée dans le salon, Ophélie marqua une pause. Le bon sens voulait qu’elle retourne dans la chambre et qu’elle essaie de se rendormir, mais ses yeux étaient tombés sur le poêle à bois dans lequel le feu brûlait toujours. Thorn était probablement revenu durant son sommeil pour le maintenir allumé, et pour cela elle lui était reconnaissante, même si ses sentiments à son égard étaient mitigés au mieux.   
Cependant, ça n’était pas vers lui que son esprit était allé spontanément : c’était à la chaleur du feu. Après un instant d’hésitation, Ophélie marcha jusqu’à la chambre pour y récupérer son écharpe, qui refusait d’être séparée d’elle alors qu’elle allait mal, et une couverture car elle ne comptait s’installer nulle part sans une couche ou deux de plus. Puis elle retourna dans le salon, et s’installa prudemment sur le tapis, par terre devant le poêle afin de profiter au maximum de la chaleur qui rayonnait. Là, elle laissa son écharpe ramper paresseusement autour de son cou et fit de son mieux pour se détendre.   
  
La proximité du feu lui fit aussitôt beaucoup de bien, après avoir subit le froid glacial de la salle de bain pendant si longtemps. Les yeux mi-clos, elle se laissa progressivement aller et commença à se balancer doucement d’avant en arrière à un rythme régulier. En temps normal elle faisait tout pour s’en empêcher, mais c’était une habitude dont elle n’avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser entièrement, et ce malgré les multiples remontrances de ses parents. Tout ce qu’elle faisait, c’était le cacher aux autres jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit seule, ou qu’elle soit trop épuisée pour empêcher son corps de bouger comme il l’entendait.   
Pendant ce temps, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder là où la fièvre voudrait bien le porter. A ce stade, elle n’avait même plus assez d’énergie pour s’ennuyer, et le temps n’avait plus de sens de toute manière. Elle resterait assise là jusqu’à ce qu’elle se soit suffisamment réchauffée pour retourner dormir, et jusque là elle laisserait ses pensées aller où bon leur semblait.   
  
Malheureusement pour elle, ses pensées convergèrent toutes naturellement vers son fiancé. Chose qui, aussi déplaisante qu’elle soit, était tout à fait prévisible. Elle se trouvait chez-lui après tout, et malgré le fait qu’il lui ait assuré qu’il n’y vivait pas, chaque pièce de cet appartement portait son odeur.   
Depuis leur … dispute -bien que ce mot n’ait pas la bonne connotation selon Ophélie pour décrire ce qu’il s’était passé- d’hier, la jeune femme savait de moins en mois quoi penser de lui. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour tout ce qu’il lui avait caché, et elle n’était en aucun cas prête à lui pardonner, mais la colère brute qu’elle avait pu ressentir à son égard semblait s’être décomposée en quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait pas su décrire aussi précisément qu’elle l’aurait voulu. Quelque chose dans son attitude ne s’alignait pas avec l’image de l’homme détaché et calculateur qu’il lui renvoyait depuis le début. Même si elle ne l’aurait jamais admis, elle l’avait toujours vu comme une sorte de génie excessivement pointilleux, quelqu’un qui avait toujours deux ou trois coups d’avances sur tout le monde et qui ferait tout pour arriver à ses fins, y compris lui donner l’illusion de s’être attaché à elle pour la manipuler.   
  
Mais là ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de sa façon d’agir. Elle avait le sentiment de s’être trompée sur son compte, mais elle ignorait en quoi exactement. Il avait eût l’air sincèrement préoccupé par sa santé et son confort, et semblait se recroqueviller un peu plus à chaque fois qu’elle se montrait hostile. Ce n’était pas l’attitude qu’on attendrait de la part d’un froid calculateur. 

Honnêtement, Ophélie ne savait pas quoi en penser. Se sentait-elle coupable de s’être emportée ? Oui, il y avait de ça. Même si elle peinait à ressentir de réel respect pour Thorn, l’avoir vu reculer ainsi face à sa colère ne pouvait que lui donner l’impression d’avoir été trop loin. Mais, pour une goutte de culpabilité, il y avait un océan de confusion. Elle ne savait plus comment interpréter les actions de son fiancé, et cela lui faisait peur. Elle restait persuadée qu’il n’irait jamais jusqu’à lui faire physiquement du mal, mais elle ne croyait toujours pas pouvoir lui faire confiance, et il n’y avait rien chez lui qu’elle pouvait prévoir.   
  
La partie d’elle qui était optimiste, peut-être un peu trop idéaliste si elle devait en juger, considérait alors la question de la soupe. Et du feu, et de ses affaires, et de l’appartement d’ailleurs si elle voulait réellement pousser la réflexion jusqu’au bout. Si la fièvre blanche n’était pas une maladie mortelle et que tout ce qui comptait pour Thorn était de la maintenir en vie jusqu’à ce qu’il ait hérité de ses pouvoirs, alors il aurait eût plus vite fait de la laisser se débrouiller seule, comme il l’avait fait pendant qu’elle était au Clairdelune. Il n’y avait rien qui l’obligeait de prendre du temps sur ses impossibles horaires de travail pour venir s’assurer qu’elle allait bien ou lui demander ce qu’il pouvait faire pour elle. Et cela, même après qu’il ait compris qu’elle ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne pouvait espérer aucune récompense quelle qu’elle soit pour s’être préoccupé de son confort, et il le savait très bien.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi l’avoir fait, si ce n’est parce que son confort, justement, avait une forme d’importance pour lui ? Était-ce trop saugrenu d’imaginer qu’il ait pu, d’une manière ou d’une autre, s’attacher à elle ? Ou qu’il ressente une forme d’obligation morale à s’assurer de sa santé ? Ne pouvait-elle pas commencer à considérer que, peut-être, elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance la première fois ?   
  
C’est là que la partie pessimiste de son esprit prenait le relais pour répondre “non”. Elle avait eu tort de lui faire confiance et elle en avait payé le prix. Il lui avait délibérément caché des informations vitales, et n’avait aucun intérêt pour sa santé si ce n’est pour ce qui concernait ses pouvoirs. Si elle faisait l’erreur de lui accorder sa confiance une nouvelle fois, elle viendrait tôt ou tard à le regretter amèrement. Qu’il ne soit pas un génie du mal, soit. Mais cela n’effaçait en rien le mal qu’il avait fait et le fait qu’il l’ait manipulée.   
  
Puis, dans une vaine tentative de rationalité, même si la fièvre rendait l’exercice incroyablement difficile, Ophélie chercha à tempérer les deux côtés. De toute manière, Thorn avait très clairement compris qu’elle ne voulait plus le voir, alors avec un peu de chance elle n’aurait plus à y penser trop souvent. Et puis elle avait toujours été terriblement mauvaise pour lire les gens, il était fort probable que l’attitude de son fiancé fasse parfaitement sens mais qu’elle ait bêtement manqué un détail important, ou qu’il y ait un problème à sa déduction. Elle ne savait pas. Était-il vraiment nécessaire d’y penser maintenant ? Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était retourner dormir dans l’espoir que la fièvre se calme demain. Mais elle n’avait pas envie de quitter le devant du feu. Elle sentait que si elle se levait, le froid allait de nouveau la gagner, plus cruel que jamais.   
  
Se balançant toujours d’avant en arrière, ses pensées s’éloignèrent peu à peu de Thorn pour glisser dans une lente spirale de rêve éveillé. Elle pensa à toutes les fois où elle avait été malade, vraiment malade comme cette fois. Elle pouvait presque invoquer à ses sens sa chambre d’enfant sur Anima. Les couvertures à l’odeur familière qu’elle tirait jusqu’en dessous de ses yeux, le bruit lointain des voix et des pas de sa famille qui poursuivait sa journée avec un entrain qu’elle leur enviait. Les tisanes infectes que sa mère insistait pour lui faire avaler malgré ses protestations. Les visites de son grand-oncle qui, même lorsqu’elle était adolescente, lui lisait des histoires pour la distraire.   
Lentement, elle se laissa envelopper par un doux cocon de nostalgie, qui la faisait sourire et qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Et, l’espace d’un moment hors du temps, elle parvint à oublier qu’elle était au Pôle, loin de sa maison et de sa famille. Elle pouvait presque imaginer qu’elle était accoudée à son bureau au musée, à divaguer longuement lors d’un jour sans visiteurs. Bientôt, il serait l’heure de fermer et rentrer chez-elle pour la soirée. Le bruit de la maison l’épuiserait peut-être, mais elle se sentirait bien. Enveloppée par la sécurité de sa routine, elle n’aurait pas à s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.   
  
Ophélie resta ainsi un moment. Combien de temps, elle ne saurait pas le dire. Mais cela lui suffit à se réchauffer et à retrouver un niveau de confort qu’elle n’avait pas atteint depuis qu’elle était tombée malade. Elle n’allait pas bien pour autant, mais il y avait du mieux. Elle se sentait bien dans ce cocon de souvenirs. Dommage que cela ne put pas durer plus longtemps.

  
Ce fut le bruit de la serrure qui la ramena en premier à la réalité. Son rêve éveillé partit alors aussitôt en fumée, la laissant déconcertée et confuse.

Elle entendit ensuite la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir, et elle se tourna autant qu’elle le pouvait vers l’entrée du salon.   
  
Thorn s’était figé en plein milieu de son mouvement, la main plongée dans sa poche, probablement pour ranger ses clés. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, il semblait tout bonnement stupéfait de la trouver là. Puis, alors que la surprise s’effaçait de son visage, Ophélie y lut une pointe de culpabilité, et il rompit leur contact visuel aussitôt.   
  
\- Pardon, dit-il après quelques instants. Je venais juste vérifier que le feu brûlait encore …   
  
Quelque peu embarrassée qu’il l’ait trouvée ainsi assise par terre, Ophélie se redressa et alla s’asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche, histoire de se donner une contenance. Thorn, lui, fit quelques pas dans le salon, indécis.   
  
\- Vous avez froid, n’est ce pas ? reprit-il prudemment.   
\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme sans le regarder. Énormément.   
  
Il fit un pas hésitant de plus dans sa direction. Ophélie se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse de sa réaction. Elle ne pouvait rien prévoir de ses actions, et par conséquent elle s’inquiétait de chacune d’entre elles.   
  
\- C’est le symptôme le plus caractéristique de la fièvre blanche, finit-il par dire.   
\- Et je suppose qu’il n’y a pas grand chose à faire pour le traiter, fit Ophélie avec un petit rire nerveux.   
\- Il y a l’alcool. Mais d’instinct, je dirais que vous n’en êtes pas la plus grande amatrice.   
  
A ce stade, Ophélie songea qu’elle accepterait n’importe quoi s’il y avait la plus maigre chance que cela la soulage pendant un moment. Elle ne dit rien cependant. Elle qui venait tout juste de se sortir son énigme de fiancé de la tête, et le voilà qui arrivait en plein milieu d’un de ses seuls moments de paix. Elle espérait au moins qu’il aurait la bonté de ne pas s’éterniser.   
  
\- Je ne compte pas vous déranger longtemps, fit Thorn comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais tant que je suis là, avez-vous besoin que je vous amène à manger ?   
  
Ophélie hésita.   
  
\- Un peu plus tard, répondit-elle finalement.   
\- Très bien. Dans ce cas je m’en vais.   
\- Pourquoi ?   
  
La question franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme presque sans qu’elle le veuille, comme si elle avait pensé trop fort. Thorn, qui était déjà sur le point de quitter le salon, s’arrêta brusquement et resta figé pendant plusieurs instants avant de se risquer à parler.   
  
\- Pourquoi je m’en vais ? demanda-t-il prudemment.   
  
Ophélie inspira profondément. Maintenant qu’elle avait initié cette conversation, autant aller jusqu’au bout.   
  
\- Non, dit-elle, pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout ça pour moi, puisque tout ce qui vous importe ce sont mes mains ?   
  
Thorn garda à nouveau le silence pendant plusieurs secondes. La peur au ventre, l’animiste n’osa pas se tourner pour voir sa réaction, espérant de tout son cœur qu’elle ne venait pas de commettre, d’une façon ou d’une autre, une monumentale erreur.   
  
\- Qu’ai-je fait, répondit finalement Thorn, pour vous laisser penser que tout ce qui m’importait étaient vos mains ?   
  
Ophélie ressentit une pointe de colère. Espérait-il pouvoir jouer à l’innocent avec elle ?   
  
\- Parce que c’est évident, répondit-elle. Ne faites pas l’idiot.   
\- Je ne fais pas l’idiot, fit Thorn d’un ton ferme. Je n’ai sincèrement aucune idée de comment vous êtes parvenue à cette conclusion. Qui est, je dois l’ajouter, complètement fausse.   
  
La jeune femme soupira.   
  
\- J’aimerais que vous arrêtiez de me mentir, dit-elle avec une soudaine fermeté. C’est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu sur Anima à la recherche d’une épouse. Vous voulez vous marier à une liseuse pour récupérer ses pouvoirs et lire le Livre de votre Esprit de Famille, puisque apparemment celui-là est lisible. J’avoue ne pas y croire. Mais peu importe. Vous l’avez dit vous-même, vous avez un contrat. Vous allez être anobli. Mais je ne sais pas si vous avez un seul instant pensé au fait que j’allais pouvoir en penser quelque chose. Alors laissez moi m’étonner que vous ayez soudainement envie de me rendre la vie facile.   
  
A la fin de sa tirade, Ophélie retint sa respiration, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Le silence de Thorn s’étira sur un long, cruel moment durant lequel elle osa à peine cligner des yeux. Son anxiété crevait les plafonds, et elle regrettait à présent d’avoir lancé cette conversation. Elle voulait absolument des réponses, mais elle commençait à avoir peur de ce qu’il pourrait se passer ensuite.   
Puis, finalement, Thorn prit la parole. Mais ce ne fut pas pour donner une réponse. Ce fut pour poser une question.   
  
\- Puis-je m’asseoir en face de vous, Ophélie ?   
\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, prête à défaillir sous l’effet de la tension.   
\- Parce que je crois que nous avons besoin d’avoir une conversation très importante et je ne veux pas que nous soyons dos à dos.   
  
Là, la peur prit le dessus sur la raison de l’animiste. A présent, il n’y avait rien qu’elle voulait plus que sortir de cette conversation, éviter d’avoir à échanger le moindre mot supplémentaire avec son fiancé. Elle voulait surtout retourner dans son lit et dormir pendant dix heures supplémentaires. Peut-être qu’à l’issue de ces dix heures, elle aurait le courage de lui faire face à nouveau, mais pour l’instant elle ne voulait pas.   
  
\- Non, dit-elle d’une voix faible. Je veux être seule.   
\- Soit, fit Thorn après un bref silence. Mais je reviendrai. Je crois qu’il est temps de mettre les choses au point entre nous.


	5. Chapitre 5

Assise dans son lit, le regard perdu quelque part dans le mur d’en face, Ophélie attendait nerveusement l’arrivée de Thorn en se demandant encore et encore comment elle avait bien pu en arriver là.   
  
Une partie d’elle songeait que si elle avait pu revenir en arrière pour s’empêcher de demander à son fiancé pourquoi il semblait tant s’inquiéter pour elle, et par conséquent s’éviter la conversation qui avait suivit, et qui promettait de se poursuivre dès qu’il reviendrait, elle le ferait sans une seconde d’hésitation.   
Une autre, en revanche, s’appliquait à répliquer que cette demande pressante de la part de Thorn d’avoir une vraie conversation le plus tôt possible était probablement la meilleure chose qui aurait pu arriver. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient peut-être à une forme de compréhension, peut-être même à prendre une décision ensemble pour la première fois depuis qu’ils se connaissaient. Il n’y avait plus aucun autre moyen de sauver la situation de toute manière.   
  
Ce débat intérieur jouait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée, après quelques heures de sommeil agité. Elle se sentait presque moins reposée que lorsqu’elle s’était couchée, et par conséquent réfléchir posément à ce qu’il se passait dans sa vie lui était impossible. Mais, comme elle ne pouvait pas non plus oublier ses problèmes, même pour un bref moment, elle se retrouvait coincée dans cette spirale infinie de questions, d’anxiété et de regrets abstraits. Ses propres pensées l’agaçaient.   
  
Nerveuse, la jeune femme changea de position pour la énième fois en quelques minutes, incapable de trouver d’angle confortable. Son corps, malgré sa faiblesse croissante, avait terriblement envie de bouger dans tous les sens, et l’immobilité la démangeait, tout comme l’ennui. Elle aurait bien été faire les cent pas, mais elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes pour la porter assez longtemps, et elle n’avait pas non plus envie de quitter la tiédeur des couvertures, qui parvenait à peine à repousser le froid de l’extérieur.   
  


Son écharpe, posée sur ses épaules, remuait sans cesse, contaminée la nervosité de sa propriétaire, et cherchait de toutes parts où était le danger qu’Ophélie semblait tant redouter. L’animiste essaya bien de la calmer, de lui dire qu’il n’y avait pas de danger, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle n’était même pas certaine d’y croire elle-même.   
Thorn tardait à venir, et avec chaque minute qu’elle passait à attendre, elle devenait plus anxieuse. Elle n’aurait jamais penser avoir un jour hâte de voir son fiancé arriver, mais à ce stade, l’attente était peut être un supplice plus grand que la confrontation.   
  
Se redressant autant qu’elle le pouvait sans que les couvertures qui la protégeaient du froid lui tombent des épaules, elle ramena une main à sa bouche et se mit à mordiller la couture de son index ganté tout en se balançant nerveusement d’avant en arrière. Le mouvement lui fit un peu de bien, malgré les facéties de son sens de l’espace qui essayait encore de la persuader qu’elle était en train de tomber dans le vide.   
  
Le temps s’écoula au goutte à goutte, avec une lenteur presque douloureuse. Si la jeune femme avait dû éstimer combien de temps était passé depuis qu’elle avait commencé à attendre, elle aurait dit “trop”. De nombreuses heures certainement. Elle ne saurait pas dire combien précisément. Il n’y avait pas d’horloge dans la chambre.   
  
Puis, soudainement, un bruit métallique étouffé par la distance vint briser le silence total de l’appartement. L’écharpe sursauta et tourna ses deux extrémités vers la porte en même temps qu’Ophélie y porta son regard.

Ouvrant grand ses oreilles, elle entendit très distinctement des pas sur le parquet du salon, et ressentit un instant du plus pur soulagement suivi d’un violent pic d’angoisse. Thorn était là. Maintenant, il allait falloir lui parler.   
  
Pour une raison qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas, l’idée de le laisser entrer dans la chambre à ce moment-là lui semblait presque insupportable. Ophélie se leva alors vivement, ignorant les caprices de sa proprioception, et alla ouvrir la porte. Si elle devait avoir une conversation avec son fiancé, elle ne le ferait pas allongée dans son lit comme une mourante.   
  
Sur le seuil, elle tomba nez à nez avec Thorn qui avait déjà traversé la moitié du salon avant de se figer en voyant la porte s’ouvrir. Tous deux se scrutèrent pendant quelques instants comme des animaux pris par surprise.

Ophélie fut la première à trouver le courage de bouger. Sur ses épaules, son écharpe était toujours aussi inquiète et semblait surveiller Thorn avec méfiance. Elle fit deux pas en avant, se détachant de l’encadrement de la porte, le regard toujours fixé sur son fiancé, puis elle attendit qu’il agisse à son tour.   
Prudent, il avança d’un pas à son tour. Puis, après un instant d’hésitation, il prit la parole.   
  
\- Je m’excuse de devoir vous imposer ma présence, s’excusa-t-il tout d’abord. Mais nous devons parler.   
  
Ophélie hocha la tête, peu enchantée mais reconnaissant l’importance d’avoir cette conversation. Elle s’avança vers les fauteuils devant la cheminée, et Thorn fit de même. Se déplaçant presque en miroir l’un de l’autre, ils s’assirent et se regardèrent pendant un bref moment, aucun d’eux ne souhaitant prendre la parole en premier. Cependant, après un temps, Thorn en assuma la responsabilité.   
  
\- Je dois vous avouer, dit-il, que je suis exécrablement mauvais à lire entre les lignes. Si j’ai déjà la chance de détecter du sous-texte dans les mots de quelqu’un, il m’est tout de même impossible de le déchiffrer correctement. Pour notre bénéfice à tous les deux, je vous serais donc infiniment reconnaissant si vous étiez la plus directe possible avec moi. Même si vous craignez d’être impolie. Surtout si vous craignez d’être impolie en fait. Est-ce raisonnable de vous demander cela ?   
  
La jeune femme fut quelque peu prise au dépourvu par ce préambule, aussi elle hésita plusieurs longues secondes avant de répondre. Elle ne s’y attendait pas, mais dans un sens cela l’arrangeait. Elle aussi avec toutes les peines du monde à lire entre les lignes.   
  
\- Je serais tout à fait directe avec vous si vous êtes tout à fait direct avec moi, répondit-elle.   
\- Entendu, fit Thorn en se détendant très légèrement.   
\- Très bien.   
  
Il y eût de nouveau quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles Ophélie sentit sa nervosité remonter de plusieurs crans.   
  
\- Qu’ai-je fait ? finit par demander Thorn.   
  
Ophélie ouvrit la bouche pour demander de quoi il pouvait bien parler, mais il leva une main pour l’interrompre, aussi elle le laissa finir, les sourcils froncés.   
  
\- Je comprend bien que j’ai fait quelque chose pour perdre le peu de respect et de confiance que vous m’accordiez. Et je ne doute pas que vous avez probablement raison de m’en vouloir autant que vous le faites, seulement je n’ai … J’ai promis d’être parfaitement direct avec vous Ophélie, et je le suis … Je n’ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu’est précisément la chose que j’ai faite pour vous monter contre moi. Et je vous prie de me le dire.   
  


Voilà qui expliquait certaines choses, songea l’animiste. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir soigneusement avant de se risquer à formuler une réponse. Fondamentalement, c’était moins ce que Thorn avait fait que ce qu’il n’avait pas fait qui avait blessé Ophélie le plus. Elle prit la parole avec prudence.   
  
\- Vous m’avez caché les véritables raisons pour lesquelles vous voulez m’épouser, dit-elle. Vous m’avez fait venir jusqu’ici alors que je ne le voulais pas, vous m’avez obligé à risquer ma vie pour pouvoir m’avoir à l'œil, et jamais vous ne m’avez dit pourquoi j’étais là. Jamais vous ne m’avez dit quoi que ce soit d’ailleurs, en tout cas pas avant qu’il soit trop tard. Il a fallu que ce soit votre tante qui m’apprenne la raison pour laquelle vous êtes allé chercher une épouse sur Anima.   
  
Elle marqua une brève pause, puis poursuivit, laissant les mots couler depuis sa bouche avec une colère croissante. Enfin elle pouvait lui dire en face tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur.   
  
\- Vous savez, j’aurais trouvé ça bizarre que vous cherchiez à m’épouser seulement pour mes pouvoirs si vous me l’aviez dit pendant notre voyage vers le Pôle. Bizarre, mais sans plus. Peut être même que j’aurais été soulagée de savoir qu’il ne s’agissait que de politique et pas d’un fétiche étrange. Et j’aurais probablement été disposée à coopérer pour peu que j’en retire quelque chose de mon côté. Si seulement vous me l’aviez dit. Mais au lieu de ça, vous avez préféré faire votre égoïste, me cacher le plus de choses possibles et me manipuler sans cesse. Je voulais vraiment vous faire confiance, mais vous avez tout fait pour me prouver que vous n’en étiez pas digne. Voilà. C’est pour ça que je vous en veux.   
  
Thorn avait les yeux fixés sur le sol, mais Ophélie savait que toute son attention était braquée sur elle. La mâchoire contractée, il semblait réfléchir très intensément. Il était probablement en train d’analyser précisément chacune de ses paroles et de préparer sa réponse en conséquence. La jeune femme était cependant certaine que cette réponse n’allait pas lui plaire, peu importe combien il aurait essayé de la rendre polie.   
  
\- Je comprends, déclara-t-il finalement. Je crois que jamais personne ne m’avait donné de raisons aussi rationnellement valables de me détester que celles que vous venez de m’exposer.    
  
Il fit une pause pour chercher ses mots.   
  
\- Je plaide coupable, dit-il. Je vous ai caché beaucoup de choses et je n’aurais pas dû. Je reconnais mes fautes ainsi que mon égoïsme et je ne saurais jamais assez m’en excuser. Mais je maintiens toutefois que mes intentions n’ont jamais été de vous faire du mal ou de me servir de vous. Me laisserez-vous raconter ma version des faits ?   
\- Vous n’espérez tout de même pas me convaincre ? s’offusqua Ophélie. Après avoir admit à voix haute que j’avais raison de ne pas vous faire confiance ?   
\- Mon but n’est pas de vous convaincre que quoi que ce soit, et j’admet entièrement vous avoir causé du tort. Je veux seulement rétablir la vérité.   
\- Eh bien dans ce cas, racontez.   
  
Thorn inclina la tête d’un air reconnaissant, puis prit encore une fois le temps de soigneusement réfléchir à ce qu’il allait dire. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa montre, qu’il fit tourner entre ses doigts. Ophélie dû faire un violent effort mental pour ne pas commencer à se tordre les mains sous l’effet de la nervosité.   
  
\- Être anobli par le Seigneur Farouk n’était en réalité pas ma motivation principale pour lire le Livre, déclara-t-il alors.   
  
La jeune femme, prise au dépourvu par cette révélation, fronça d’autant plus les sourcils, attendant d’en apprendre plus.   
  
\- Je suis convaincu que le Livre cache les secrets des Chroniqueurs et de leurs conspirations, poursuivit Thorn. Compte tenu de mes … affiliations, vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi je m’y intéresse. En fait, découvrir ces informations m’obsède depuis des années. C’est pourquoi, dès que j’ai entraperçu une chance d’obtenir des pouvoirs d’animiste et de fouiller à ma guise les secrets du Livre, je n’ai pas pris le temps de me poser de questions, et j’ai exécuté l’ébauche de plan que j’avais.   
  
Il soupira.   
  
\- Je n’aurais pas dû. Je n’avais absolument aucune idée d’en quoi je m’embarquais. Obsédé comme je l’étais par mon but, j’ai négligé la partie la plus importante de ce plan : le fait que j’allais me marier à quelqu’un. Et que, par conséquent, une autre personne allait être tout aussi affectée que moi par mes machinations, sinon plus. Lorsque je vous ai vue pour la première fois, cette réalité m’a frappé en pleine figure, et j’ai commencé à paniquer. Je suis mauvais avec les gens, et encore plus avec les imprévus. J’ai voulu tout vous révéler pendant le voyage, comme il aurait été préférable, mais je n’ai pas osé. J’ai remis à plus tard, encore et encore, croyant qu’il y aurait bien un moment approprié pour vous le révéler une fois que nous serions arrivés au Pôle et hors de danger. Mais ce moment n’est jamais arrivé. Et pire …   
  
Une pause. Ophélie réalisa qu’elle ne respirait plus.   
  
\- Pire encore, continua Thorn après une seconde, plus je vous côtoyais, plus je réalisais que vous étiez … extraordinaire. Admirable. En quelques mois à peine vous avez su montrer plus de courage, de droiture et de dignité que quiconque que j’ai pu rencontrer. Et le pire dans tout ça, c’est que vous ne me détestiez même pas encore. Je ne croyais pas ma chance, j’aurais tout fait, absolument tout pour une minute de votre attention, pour un milligramme de votre respect. Et j’ai commencé à avoir de plus en peur que tout vous dire, à ce stade, n’allait que m’attirer votre haine. J’ai eu raison d’ailleurs. Si seulement j’avais eu la décence de vous le dire moi-même, peut-être que je m’en voudrais moins maintenant. Peu importe mes sentiments dans tout cela. J’ai été un imbécile et un lâche et vous avez raison de m’en vouloir. Mais jamais je ne vous aurais ainsi manipulé dans le but de vous faire du mal. Et ce n’est pas parce que vous n’aviez pas d’importance à mes yeux que je ne vous ai rien dit. C’est parce que vous en aviez trop.   
  
Il s’arrêta pendant plusieurs secondes, avant d’achever :   
  
\- Je sais que cela n’excuse rien. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était être tout à fait honnête pour une fois. Clarifier quelques points. J’aimerai avoir les mots pour exprimer à quel point je suis désolé. Je pourrais vous juger de ne plus jamais agir de la sorte, mais vous n’avez aucune raison de me faire confiance. Alors je crois que c’est tout ce que j’avais à dire.   
  
Cependant, il se ravisa. Considérant sa montre, il finit par la tendre vers la jeune femme.   
  
\- Au cas où vous douteriez de ma sincérité, dit-il, je vous autorise à la lire si vous le souhaitez. Je l’ai eu en main tout le temps, j’espère que cela vous suffirait à détecter un mensonge.   
  
Ophélie n’avait aucune idée de quoi faire de toutes les nouvelles informations qui refusaient de s’absorber dans son cerveau saturé. Elle en était au millième niveau de confusion, et avait passé les deux dernières minutes à fixer Thorn, interdite. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la montre qu’il lui tendait avant de revenir vers lui. Il la regardait avec de l’inquiétude plein les yeux, guettant sa réaction sans chercher à masquer la sienne.   
Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir. Elle ne se souvenait que de très peu de situations où elle n’avait pas vu Thorn avec cette montre en main. Lui offrir de la lire, c’était lui offrir de partager toutes ses pensées depuis qu’ils se connaissaient et même avant. C’était une offre désespérée. Il était absolument certain qu’elle n’allait pas le croire, et prêt à tout pour lui prouver son innocence.   
  
C’est là qu’elle eut un déclic, et toutes les inconsistances qu’elle avait relevées dans le comportement de son fiancé se mirent à trouver un sens. Elle venait, après des mois et des mois à se questionner, de cerner Thorn. Une façade d’opportuniste et de froid calculateur venait dissimuler un asocial aux immenses difficultés sociales qui essayait désespérément de cacher le fait qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait.   
  
Deux choses se produisirent alors simultanément. Dire que l’une avait causé l’autre aurait été vaguement incorrect, mais elles étaient indubitablement liées.   
Premièrement, Ophélie comprit qu’en réalité elle et son fiancé se ressemblaient énormément, malgré l’apparente opposition de leurs personnalités. Elle n’aurait pas su comment l’exprimer, mais elle avait l’intime conviction qu’ils fonctionnaient de manière très similaire.   
Deuxièmement, pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait appris l’existence du contrat, Ophélie considéra la possibilité de tout lui pardonner. Bien sûr, elle ne le ferait pas, pas aussi vite et aussi facilement du moins, mais elle pouvait à présent s’imaginer des circonstances où elle pourrait lui pardonner son comportement.   
  
Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la montre, puis secoua la tête.   
  
\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-elle. Si vous aviez menti, vous ne me proposeriez pas de lire un objet qui vous est si cher.   
  
Légèrement décontenancé, Thorn referma sa main sur sa montre et attendit qu’elle prenne à nouveau la parole.   
  
\- Donc si je comprends bien, reprit Ophélie, vous avez tout raté, non pas parce que vous me considériez comme un dégât collatéral, mais parce que vous êtes un incompétent fini.   
  
Là, pour la première fois depuis qu’elle le connaissait, Ophélie vit subitement Thorn sourire. Un sourire crispé et nerveux qui étirait étrangement les angles secs de son visage. Perturbée, elle sourit nerveusement en miroir.   
  
\- C’est cela, fit son fiancé, penaud.   
  
Elle secoua la tête, amusée. Le froid était en train de la rattraper, plus vicieux que jamais, et commençait à l’empêcher de réfléchir. Elle prit quelques instants pour bien choisir sa réponse.   
  
\- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en tirer comme ça, dit-elle finalement. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, j’accepte de vous laisser une … deuxième chance. Trouvons un accord et essayons de ne pas … se nuire ?   
\- C’est exactement ce que je souhaitais vous demander, avoua Thorn avec un soulagement palpable. Oui, je pense que ça serait le mieux.   
\- Dans ce cas, plus de secrets. Si quelque chose me concerne, vous avez interdiction de me le cacher. De même, je veux être au courant de vos plans et avoir mon mot à dire.   
\- Entendu.   
\- Et je pourrais compter sur votre aide.   
\- Cela va de soi.   
\- Je vous demanderais une compensation, déclara finalement Ophélie. Pour avoir quitté mon arche natale et frôlé la mort plusieurs fois de manière à ce que vous puissiez récupérer mon pouvoir. Que votre quête soit celle de la gloire ou de la vérité ou peu importe, je m’en fiche, ça vous regarde. Je veux quelque chose en retour.   
\- Vous avez quelque chose de précis en tête ? demanda Thorn avec prudence.   
  
Ophélie pausa. En toute honnêteté, elle n’avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. Sa seule idée était que cela n’aurait été que justice qu’elle reçoive une forme de compensation, mais elle n’avait pas pensé plus loin.   
  
\- Pas encore, admit-elle. Mais je trouverai.   
\- Parfait, fit Thorn. Demandez-moi ce que vous voudrez.   
  
Sa bonne volonté était toujours aussi déroutante. Ophélie garda le silence, attendant qu’il dise quelque chose ou qu’il close leur conversation. Cependant, après quelques instants de silence embarrassé, elle réalisa que son fiancé avait eût exactement la même idée. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes sans savoir quoi dire. C’était une situation étrangement comique.   
L’animiste frissonna. Maintenant, le froid était juste trop pour elle, et elle se sentait épuisée. L’inquiétude que lui avait induit cette conversation l’avait vidée de ses forces. Elle désirait à présent retourner dans sa chambre au plus vite, dormir un peu et surtout se réchauffer.   
  
\- Si nous en avons fini, dit-elle d’une voix plus faible qu’elle aurait voulu, je pense que je vais vous laisser. Je meurs de froid.   
\- Très bien, répondit Thorn en inclinant la tête. Je vous remercie de m’avoir permis d’éclaircir la situation.   
\- Nous en avions besoin tous les deux.   
\- J’espère en tout cas que cela nous permettra de parvenir à une entente. Je ne vais pas m’éterniser, je vous ai déjà imposé ma présence assez longtemps pour aujourd’hui. Je … Je repasserai pour vous apporter de quoi manger et m’assurer que vous allez bien. Merci encore.   
  
Disant cela, Thorn se leva, l’air embarrassé pour une raison qu’Ophélie ignorait. N’ayant plus la force de poursuivre cette discussion plus longtemps, elle le salua et le laissa partir. Une fois seule, elle retourna se coucher mais ne s’endormit pas avant un long moment. 

  
Fixant le plafond sans le voir, elle réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se produire, et pensait à ses opinions concernant son fiancé. A présent qu’elle avait reçu un exemple de ce qu’il se passait lorsque son masque se soulevait, ces opinions étaient toutes plus ou moins en train de changer.   
C’est là qu’un sentiment nouveau à son égard commença à germer, de manière pratiquement imperceptible, un sentiment qui changeait beaucoup de choses : de la sympathie.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon d'avoir mit tellement de temps à vous publier ce chapitre, mais j'aime avoir de l'avance et le chapitre 7 me posait beaucoup de problèmes. Bref, voilà votre chapitre 6, avec un supplément rapprochement entre nos deux imbéciles préférés !

Le restant de la journée, ainsi que le lendemain, se déroula sans nouvelle rencontre avec Thorn. Malgré leur discussion et la “deuxième chance” que lui avait officiellement accordé Ophélie, il semblait persister dans son idée de ne venir à l’appartement que lorsque la jeune femme dormait afin de lui éviter d’avoir à intéragir avec lui. Ce qui aurait été tout à fait valable si la situation n’avait pas à ce point drastiquement changé.   
  
Ce n’était pas qu’Ophélie avait envie de voir Thorn à proprement parler, même si elle voulait le voir. La nuance était subtile et difficile à comprendre, même pour elle, mais voilà comment elle voyait les choses :   
  
La conversation qu’ils avaient eût avait changé les choses, elle avait mit sur la table toute une multitude d’informations nouvelles qui l’avaient, à terme, convaincue de laisser une deuxième chance à son fiancé là où elle n’aurait jamais imaginé le faire. Cependant, rien n’était encore résolu. Elle avait encore des choses à dire à Thorn, des choses auxquelles elle n’avait pas pu penser au moment où ils s’étaient quittés. Elle aurait voulu discuter des événements à venir avec lui, comment il comptait apprendre à se servir de l’animisme en si peu de temps et ce qu’il allait advenir d’elle une fois que le contrat serait honoré. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir négocier les termes de leur nouvelle alliance et parler avec lui de l’attitude à adopter en public vis à vis de leur relation.   
Et, même si elle avait du mal à l’admettre, elle aurait voulu s’excuser. Car il était clair à présent qu’elle avait commis certaines erreurs de jugement qu’elle regrettait fortement. Lors de leur dernière dispute elle avait très clairement blessé Thorn, et ça n’était certainement pas la première fois. Certes le comportement de son fiancé à son égard avait été désastreux, mais il lui avait présenté ses excuses et montré son respect, à présent il était juste qu’elle fasse de même à son tour. Le moins qu’elle pouvait faire pour rendre les choses plus faciles entre eux, c’était lui faire savoir que contrairement à ce qu’il semblait penser, elle ne le considérait pas comme un sous-homme indigne de respect.   
  
Cependant, après plus de vingt-quatre heures sans l’ombre d’une apparition de son fiancé, Ophélie commençait à comprendre que clarifier les derniers détails allait prendre plus de temps qu’elle l’aurait voulu. Ce qui ne l’arrangeait pas, car sa fièvre semblait avoir encore gagné en intensité ce jour là. Elle avait à peine réussi à sortir de son lit pour manger ce matin là, et avait passé le plus gros de la journée à somnoler dans un état à mi-chemin entre le rêve éveillé et les hallucinations. Réfléchir sérieusement commençait à être un gros effort et elle ignorait si elle se sentirait apte à parler si cela empirait encore.   
  
Le soir était arrivé très soudainement, prenant la jeune femme par surprise. Elle ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’elle s’était endormie avant de s’éveiller trois heures plus tard, à peine plus reposée et proprement affamée.   
Les membres faibles et l’esprit embrumé, il lui fallut un moment pour se redresser et se préparer mentalement à sortir du lit pour tituber jusqu’à la cuisine. Son écharpe s’enroula nerveusement autour de son cou, inquiète de la voir quitter la relative chaleur de son lit. Et en effet, le froid vint lui mordre la peau dès qu’elle se fut extraite des couvertures. Elle frissonna longuement, mais ne renonça pas à se lever pour autant. Elle mourait de faim presque autant que de froid et savait que manger lui ferait du bien. Si elle avait de la chance, cela ne faisait pas longtemps que Thorn était passé lui déposer à manger et elle aurait quelque chose de tiède à se mettre sous la dent.   
  
Elle se leva donc et marcha à pas lents et incertains à travers l’appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Elle passa devant le feu qui lui offrit un bref instant de chaleur et tituba ensuite jusqu’à la cuisine où elle alluma la lumière et tomba directement sur l’assiette laissée par son fiancé, qui l’attendait sur la table.   
Ophélie s’assit et mangea. Malheureusement pour elle, le repas avait largement eût le temps de refroidir, mais elle était trop faible et affamée pour avoir le courage de s’en plaindre. Elle mangea aussi rapidement que ses mains engourdies le lui permettaient, mais n’échappa pas pour autant au froid glacial de la cuisine. Elle parvint à avaler la moitié de ce qu’il y avait sur son assiette. Ce n’était pas assez pour être correctement nourrie, mais la fièvre lui coupait quasi totalement l’appétit, alors manger en quantité suffisante était un défi constant. 

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir épuisé avant de se relever. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu’elle était malade, et son état n’allait pas en s’améliorant. Vivre ainsi était en train de devenir une torture, elle n’avait plus qu’une envie et c’était que tout cela s’arrête.   
  
En sortant de la cuisine, elle alla se laisser tomber devant le feu, roulée en boule sur un fauteuil dans la position la plus confortable qu’elle put trouver. Là, elle ferma les yeux et respira longuement et profondément dans l’espoir que ses pensées s’éclairciraient si elle coupait sa vue pendant un moment. Cela ne fonctionna pas, mais la chaleur lui fit du bien.   
  
Ophélie réalisa alors progressivement ce qui lui posait problème, du moins en partie. Au-delà des symptômes et de l’inconfort physique, au-delà de la fatigue et du froid et de la faim, au-delà de toutes ses questions restées sans réponse. L’ennui.   
Il n’y avait rien à faire ici. Rien pour passer le temps et se distraire de sa maladie. C’était un problème qu’elle avait déjà brièvement rencontré au Pôle mais il avait rapidement été résolu lorsqu’on lui avait donné tour à tour les deux pires emplois qui soient pour quelqu’un comme elle.   
Mais à présent qu’elle était seule dans un appartement avec une fièvre incapacitante et l’interdiction formelle de sortir pour éviter de contaminer qui que ce soit, Ophélie se rendait compte avec plusieurs jours de retard d’à quel point elle était désoeuvrée.   
L’ennui, maintenant qu’elle se rendait compte de sa présence, était partout, dans les coins les plus obscurs de son esprit, tellement imprégné dans sa tête qu’il commençait à l’affecter physiquement. L’ennui lui démangeait l’esprit, et elle n’avait rien pour tenter de le combattre.   
  
C’était peut être, en rétrospective, une des raisons qui l’avait poussée à attendre sa prochaine rencontre avec Thorn avec autant d’impatience. Elle avait juste envie de parler à quelqu’un, pour tromper son ennui pendant un moment.   
  
Cependant, il semblait clair qu’elle ne croiserait pas à nouveau la route de son fiancé avant un moment, aussi Ophélie soupira à nouveau, se roula plus étroitement en boule dans l’espoir de pouvoir échapper plus efficacement au froid, puis tourna résolument son regard vers le feu. Elle ne voulait pas retourner tout de suite dans sa chambre, il fallait encore qu’elle se réchauffe un peu plus, aussi elle prit la résolution de regarder les flammes en espérant naïvement que le temps passerait un peu plus vite.   
  
Les bûches craquaient doucement dans le fourneau, diffusant une douce lumière rouge et mouvante. Le regard fixé sur les braises orangées, Ophélie se détendit quelque peu au fur et à mesure que la chaleur venait la soulager, et elle commença à se balancer doucement d’avant en arrière tout en mordillant le bout de ses gants. De minuscules étincelles montaient du feu en fin de vie et dansaient un instant dans les airs avant de disparaître. De temps à autre, les braises se cassaient et tombaient. L’animiste était pratiquement en transe, au bord de la dépersonnalisation, les yeux plongés dans le fourneau tandis que, malgré sa proximité au feu, ses membres peinaient à se réchauffer plus que superficiellement.   
  
Le bruit discret mais soudain de la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrait la tira brusquement de sa rêverie. Elle sursauta, ses lunettes manquant de tomber, et elle se tourna vivement vers l’entrée du salon où la haute silhouette de Thorn venait d’apparaître. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour la remarquer. Il se figea et resta silencieux pendant un bref moment, surpris, avant de prendre la parole.   
  
\- Pardon, dit-il, je pensais que vous seriez encore endormie.   
\- Bonsoir, répondit Ophélie d’une voix faible.   
  
Thorn hésita pendant un instant avant de s’avancer vers elle et d’aller remettre du bois sur le feu pour lui éviter de s’éteindre. Ophélie le regarda faire. Ses gestes étaient calculés et précis, comme toujours, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de le sentir mal à l’aise et légèrement fébrile, à moins que cela soit un effet de son imagination. Lorsqu’il se releva, il baissa brièvement les yeux sur elle, mais détourna le regard dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.   
  
\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il après un silence.   
\- Je crois que nous n’avons pas entièrement fini notre dernière conversation, fit la jeune femme.   
\- Y a-t-il encore des choses que vous voudriez clarifier ?   
\- Oui, et je pense que si nous devons travailler ensemble il serait bon de s’organiser un peu. De discuter un peu des événements à venir.   
\- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer indiscret, dit Thorn avec prudence, mais vous n’avez pas l’air en forme. Ne serait-il pas préférable que je revienne demain ?   
\- Je … hésita Ophélie. Oui, vous avez raison.   
\- Bien, je reviendrai demain. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer à présent. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.   
  
Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Ophélie se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, puis décida qu’il était temps de se jeter à l’eau.   
  
\- Thorn ? le retint-elle.   
  
Il stoppa net et se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur. Elle mit quelques instants à trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu’elle voulait lui dire, mais finit par prendre la parole.   
  
\- Je sais que ça sort de nulle part, dit-elle d’un ton mal assuré, mais je voulais vous dire que … Vous n’êtes pas déplaisant par essence. Votre présence en elle-même n’est pas un problème et le monde ne devient pas soudainement plus agréable pour moi dès que vous quittez les lieux. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée si je vous ai un jour laissé penser que je pensais l’inverse. Je vous en veux toujours un peu, je ne vous le cache pas, mais s'il-vous-plaît n’allez pas penser que je vous considère comme quelqu’un d’intrinsèquement détestable ou quelque chose du genre. Je crois que notre dispute de l’autre jour vous a affecté et je suis désolée, j’ai été injuste.   
  
Tout en parlant, Ophélie vit le visage de son fiancé se décomposer d’une manière qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé voir sur un être humain vivant. S’il n’avait pas déjà été pâle comme la mort, elle se doutait qu’il aurait blêmit de façon impossible. Ses yeux trahissaient une totale panique, et sa respiration s’était faite irrégulière. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir sa montre, tandis qu’il peinait à regagner le contrôle de ses expressions faciales.   
Pendant un instant, la jeune femme se demanda s’il ne risquait pas de s’évanouir, et en vint presque à regretter d’avoir fait ses excuses. Il semblait sincèrement paniqué. Mais elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière à présent, et lorsqu’elle se tut et que le silence s’éternisa, elle commença à redouter sa réaction qui ne venait pas.   
  
Un lourd silence s’écoula avec une lenteur douloureuse. Ophélie peinait à respirer, espérant sincèrement ne pas avoir fait d’erreur grossière de communication.   
  
Puis Thorn prit une longue inspiration et répondit, d’une voix dont il ne pouvait pas cacher le tremblement :   
  
\- C’est hum … C’est la première fois que quelqu’un me dit quelque chose de la sorte … Je ne sais pas quoi dire.   
  
Pour une raison qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas, Ophélie trouva son embarras extrêmement attachant. Elle sourit faiblement, soulagée qu’il ne se soit pas enfui.   
  
\- Eh bien, dit-elle doucement, personne ne m'avait jamais qualifiée d’extraordinaire avant vous alors …    
\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes paroles, déclara Thorn. Je le pense réellement.   
\- Et moi je ne reviendrai pas sur les miennes, rétorqua l’animiste. Ce n’est pas parce que les gens d’ici n’ont pas envie de vous considérer comme une personne digne de respect que je vais suivre leur mauvais exemple. Nous avons fait la paix, nous avons décidé de travailler ensemble, je crois que ça veut dire que nous sommes des égaux. Alors vous pouvez arrêter de ressentir le besoin de vous excuser d’exister. Si à un moment vous me dérangez, je vous le ferais savoir directement. C’est d’accord ?   
  
Thorn demeura interdit pendant plusieurs instants, puis il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Le voir sourire, même à cause de la nervosité, était toujours une expérience très perturbante. Ophélie mordilla le bout du doigt de son gant.   
  
\- Vous m’avez eut, dit-il, je ne sais pas du tout quoi répondre.   
\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de répondre. Et si vous voulez partir, vous pouvez partir, mon objectif n’est pas de vous embarrasser. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était vous dire que vous n’avez pas besoin de vous enfuir à chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons.   
  
Son fiancé garda le silence pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant intensément.   
  
\- Merci, fit-il finalement. Merci de m’accorder votre confiance et de dialoguer avec moi. C’est un honneur à mes yeux.   
  
Ophélie lui adressa un faible sourire. Elle se garda bien de lui dire que le fait qu’il voit cela comme un honneur était une démonstration flamboyante du fait que sa vie était un enfer, cela aurait été inapproprié.   
Le froid la fit frissonner et elle ramena ses genoux sur son torse dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer quelque peu. Elle leva les yeux vers Thorn, l’air gênée.   
  
\- Hum … fit-elle timidement, si l’idée de boire un peu pour lutter contre le froid est toujours d’actualité … Est ce que ça serait déraisonnable de demander un verre ?   
  
Thorn, qui n’attendait qu’une occasion de changer de sujet pour revenir sur un terrain où il était moins maladroit, agit prestement. En quelques unes de ses longues enjambées, il avait disparu dans la cuisine, où la jeune femme l’entendit fouiller dans plusieurs placard avant qu’il réapparaisse dans le salon avec une bouteille et deux verres.   
  
\- Je ne dirais pas non à un verre moi-même, dit-il en déposant ses trouvailles sur la table basse. Vous n’avez rien contre le rhum ? C’est tout ce que j’ai sous la main.   
  
Ophélie n’avait encore jamais trop touché à cet alcool au delà des desserts, mais si elle en était arrivée au point où elle acceptait de boire pour lutter contre le froid, elle ne voyait pas trop ce que le choix de l’alcool pouvait faire. Elle haussa les épaules. Son fiancé versa un fond de rhum dans l’un des verres et le lui tendit.   
L’odeur, délicieuse mais forte, la réveilla quelque peu. Elle but prudemment une gorgée, qui lui brûla la bouche en lui faisant le plus grand bien. Le goût la fit légèrement grimacer, mais il était bien moins désagréable que celui de la vodka, et l'arôme était plaisant. Elle avala une deuxième gorgée, appréciant la chaleur qui lui coulait dans la gorge. En face d’elle, Thorn hésitait à se servir un verre à son tour.   
  
\- Me permettrez-vous de rester boire avec vous ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants.   
\- Bien sûr, répondit Ophélie.   
  
L’air reconnaissant, il s’installa sur le fauteuil voisin, le visage à moitié plongé dans l’ombre. La lumière dansante du feu accentuait les angles de sa figure d’une façon qui le rendait d’autant plus impressionnant. Ophélie lui sourit faiblement et avala une nouvelle gorgée de rhum pour se donner une contenance. Un moment s’écoula en silence, chacun réfléchissant à quoi dire.   
  
\- Bien, finit par reprendre Thorn, vous m’aviez dit que vous vouliez parler de l’avenir, c’est bien ça ?   
  
La jeune femme acquiesça prudemment. Il se pencha pour attraper son verre avant de s’appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil.   
  
\- Alors je vous écoute.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous jure que la fic n'est pas morte ! J'avance juste à une vitesse inacceptable !

Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. La conversation fut compliquée au début, mais au fur et à mesure qu’ils commençaient à se cerner l’un l’autre, et l’alcool aidant, l’échange devint de plus en plus facile, de plus en plus fluide, de plus en plus naturel. Ophélie ne se souvenait pas de comment ils en étaient venus à parler d’Anima et de son métier là bas, mais elle s’en était servie de tremplin pour parler de son musée, puis d’Histoire et des sujets qui la passionnaient.   
Si ses parents ou sa grande sœur avaient été là, ils auraient probablement averti Thorn dès que le sujet était arrivé sur la table. Attention de ne pas lancer Ophélie sur son travail au musée, sinon elle va monologuer pendant des heures et vous ne pourrez plus l’arrêter. Et c’est vrai que ses digressions sans fin sur le monde d’avant la Déchirure avaient tendance à ennuyer ses interlocuteurs. D’habitude, elle arrivait à consciemment s’empêcher d’aborder le sujet, pour son bien et celui de son entourage.   
Mais cette fois ci, elle n’y avait pas pensé. Elle était tellement contente de pouvoir parler de son arche d’origine et de son musée que, lorsqu’elle avait finalement réalisé qu’elle monologuait, elle avait déjà parlé en continu pendant presque vingt minutes.   
  
\- Pardonnez-moi, s’était-elle excusée en baissant les yeux, gênée. Je vous ennuie. Parfois je me laisse emporter et j’oublie les bonnes manières …   
  
Thorn l’avait alors regardée fixement pendant quelques instants avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis il avait répondu ceci :   
  
\- Votre discours était absolument captivant je ne m’étais même pas rendu compte que du temps avait passé. Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous excuser, vous n’avez commis aucun faux pas.   
  
Puis, après un instant, il avait ajouté :   
  
\- Et je serais ravi de continuer à vous écouter parler. Votre passion est communicative.   
  
Dire que cette réponse avait prit Ophélie au dépourvu aurait été un doux euphémisme. Elle n’avait rencontré qu’une poignée de personnes dans sa vie qui auraient été susceptibles de trouver un quelconque intérêt à ses monologues décousus, et elle n’aurait jamais pensé que Thorn puisse en faire partie. Pourtant, il avait l’air parfaitement sincère. Alors, une fois que sa surprise et son embarras se furent estompés, elle reprit timidement là où elle s’était arrêtée.   
  
Elle constata, au fil de leur échange, que Thorn l’écoutait avec une attention infaillible, et un intérêt qui ne semblait qu’augmenter avec le temps. Non seulement il l’écoutait, mais il cherchait activement à comprendre. Il posait des questions, l’encourageait à lui expliquer tout ce qu’elle pouvait expliquer, et à aucun moment il ne chercha à l’arrêter dans une digression. Il ne montrait pas la plus petite trace d’agacement ou d’incompréhension, seulement une honnête envie d’en savoir plus. Et, s’il était ignorant dans le domaine, sa mémoire sans défaut et son sincère intérêt en faisait un interlocuteur absolument fantastique.   
Ophélie lui parla de techniques d’archéologie animistes, lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes l’avancée des recherches concernant le monde précédant la Déchirure, lui raconta un millier d’anecdotes diverses, et certainement beaucoup d’autres choses dont elle ne se souvenait pas mais lui si. C’était probablement l’échange le plus plaisant qu’elle avait eût avec qui que ce soit depuis son arrivée au Pôle. Il n’était question ni de vie, ni de mort, ni de statut social, ni de mariage.   
  
Ils ne s’étaient quittés que lorsque la jeune femme avait commencé à tomber de fatigue, et que Thorn lui avait poliment recommandé d’aller se coucher et de remettre la suite de leur conversation au lendemain.   
  
Et il tint sa promesse. Le lendemain, il revint dans la soirée et proposa à nouveau à Ophélie de s’installer devant le feu pour discuter. Et encore une fois, il la poussa à lui parler de ce qui la passionnait, et il écouta avec attention, et c’était la première fois qu’une telle chose arrivait à l’animiste.   
  
En voulait-elle toujours à Thorn ? Oui, un peu. Autant qu’il était possible d’en vouloir à quelqu’un d’aussi attentif et prévenant, et qui se préoccupait d’elle avec autant de sincérité. Non pas que son fiancé ait été débarrassé de ses manières maladroites et de sa brusquerie, Ophélie se doutait bien qu’il s’agissait là de traits de personnalité qui ne s’effaceraient certainement jamais, mais le fait d’être certaine qu’il ne lui voulait aucun mal rendait ces maladresses beaucoup moins importantes. Il ne s’était pas transformé en prince charmant du jour au lendemain, mais il était passé du statut de personne extrêmement désagréable à côtoyer à celui de personne la moins désagréable à côtoyer du Pôle, ce qui restait exceptionnel. Le fait qu’elle soit passée par une phase d’ennui si intense devait cependant aider.

Il resta à l’appartement deux heures tout au plus, trop peu de temps au goût de la jeune femme qui aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler toute la journée si elle avait pu. Jamais elle n’aurait osé le lui dire, honnêtement c’était à peine si elle osait se l’avouer. Mais une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Ophélie se blottit encore longtemps dans le souvenir de leur conversation. Et, une fois que celui-ci eut commencé à perdre en netteté, elle se mit, sans réellement s’en rendre compte, à attendre qu’il revienne.

Ce n’était pas seulement la perspective de pouvoir parler de ses passions qui lui donnaient hâte de revoir Thorn. Lors de leur première véritable dialogue, quelques jours plus tôt, Ophélie avait perçu quelque chose chez lui, quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait pas su définir mais qui lui avait, instinctivement, donné la certitude qu’elle avait bien plus en commun avec son fiancé qu’elle avait pu le penser jusqu’à présent. Mais à présent qu’ils avaient partagé plusieurs échanges sincères et que le masque de glace de Thorn commençait progressivement à tomber, elle pouvait lentement se rendre compte de l’étendue de leurs similitudes.

Ophélie n’avait jamais été douée pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait dans la tête des autres, et jusqu’à présent Thorn n’avait pas fait exception. Mais à l’instant même où il commençait à se détendre et à laisser transparaître son véritable visage, tout devenait immédiatement plus clair. Soudain, elle était capable de comprendre avec une exactitude quasi effrayante comment il réfléchissait, quelle était sa logique, et à prévoir ses actions. Et cela, elle ne pouvait l’expliquer que d’une seule manière : elle fonctionnait, à une poignée de détails près, de la même façon que lui. Bien sûr ils différaient dans beaucoup d’aspects, mais Ophélie gardait la certitude que leurs cerveaux devaient avoir été conçus dans la même fabrique. Elle se reconnaissait dans ses tics, dans ses hésitations lorsqu’il prenait la parole, dans sa manière de planifier toutes ses actions à l’avance. Et, même si cela aurait été présomptueux de sa part de tirer des conclusions hâtives, elle avait l’impression qu’il se reconnaissait dans certains aspects de sa personnalité également.

Lorsqu’elle y réfléchissait avec plus de recul, Ophélie ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander comment les choses avaient bien pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps. Moins d’une semaine auparavant elle était incapable de s’imaginer avoir une relation cordiale avec son fiancé, et voilà qu’elle était pratiquement prête à le considérer comme un … ami ? Dit ainsi, cela n’avait aucun sens, et la jeune femme n’avait pas l’ombre d’une explications sur ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup. 

Mais si elle écoutait ses émotions et son instinct, qui ne l’avait jamais trahis, Ophélie était tentée de laisser les choses suivre leur cours, aussi bizarre qu’il puisse être, et de ne pas trop se poser de questions. C’était peut-être la première fois depuis son arrivée au Pôle qu’elle se sentait réellement en sécurité avec quelqu’un.

Malheureusement pour elle, la fièvre eût raison de la jeune femme et elle s’endormit le soir même avant d’avoir pu revoir son fiancé. Il n’y avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre tant que ça, elle était épuisée et une bonne nuit de sommeil était toujours largement appréciable, mais lorsqu’elle se réveilla le lendemain matin et découvrit que le feu brûlait haut et clair, signe que Thorn était déjà passé par l’appartement et risquait de ne pas revenir avant la soirée, elle eût un léger pincement au coeur. Néanmoins elle prit la résolution de ne pas trop perdre son temps à attendre.   
  
Aujourd’hui n’était pas un bon jour. Le froid était toujours aussi mordant malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans l’appartement, et la fièvre la drainait de son énergie à peine osait-elle penser à faire quelque chose. Elle aurait voulu aller prendre une douche mais n’en trouva pas la force. Elle passa la matinée à comater dans son lit, rassembla toutes ses forces pour aller se nourrir à midi puis comata un peu plus sur son fauteuil au salon jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente le sommeil la gagner, après quoi elle retourna dans sa chambre pour dormir une poignée d’heures. Elle n’avait rien pour se distraire, et son propre cerveau refusait de fonctionner de manière décente. Lorsqu’elle ne somnolait pas à moitié sur place, elle peinait à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit et perdait le fil de ses réflexions au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Dormir était le seul véritable moyen d’échapper à la frustration.

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, en fin d’après-midi, elle passa encore un long moment allongée dans son lit à fixer le plafond à travers le flou de sa vision sans lunettes. Elle aurait voulu se lever, trouver quelque chose à faire, n’importe quoi, mais il lui était impossible de bouger. Aucune des parties de son cerveau ne voulait se mettre d’accord avec les autres, et en conséquence elle avait beau avoir une envie brûlante d’agir, elle n’y arrivait pas.

Il lui fallut une éternité pour étendre sa main et attraper ses lunettes, et une éternité supplémentaire pour réussir à s’asseoir. La frustration montait encore et encore.

A ce moment là, alors qu’elle était en train de pester mentalement contre elle-même, le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrait parvint jusqu’à ses oreilles, et son état d’esprit changea du tout au tout. Elle qui avait mit tout ce temps à finalement remettre ses lunettes, elle vit ses membres se mettre en mouvement d’eux mêmes, et elle se leva aussitôt du lit pour aller à la rencontre de Thorn, contente de le revoir mais encore plus heureuse d’avoir enfin quelque chose de précis à faire.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Ophélie se trouva face à son fiancé, de l’autre côté du salon. Il se figea aussitôt en la voyant, visiblement pas préparé à la voir sortir dès qu’il serait arrivé. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant une poignée de secondes, ne sachant ni l’un ni l’autre quoi faire. Puis la jeune femme baissa les yeux, embarrassée.   
  
\- Bonsoir, dit-elle d’une petite voix.   
\- Bonsoir, répondit Thorn avec prudence.   
\- Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, désolée. Je … Je vous attendais, en fait. Je vous ai entendu arriver.   
  
Thorn la regarda sans rien dire, peut être avec surprise, impossible de savoir avec précision. Il sortait du travail, il avait passé toute la journée à cacher ses émotions. Après quelques instants il demanda prudemment :   
  
\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?   
  
Ophélie hésita brièvement puis secoua la tête. Concrètement, elle n’avait besoin de rien. Enfin, si, elle avait besoin qu’on la sorte de son ennui, mais elle était presque sûre que ça ne comptait pas.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, hésita Thorn, pourquoi m'attendiez-vous ?   
\- Je … Je m’ennuyais, fit l’animiste avec timidité. Et j’aime bien vous parler.   
  
Cette fois, la surprise était parfaitement lisible sur le visage de Thorn. Il hésita un bref moment, l’air de chercher ses mots, puis il décida d’aller raviver le feu pour se donner une contenance. Ophélie le regarda faire, anxieuse. Elle espérait du fond du cœur ne pas avoir été trop brusque.

Il referma la porte du fourneau et se releva lentement avant de reporter son regard vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentait l’appréhension s’allier au froid pour la faire grelotter.   
  
\- Ne seriez-vous pas mieux installée dans la chambre ? demanda-t-il.   
  
Confuse, Ophélie ne répondit pas. Elle réalisa qu’elle devait avoir l’air encore plus malade que les jours précédents.   
  
\- Allez vous installer, finit par lui conseiller Thorn. Je vais … Je vais me chercher une chaise.   
  
Toujours confuse mais désormais rassurée car il lui avait fait comprendre qu’il n’allait pas partir, l’animiste obtempéra avec des gestes lents. Elle alla se glisser sous les couvertures, à la place qui était encore tiède, tandis que son fiancé apportait une chaise qu’il installa à une distance respectueuse. Il s’assit, et regarda Ophélie sans rien dire. Elle mit un moment à briser le silence.   
  
\- Je dois vraiment faire pitié pour que vous me conseilliez de rester au lit, dit-elle timidement.   
\- Ce n’est pas une question de pitié, se défendit Thorn, c’est une question de bon sens. Vous êtes malade.   
\- Vous ne m’avez jamais dit combien de temps durent les symptômes de la fièvre blanche.   
\- Cela dépend de la constitution du malade. Dans votre cas, je dirais que vous en avez encore pour au moins deux semaines.   
  
Ophélie grimaça et Thorn lui adressa un regard désolé. Un petit moment de silence s’ensuivit, chacun cherchant une manière organique d’embrayer sur une conversation.   
  
\- Bien, fit Thorn, je crois que la dernière fois vous étiez en train de me parler de vos théories personnelles sur l’état du monde avant la Déchirure. Et de parler en termes fort peu élogieux de l’équipe d’historiens qui ont popularisé des opinions contraires. Voulez vous reprendre là ?   
  
L’animiste eût un instant d’hésitation puis secoua la tête.   
  
\- Je crois, si ça ne vous dérange pas, que j’aimerais que ce soit vous qui guidiez la conversation cette fois, répondit-elle. Ce n’est pas que l’envie me manque de monologuer sur l’Histoire, mais je crois que je n’en aurais pas l’énergie.   
\- Je ne saurais pas de quoi parler, admit son fiancé. Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de très intéressant. Ma vie n’est rythmée que par mon travail et il n’y a pas grand chose à dire au sujet du travail d’intendant.   
\- Vous ne faites vraiment rien d’autre que travailler ? Vous n’avez pas de passion ou d’autre chose du genre ?   
\- Je n’ai pas le temps. A vrai dire, je n’ai jamais pris le temps de faire grand chose pour moi. J’ai passé toutes mes années d’université à étudier sans m’arrêter parce que je ne savais rien faire d’autre et que je n’avais pas d’amis. En y repensant, je m’en serais certainement sorti en travaillant moitié moins. Le cursus n’était pas fait pour quelqu’un possédant ma mémoire …   
  
Il marqua une brève pause et esquissa un sourire amer qui s’effaça très vite.   
  
\- J’étudiais les mathématiques, reprit-il. J’aimais ce domaine, je l’aime toujours d’ailleurs, et j’y était très doué. Mais le côté comique, c’était que mon nom ne devait apparaître nulle part. La direction ne voulait rien risquer vis-à-vis des Dragons, vous comprenez. Les examens étaient conçus pour tester la mémorisation des autres élèves, alors je me trouvais presque toujours en tête des résultats. Il a fallu échanger ma place avec celle d’une autre élève de ma promotion plusieurs fois pour éviter les problèmes. Une jeune femme brillante. Sans pouvoir. Elle était toujours très désolée pour moi. Elle a aussi essayé de m’embrasser une fois, même aujourd’hui je ne comprends pas pourquoi.   
  
Ophélie eût un petit rire embarrassé, et répondit la première imbécilité qui lui traversa la tête.   
  
\- Elle devait être vraiment grande alors, dit-elle, si elle arrivait à atteindre votre visage. Moi je ne pourrais pas.   
  
Ce fut au tour de Thorn de ricaner sous l’effet de la gêne, avant de rire plus franchement. La jeune femme l’imita, trop fièvreuse pour penser à quel point il était étrange de voir cet homme se dérider.   
Ce bref moment d’hilarité leur permit de se mettre tous deux un peu plus à l’aise. Après un bref silence, Ophélie reprit, d’un ton beaucoup plus posé :   
  
\- Et les mathématiques alors ? Ça ne compte pas comme quelque chose que vous aimez ?   
\- Si, je suppose que si, hésita Thorn. Mais je n’ai jamais eût l’occasion d’en parler hors d’un contexte professionnel.   
\- Il y a un début à tout.   
\- Et hum … Qu’est ce que vous connaissez à ce sujet ?   
  
Ophélie marqua une pause. C’est vrai que dans un sens, il était peut être maladroit de lui demander de lui parler de quelque chose auquel elle ne connaissait rien. Mais elle écarta rapidement ces quelques doutes. Son but n’était pas de trouver un professeur. Son but était de comprendre Thorn, et de le pousser à laisser tomber ses barrières, au moins un peu. Elle afficha un sourire confiant.   
  
\- En gros, rien du tout, répondit-elle d’un ton enjoué. Donc vous pouvez commencer par ce que vous voulez, je ferais un sens de ce que vous me dites en cours de route.   
  
Thorn sembla d’abord pris au dépourvu, comme la majorité du temps lorsqu’elle prenait la parole, puis il afficha un sourire timide qui fit naître une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ensuite, après un instant à chercher ses mots, il prit la parole, d’un ton vivant qu’elle ne lui connaissait pas, et il continua de parler pendant un long, long moment. Le temps autour des fiancés se fit oublier, le froid se mua en chaleur, et l’angoisse en un volatil mais réconfortant sentiment de sécurité.


	8. Chapitre 8

Deux jours s’écoulèrent ensuite, deux jours au cours desquels il devint de plus en plus apparent qu’Ophélie et Thorn s’appréciaient désormais sincèrement. En toute honnêteté, l’animiste ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, et elle en venait parfois à s’inquiéter du fait qu’elle se soit remise si rapidement à lui faire confiance, mais d’un autre côté sa fièvre se faisait trop intense et trop incapacitante pour qu’elle puisse se poser trop de questions. Pour elle, toute distraction de la maladie était bonne à prendre, et Thorn lui en offrait plus que n’importe qui actuellement. De plus, trop penser lui donnait le tournis, alors elle avait prit la résolution de le faire le moins possible.   
  
Les prédictions de Thorn quant à l’évolution de la maladie s’avéraient pour l’instant tristement correctes. Les symptômes n’allaient pas en s’améliorant, tandis que l’énergie d’Ophélie s’amenuisait un peu plus chaque jour. Durant ces deux journées, elle passa le plus clair de son temps à somnoler dans son lit, toujours en proie à cet ennui atroce qu’elle ressentait depuis désormais trop longtemps. Son combat contre le froid était toujours perdu d’avance, et la fièvre engourdissait ses membres au point qu’elle devait parfois s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour chausser ses lunettes. Il lui fallait un temps consternant pour parvenir à former une pensée cohérente, et encore plus longtemps pour espérer pouvoir agir. La plupart de ces actions n’avaient même pas réellement de sens étant donné qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment eût le temps de penser avant d’agir, vu le temps et l’énergie que penser prenait.   
Au final, elle n’était plus qu’une vague masse d’épuisement et d’idées incohérentes, et elle passait un très mauvais moment.   
  
C’était l’après-midi du troisième jour. Ophélie était allongée contre une pile de coussins qui s’effondrait progressivement et qu’elle n’avait pas le courage de reformer. Elle fixait le plafond, consumée par l’ennui et la fatigue, désespérément seule. La dernière fois qu’elle avait vu Thorn, c’était la veille au soir où ils avaient pu passer un moment à discuter, et cela lui paraissait déjà bien loin.   
Par moments, elle avait l’impression d’entendre le son familier de la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrait et elle levait vivement la tête, prête à sourire, avant de réaliser que ses oreilles lui avaient encore une fois joué un tour. Ses délires étaient de plus en plus marqués, et il en était de même pour sa frustration.   
  
Après une éternité d’immobilité, son corps décida soudainement que ce dont il avait besoin, en fait, était du mouvement. Ophélie se redressa presque sans s’en rendre compte et descendit du lit malgré le froid. Il lui fallut attendre de se trouver dans la cuisine à regarder fixement un mur pour réaliser que ce qu’elle faisait n’avait aucun sens. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais échoua à formuler une pensée cohérente et se remit à tourner en rond.   
Lorsqu’elle parvint à nouveau à mettre un peu d’ordre dans la soupe primordiale qu’elle avait dans la tête, elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain, le regard perdu dans les méandres de son reflet.   
  
\- Là c’est fini, murmura-t-elle, je délire complètement.   
  
Elle porta de nouveau son attention sur son reflet. Elle avait l’air d’être morte il y a un petit millénaire et d’être tout juste sortie de son caveau. Et elle s’ennuyait. Bon sang, comme elle s’ennuyait.   
Son regard croisa celui du spectre dans la glace avec familiarité. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-elle pas traversé un miroir ? Elle perdait la notion du temps. Trop longtemps probablement, ça n’était pas un pouvoir qui autorisait de longues pauses.   
Ne sachant pas trop que faire, elle ouvrit l’eau et s’en aspergea la figure dans le vain espoir de se réveiller. Elle ne parvint qu’à se donner encore plus froid. Nouveau regard à son reflet. Une idée était en train d’essayer de se former dans son esprit, mais elle sut d’instinct que ce n’en serait pas une bonne, et la rejeta aussitôt.   
Après un moment à s’appuyer contre le lavabo en rassemblant la volonté nécessaire pour sortir de cette salle de bain glaciale, Ophélie finit par quitter la pièce et aller s’asseoir devant le feu. Là, elle fixa un moment les flammes. Elle avait péniblement appris au fil des années que lorsque ni son corps, ni son esprit ne voulaient la laisser tranquille, c’était parce qu’il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d’important. Seulement, elle n’avait aucune idée de quelle chose il s’agissait.   
  
Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé, mais ça ne devait pas être bien longtemps, étant donné qu’elle avait à peine commencé à se réchauffer. Ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers Thorn. Elle se demanda s’il avait gardé l’habitude de laisser la porte de la penderie ouverte pour qu’elle puisse emprunter le miroir. Soudainement, l’idée qu’elle avait repoussé un peu plus tôt revint à la charge, la poussant à se lever du fauteuil. Ce n'était effectivement pas une bonne idée, mais la fièvre ne la laissait pas faire preuve de bon sens. Avec un instant d’hésitation, elle retourna à la salle de bain et entreprit, avec de nombreuses difficultés, de s’asseoir sur le bord du lavabo.   
Encore une fois, elle regarda son reflet bien en face, notant son apparence cadavérique. Puis elle se demanda une dernière fois si ce qu’elle faisait n’était pas totalement stupide en réalité. La réponse était oui. Mais cela n’avait pas assez d’importance pour l’empêcher de se hisser plus proche du miroir et d’y passer la tête et les épaules.   
  
Son manque de bon sens fut punit de manière très directe et très instantanée lorsqu’elle s’écrasa tête la première sur le parquet de l’intendance. Elle grogna de douleur en songeant qu’elle l’avait probablement mérité. Traverser un miroir dans cet état d’épuisement était une preuve flamboyante d’inconscience.   
Ophélie ramassa ses lunettes que la chute avait fêlé, les remit maladroitement sur son nez et se releva péniblement, chacun de ses muscles protestant contre cet effort.   
  
En face d’elle, Thorn était assis à son bureau, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte sur une exclamation silencieuse. Son arrivée l’avait stoppé net dans son travail, il avait encore la plume en main et laissait de l’encre goutter sur le document qu’il avait sous les yeux. Il ne s’en rendait pas compte. Son regard était fixé sur la jeune femme, qui se sentit soudain très embarrassée.   
  
Il y eût une poignée de seconde où le silence demeura total, pendant que les lunettes d’Ophélie commençaient péniblement à se réparer et que les fiancés se regardaient droit dans les yeux, figés sur place. Puis Thorn parvint finalement à verbaliser sa surprise.   
  
\- Ophélie ?! fit-il, complètement incrédule.   
\- Hum … Bonsoir ? tenta l’intéressée.   
\- Qu’est ce que vous venez faire ici ? S’est-il passé quelque chose ?   
  
L’air alarmé de son fiancé conforta Ophélie dans son embarras. Elle remonta ses lunettes tout en baissant les yeux.   
  
\- Rien, dit-elle d’une toute petite voix. Je m’ennuyais et je délirais. J’ai pris une décision impulsive et je n’ai pas réussi à m’arrêter. Je suis désolée.   
  
Elle baissa la tête. Il allait lui en vouloir c’était certain. C’est à ce moment-là qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle grelottait. Il faisait un froid atroce dans le bureau de Thorn.   
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ophélie l’entendit se lever et s’approcher d’elle plus qu’elle ne le vit faire. Il se tenait juste devant elle à présent, et elle se sentit soudain toute petite.   
  
Thorn posa prudemment une main sur la joue de l’animiste, et elle sursauta. L’écharpe agit avant qu’elle puisse le faire et s’interposa vivement entre sa propriétaire et la main de son fiancé. Le golem était doté d’une force surprenante pour un simple tricot, et Thorn retira aussitôt sa main, laissant cependant une brève trace de chaleur sur le visage d’Ophélie. Quant à elle, elle leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Il était inquiet. Elle calma son écharpe d’un geste.   
  
\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Thorn avec autant de douceur qu’il en était capable.   
\- J’ai connu mieux, répondit-elle d’une voix faible.   
\- Il fait beaucoup trop froid pour vous ici …    
  
Ophélie fit mine de se retourner vers le miroir, mais Thorn l’arrêta.   
  
\- Non, s'il vous-plaît ne vous mettez pas en danger une nouvelle fois. Je vais vous ramener en utilisant la porte, laissez moi simplement …   
\- Est-ce que … l’interrompit Ophélie faiblement, Est ce que je pourrais rester avec vous, s'il-vous-plaît ?   
  
Thorn la regarda fixement, perplexe.   
  
\- Je vais devenir folle si je reste encore seule dans ma chambre, poursuivit-t-elle timidement. Je peux supporter le froid, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter la solitude beaucoup plus longtemps …   
  
Son fiancé eût un instant d’hésitation, puis il marcha jusqu’à la penderie et fouilla dedans jusqu’à en sortir un manteau qu’il tendit à la jeune femme. Il était lourd, fait en laine épaisse et doublé de fourrure. Elle s’enroula dedans et adressa à Thorn un regard plein de gratitude, même si elle frissonnait toujours. Il semblait toujours très inquiet pour elle.   
  
\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire beaucoup plus pour vous aider à vous réchauffer, s’excusa-t-il. Enfin, je pourrais, mais je doute que cette solution vous plaise, nous ne sommes pas un couple après tout. Quoi qu’il en soit, vous pouvez rester un moment si vous le voulez. Je ne reçois personne aujourd’hui.   
  
Cette réponse fit tiquer Ophélie.   
  
\- Qu’est ce que vous voulez dire ? questionna-t-elle. Quelle solution est censée ne pas me plaire ?   
  
Thorn, qui était retourné s’asseoir, s’interrompit dans son mouvement et laissa une expression gênée passer brièvement sur son visage.   
  
\- En tant que votre fiancé, on attendrait de moi que je vous prenne dans mes bras, dit-il. Mais je n’ai pas l’impression que vous acceptiez un geste aussi … familier de ma part.   
\- C’est surtout ma tante qui n’accepterait pas que vous vous approchiez autant, fit Ophélie en riant à moitié.   
\- Oui, je suppose que cela n’est pas dans la culture d’Anima … Mais ici, c’est tout à fait normal.   
  
Ophélie considéra un instant l’idée de se blottir dans les bras de Thorn pour se réchauffer. Il ne lui inspirait pas particulièrement la chaleur, mais on négligeait souvent combien un être humain pouvait chauffer. Il était si grand, son étreinte pourrait certainement l’envelopper toute entière. Ce serait sans doute agréable, de se perdre dans les bras d’un homme de cette stature. Elle aurait chaud, elle se sentirait en sécurité …   
Cette idée la fit rougir, et elle se força à ne plus y penser. Il y avait des implications à ces pensées qu’elle n’avait pas envie de considérer, surtout pas dans cet état de maladie et enroulée dans un manteau qui aurait pu en vêtir trois comme elle.   
  
\- Je … Je vais en rester au manteau pour le moment, répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.   
\- Honnêtement, je n’aurais pas su comment réagir si vous aviez trouvé la solution bonne.   
\- Je ne dis pas qu’elle est mauvaise, précisa la jeune femme. Je crois juste que c’est un peu … trop tôt.   
  
Ce fut à nouveau au tour de Thorn d’avoir l’air embarrassé. Il mit de côté son formulaire taché d’encre et en prit un neuf pour éviter de devoir regarder Ophélie en face, puis il se racla la gorge et changea abruptement le sujet de la conversation.   
  
\- Le Seigneur Farouk vous demande, vous savez ? dit-il, le regard perdu entre deux morceaux de papier. En tout cas, c’est ce que ma tante me rapporte.   
\- Mes histoires lui plaisent, finalement, s’amusa Ophélie. Je n’y aurais pas cru.   
\- D’après ce que j’ai compris, il s’agit moins de votre performance que de votre présence. Je ne fais que répéter ce que m’a dit ma tante, mais apparemment vous lui rappeleriez quelqu’un qu’il a connu il y a longtemps.   
\- Hum …   
  
La jeune femme, ne sachant pas quoi penser de tout cela, se mura dans le silence, attendant que Thorn reprenne la parole sur un autre sujet. Cependant, il n’en fit rien. Il reprit sa plume en main et entreprit de remplir un formulaire. Un moment passa pendant lequel ni l’un ni l’autre ne bougea. Ophélie, enroulée dans le manteau, regardait son fiancé travailler tandis qu’elle peinait à se réchauffer.   
Après un temps, Thorn leva les yeux vers une de ses nombreuses piles de paperasse, puis se tourna vers l’animiste.   
  
\- Vous devriez vraiment rentrer, dit-il. Il fait beaucoup trop froid ici, et j’en ai encore pour un moment. Je vous promets de me dépêcher et de vous rejoindre, mais il faut vraiment que vous retourniez à l’appartement.   
\- S'il vous-plaît, souffla Ophélie, je ne veux pas rester seule …   
\- Je n’ai besoin que de trois heures … Non, deux. Deux heures, c’est tout.   
\- Je vous laisserai prendre tout le temps dont vous avez besoin si vous me permettez de rester encore un petit moment …   
  
La fièvre se faisait plus intense, Ophélie le sentait, et la tête lui tournait. Il aurait été plus intelligent de suivre les conseils de Thorn et de retourner se coucher, mais l’idée de se retrouver à nouveau seule était pire encore que la maladie. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son fiancé, tendue comme un arc.   
  
Au bout de quelques instants de silence, il céda finalement. Elle pu le lire sur son visage avant même qu’il ait pris la parole.   
  
\- Il commence à devenir frustrant, soupira Thorn, que je ne sois pas capable de vous dire non peu importe les circonstances. Vous pouvez rester.   
\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.   
\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, cependant. Vous tremblez.   
  
Ophélie s'exécuta à gestes lents et maladroits. La chaise en face du bureau était froide et inconfortable, mais ses jambes affaiblies la remercièrent instantanément. Elle resserra étroitement les pans du manteau autour d’elle et adressa un faible sourire à Thorn. Le visage de son fiancé s’adoucit légèrement, et il soupira d’un air faussement agacé avant de se repencher sur son formulaire.   
  
\- Même au plus fort de la fièvre blanche vous trouvez le moyen d’être plus têtue que n’importe qui d’autre sur cette arche, remarqua-t-il avec amusement.   
\- Il le faut bien si je veux maîtriser mon pouvoir. Les objets sont terriblement obstinés, vous savez. Pour travailler avec eux, il faut l’être encore plus.   
\- L’animisme est donc une affaire de volonté ?   
\- Essentiellement, oui.   
  
Thorn marqua une brève pause, pensif, puis demanda :   
  
\- Comment fait-on pour lire un objet ?   
  
Prise au dépourvu par cette question, Ophélie mit quelques instants à trouver quoi répondre.   
  
\- Comment fait-on pour utiliser ses Griffes ?   
\- Hum … C’est …   
\- Difficile à expliquer à quelqu’un qui n’a pas ce pouvoir ?   
\- Exactement.   
\- Eh bien voilà.   
\- Je vois.   
\- Vous verrez bien une fois que vous aurez reçu mes pouvoirs. Il sera toujours temps de vous l’expliquer une fois que vous pourrez comprendre.   
\- J’aimerais être capable de comprendre maintenant.   
\- Il faudra malheureusement attendre de m’avoir épousé, fit Ophélie avec amusement. Mais j’apprécie votre enthousiasme à l’égard de ma culture, même s’il est intéressé.   
\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour patienter, dans ce cas.   
  
Thorn lui adressa un faible sourire, chose qui lui demanda manifestement un effort et pour cette raison Ophélie ne l’apprécia que plus. Elle lui sourit en retour et frissonna de froid. Aussitôt, elle vit une étincelle d’inquiétude passer dans le regard de son fiancé, qui mit une poignée de secondes à trouver les mots qu’il voulait utiliser.   
  
\- Vous êtes certaine que vous ne vous laisserez pas convaincre de rentrer à l’appartement ? demanda-t-il avec autant de délicatesse que possible.   
\- Peut-être bien que oui, soupira Ophélie. Mais je vais vous attendre.   
\- Et je vous promets de me dépêcher. Mais s’il vous plaît, ne laissez pas votre maladie s’aggraver.   
\- D’accord. Vous pouvez me ramener alors …   
  
Elle se leva lentement, chancelant sur ses jambes affaiblies par la fièvre, et serra soigneusement le manteau autour de ses épaules. Thorn reposa sa plume et se leva à son tour. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Ophélie sortir la première, avant de la conduire vers la pièce aux nombreuses portes par laquelle elle était passée en arrivant à l’appartement la première fois. Elle s’inquiéta de devoir justifier sa présence à quelqu’un, mais ils ne croisèrent personne. Son fiancé lui ouvrit la porte de l’appartement et l’invita à entrer. Il fit à nouveau l’effort de lui sourire brièvement.   
  
\- Je vous promets de venir bientôt, dit-il une nouvelle fois. S’il-vous plaît n’essayez plus d’utiliser un miroir dans cet état.   
\- Je ferais mon possible pour que ça n’arrive plus, le rassura timidement Ophélie.   
\- Bien. Reposez vous maintenant, vous n’allez pas bien. Nous nous revoyons dans peu de temps.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been getting a bunch of english comments lately, that's funny x). I have no idea how y'all keep getting here but I love you, your comments always make my day !

L’ironie de la situation fut que, malgré toute son insistance à revoir Thorn avant la fin de la journée, Ophélie s’endormit juste après être revenue à l’appartement et manqua complètement sa visite du soir. Elle rit amèrement à ce sujet lorsqu’elle se réveilla finalement et qu’elle se rendit compte que la nuit avait passé sans qu’elle s’en rende compte. La fièvre lui donnait l’impression d’avoir la tête sous l’eau en permanence et le froid refusait de la quitter. La journée commençait mal.   
  
Avec un long soupir, elle se redressa et attrapa ses lunettes. Son écharpe rampa paresseusement autour de ses épaules tandis qu’elle rassemblait son courage pour se lever. Elle n’avait pas envie de bouger, mais la faim qui lui rongeait le ventre l’y obligeait bien. La jeune femme s’extrayit lentement des draps en frissonnant. Un bruit sourd attira son attention. Le manteau de Thorn, resté posé au bout du lit, venait de tomber par terre. Ophélie hésita, puis se pencha pour le ramasser. Il était immense entre ses mains. Pendant un instant, elle considéra l’idée de le poser sur ses épaules comme une couverture, mais elle n’en fit rien et décida de quitter la chambre.   
  
En arrivant au salon, toutefois, elle eût la surprise de se trouver nez à nez avec Thorn qui portait une pile de dossiers sous le bras. Il s’immobilisa un instant, surpris, mais se détendit rapidement et retourna à son ouvrage.   
  
\- Bonjour, la salua-t-il. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?   
\- Hum oui, merci … Je suis désolée de vous avoir demandé de revenir juste pour être endormie à votre arrivée …   
\- Ce n’est rien, votre repos est plus important que mon emploi du temps. Vous avez l’air d’aller un peu mieux aujourd’hui.   
\- A peine, soupira Ophélie. Cette fièvre refuse de me laisser en paix.   
\- Il n’y a malheureusement rien de plus à faire que d’attendre votre guérison.   
  
Tout en parlant, il traversa le salon, et Ophélie put finalement voir ce qu’il trafiquait. Il avait installé une table contre un mur du salon et y avait déposé tout un tas de documents. Elle s’étonna que le bruit ne l’ait pas réveillée avant. Elle était prête à demander à Thorn ce qu’il comptait faire de cette table lorsque son regard tomba sur l’encrier, la plume, et les quelques dés qui y étaient impeccablement alignés. Alors elle comprit.   
  
\- Thorn, dit-elle, vous n’êtes tout de même pas en train de vous installer un bureau ici tout de même ?   
\- C’est malheureusement exactement ce que j’était en train de faire, répondit son fiancé en ajustant l’alignement d’une pile de formulaires. Puisque vous sembliez prête à traverser un miroir en plein délire pour ne plus être seule, j’ai pensé qu’il serait bon de m’installer ici pour effectuer une partie de mon travail. Si cela ne vous pose pas de soucis, bien entendu …   
  
En disant cela, il attrapa un dé du bout des doigts et commença à le tourner et à le faire rouler dans sa main, nerveusement. Il regardait Ophélie d’un air tendu. L’animiste, quant à elle, avait perdu ses mots. Depuis qu’elle le connaissait, elle avait toujours vu Thorn fuir le monde pour retrouver son bureau. Il était profondément attaché à son travail et à ses habitudes. Le voir ainsi distordre celles-ci pour rester lui tenir compagnie était incroyablement perturbant.   
  
\- Je … Vous … Vous faites ça pour … moi ?   
\- Pour qui d’autre le ferais-je ?   
  
Ophélie s’empourpra et baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Après un instant de silence, elle changea abruptement le sujet en tendant son manteau à Thorn.   
  
\- Tenez, dit-elle. Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de vous le rendre hier …   
  
Son fiancé prit le manteau et le posa sur le dossier d’un fauteuil voisin avant de se retourner vers elle.   
  
\- J’ai encore quelques documents à aller chercher, déclara-t-il. Je vous ai laissé à manger sur la table de la cuisine si jamais vous avez faim.   
  
Ophélie lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de filer vers la cuisine. Elle avait beaucoup à penser, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de mourir de faim. Peu après, elle entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se refermer.   
  
Elle s’assit à table et vida distraitement son assiette pendant que son esprit cherchait encore à comprendre ce qu’il était en train de se passer avec Thorn. Elle n’aurait jamais pu deviner qu’il se montrerait un jour si prompt à lui offrir son aide, mais depuis qu’ils avaient décidé de repartir de zéro, il semblait être prêt à tout faire pour elle. Et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.   
La conclusion à laquelle elle arriva lentement fut que cette mi-alliance, mi-amitié qui semblait vouloir les lier, tous les deux, était certainement la relation humaine la plus saine que Thorn avait eût depuis … elle n’osait se permettre une estimation. Peut-être depuis toujours. Elle n’osait pas non plus penser aux souffrances qu’il avait dû traverser. Il lui arrivait d’oublier qu’elle avait affaire à quelqu’un de profondément malheureux. Et peut-être qu’avec elle, il parvenait, lui aussi, à oublier un peu son malheur.   
  
C’était une idée qui la terrifiait d’une manière qu’elle aurait eût peine à expliquer. Dès qu’elle réalisa où son cheminement mental la menait, elle fit tout son possible pour le dévier. Rien de tout cela n’était réellement de son ressort, surtout pas dans son état de santé actuel. Elle allait se contenter de discuter avec lui comme ils le faisaient toujours, et ce serait bien.   
  
Elle venait tout juste de finir de manger lorsque la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau, et elle sortit du salon pour voir entrer un Thorn aux bras chargés de paperasse. Il rangea soigneusement son fardeau sur son bureau improvisé, avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme.   
  
\- Est ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il prudemment. Vous avez l’air tendue.   
\- Oh, fit Ophélie avec gêne, non, ce n’est rien. La fièvre joue avec mon humeur c’est tout.   
\- Avez-vous mangé ?   
\- Oui. Je ne finirais jamais de vous remercier de vous occuper de moi.   
\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de me remercier, ce que je fais est normal.   
\- Sur une arche aussi cruelle que celle ci, la notion de ce qu’il est normal de faire n’a jamais été aussi relative …   
\- Voulez-vous bien me laisser faire preuve d’humilité convenue sans me contrer avec des choses qui sont tout à fait vraies ? répondit Thorn avec amusement.   
  
Désarmée, Ophélie rit timidement. Cette fois-ci, le sourire de son fiancé était venu tout naturellement. Et c’était curieux, à présent que son expression s’était adoucie elle le trouvait beau. C’était la première fois qu’elle pensait cela de lui.   
  
\- Vous faites de l’humour maintenant ? s’amusa-t-elle après une brève hésitation.   
\- Cela m’arrive.   
\- Je n’aurais pas pensé que c’était votre genre.   
\- Il semble que ce soit l’opinion de la plupart des gens.   
  
Thorn consulta sa montre et reprit son habituelle expression sérieuse et impénétrable.   
  
\- Il faut que je me mette au travail, déclara-t-il. Si vous souhaitez me parler, je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient mais gardez à l’esprit qu’il faut tout de même que j’avance.   
  
Ophélie acquiesça. Le fait qu’il s’installe au même endroit qu’elle la soulageait déjà énormément de sa solitude. Il lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant et s’assit à la table. La jeune femme quant à elle alla se lover sur son fauteuil habituel, devant le feu, où elle retrouva par chance l’une des couvertures qu’elle y avait abandonné précédemment. Confortablement installée, elle laissa la chaleur lui revenir timidement et lança un regard à son fiancé qui entreprenait de noircir une feuille de papier.   
  
Avant même qu’elle le réalise, Ophélie était en train de l’observer. Il était, comme toujours, trop grand pour sa chaise, et devait se courber en avant pour écrire. Si cela le dérangeait, il n’en laissait rien paraître. Sa main droite bougeait avec l’efficacité d’une machine. De temps en temps, il marquait une pause de quelques secondes pour réfléchir et redressait la tête pour fixer le mur, avant de recommencer à écrire comme si sa vie en dépendait.   
  
Puis le regard de l’animiste se porta sur l’homme en lui-même, plutôt que ce qu’il faisait. A présent qu’elle avait remarqué, presque par accident, que Thorn était beau, Ophélie se demandait pourquoi elle avait mis tout ce temps à le voir. Car à présent, elle le voyait très clairement. L’élégance des angles secs de son visage, la pureté du bleu de ses yeux, le charme de ses rares sourires. Il n’était pas beau d’une manière conventionnelle, mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez lui.   
Peut être, songea la jeune femme, que si elle n’avait jamais remarqué que Thorn était beau, c’était parce qu’elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien avant. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qui n’avaient pas grand chose pour elles hors contexte, sous la lumière crue du regard des inconnus, mais qui changeaient du tout au tout lorsqu’elles étaient vues avec familiarité. 

  
Dans tous les cas, Ophélie le regarda longuement, rêveuse. Probablement que si elle s’était vue ainsi, à se perdre dans la contemplation d’un homme, pire, de son fiancé, elle se serait giflée. Elle avait beau se rassurer en affirmant qu’il n’y avait rien de romantique à cela, dans un monde où elle côtoyait fréquemment Archibald sans broncher, égarer son regard le long des traits anguleux de Thorn était quelque chose de modérément alarmant.   
  
Après un bref débat intérieur, Ophélie s’empourpra et s’efforça de penser à autre chose. Pendant ce temps, Thorn achevait de remplir sa quatrième feuille de papier, ignorant tout du chaos mental dont il était responsable chez sa fiancée. Celle-ci secoua vigoureusement la tête dans une vaine tentative de s’éclaircir les idées et se racla la gorge. Engager la conversation était sa meilleure option à ce stade.   
  
\- Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? demanda-t-elle timidement.   
  
Surpris par cette question soudaine, Thorn mit quelques instants à répondre.   
  
\- Je travaille à une solution pour la pénurie de viande, dit-il. Enfin, la pénurie de chasseurs. Dans les faits ce serait plutôt simple à mettre en place, la partie compliquée sera de convaincre les ministres ...   
\- Et cette solution, quelle est-elle ?   
\- Permettre aux Déchus de revenir travailler pour la Citacielle. Après les années qu’ils ont passées dans la nature, ils sont devenus des chasseurs plus que qualifiés.   
\- Les Déchus ? tiqua Ophélie. N’ont-ils pas été bannis pour de bonnes raisons ?   
\- Si on omet les Chroniqueurs, ce que je compte bien faire, leurs trahisons respectives sont globalement pardonnables, surtout après tout ce temps.   
\- Je comprends pourquoi vous pensez que ça ne va pas plaire aux politiciens. Ça ne va définitivement pas leur plaire.   
\- Une autre solution plus facile et plus bénéfique sur le long terme aurait été de les utiliser eux pour nourrir la cité, mais ce n’est pas au gouvernement que j’irais proposer cette idée là.   
  
Ophélie manqua de s’étouffer, fut prise d’une violente quinte de toux, puis éclata de rire. Thorn sourit brièvement.   
  
\- Je ne pensais pas que ce que j’ai dis était si drôle, dit-il avec amusement.   
\- Ca l’était, lui assura la jeune femme qui peinait à se calmer. Je n’étais pas prête à entendre quelque chose d’aussi chaotique sortir de votre bouche.   
  
Un nouveau sourire étira la bouche de son fiancé, et Ophélie sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Elle se maudit intérieurement et reprit la parole pour se donner une contenance :   
  
\- Et donc vous écrivez votre argumentaire ?   
\- Oui, je crois avoir quelques bonnes idées.   
\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors. Ces ministres n’ont pas l’air simple à convaincre.   
\- Voilà pourquoi il aurait été plus simple de les manger.   
\- Retournez au travail, fit Ophélie en contenant fort mal son rire.   
  
Thorn s’exécuta, et le silence revint pour un temps. Ophélie changea de position sur son fauteuil, puis en changea de nouveau avant de commencer à se balancer pour satisfaire le besoin de mouvement qu’exprimait soudainement son corps. Elle constata également avec satisfaction que ses pensées bizarres à l’égard de Thorn avaient décidé de la laisser en paix, elle passa donc les minutes qui suivirent à chercher un nouveau sujet de conversation.   
  
\- Rappelez moi, reprit-elle finalement, est ce que je vous avais déjà parlé de mes aventures de reconstitution de vieilles machines ?   
\- Vous avez mentionné un avion en pièces détachées qu’on vous avait ramené depuis le fond d’un lac, répondit Thorn sans l’ombre d’une hésitation.   
\- J’adore le fait que vous vous souveniez de ce que je vous raconte, fit Ophélie avec un large sourire. J’espère que c’est un pouvoir que je vais récupérer de mon côté.   
\- C’est plutôt pratique en effet. Même si j’ignore comment il est possible de s’y accoutumer en le recevant si tard dans la vie.   
\- Peut être que je pourrais enfin retenir ce que vous m’expliquez sur les mathématiques. Comme ça vous n’auriez pas à tout reprendre du début à chaque fois.   
  
Il fut impossible à Ophélie de savoir si Thorn était en train de rougir en ce moment, il baissa rapidement la tête pour la dissimuler derrière son épaule, mais sa réponse fut suffisamment tardive et timide pour qu’elle puisse imaginer que c’était bien ce qu’il se passait. Il s’éclaircit la voix et changea le sujet.   
  
\- Vous n’avez jamais raconté l’histoire de l’avion dans son intégralité, remarqua-t-il.   
  
La jeune femme sourit largement et laissa ses souvenirs la transporter dans son musée. Elle changea de position sur le fauteuil et commença à parler avec animation. De l’autre côté de la pièce, Thorn était penché sur son travail et l’écoutait avec attention tout en triant ses documents. De temps à autre, il posait une question ou faisait une remarque qui encourageait Ophélie à poursuivre son monologue, ce qu’elle faisait avec passion.   
Aucun d’eux deux ne prêta la moindre attention au temps qui s’écoulait lentement. Pendant une durée indéterminée, ils parvinrent à oublier le monde extérieur, l’inconfort, la maladie et les responsabilités. Ils se sentaient à l’aise.   
  
Puis vint le moment où il fallut que Thorn retourne à son bureau, pour y chercher quelque chose peut-être . Il l’avait dit à Ophélie, mais celle-ci ne s’était pas concentrée et l’avait oublié aussitôt. Elle avait beau se sentir mieux, la fièvre diminuait toujours ses capacités.   
Elle passa un long moment à fixer les braises dans le fourneau sans penser à rien, jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende à nouveau la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. Thorn était de retour, une assiette à la main.   
  
\- Mon secrétaire se demande bien ce que je trafique, à travailler hors de mon bureau, soupira-t-il. Vous avez faim ?   
  
Ophélie secoua la tête, et son fiancé alla poser l’assiette à la cuisine avant de revenir s’asseoir devant son bureau pour y mettre de l’ordre.   
  
\- Et vous ? demanda la jeune femme après un silence. Vous ne mangez pas ?   
\- Seulement lorsque j’en ai réellement besoin, répondit Thorn. Et si je peux éviter de le faire en compagnie d’autres personnes, je me porte mieux.   
\- Est ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi ?   
\- Il y a un million de choses que j’ai horreur d’avoir dans la bouche. Une vraie torture. Me nourrir a toujours été un calvaire et j’ai été élevé par des gens qui avaient tendance à se montrer violents pour un oui ou pour un non. Je vous laisse déduire le reste.   
\- Désolée.   
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous excusez mais je vous assure que vous n’avez rien fait de mal.   
\- Je n’ai pas envie de vous blesser, c’est tout.   
  
Thorn se tourna vers elle et la fixa d’un regard pénétrant, son expression impossible à déchiffrer. Mal à l’aise, elle baissa les yeux et tourna la tête. Le silence s’éternisa, chacun attendant que l’autre prenne la parole.   
  
\- Pardon, finit par dire Thorn. Je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir aux démonstrations de … non-agressivité.   
\- Je vois ça, acquiesça Ophélie.   
  
Il y eût un nouveau silence pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent, hésitant sur la manière de poursuivre la conversation. Enfin, Thorn se leva de sa chaise.   
  
\- Je vais faire du café, annonça-t-il. Vous en voulez ?   
  
L’animiste hocha la tête et se leva. Ils n’abordèrent plus ce genre de sujets sensibles de toute la soirée.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour fêter la mammec prochaine d'un mutu de twitter qui aime bien mes fics, voilà un chapitre extra-fluff x)

Thorn l’avait prévenu que, si la fièvre allait fluctuer, le froid n’allait faire qu’empirer de jour en jour jusqu’à ce qu’il commence rapidement à décroître, ce qui annoncerait le début de sa guérison.   
Thorn le lui avait dit. Elle était prévenue, elle savait en théorie ce qui allait lui arriver, même si cela ne l’enchantait pas.   
  
Rien de tout cela, cependant, n’aurait pu la préparer à se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit en tremblant de tous ses membres. Le froid était tel qu’elle crut un instant qu’elle avait été transportée dehors pendant son sommeil. Pourtant elle était toujours dans son lit, enroulée dans deux épaisseurs de couvertures et trempée de sueur. Elle se redressa en panique, réveillant en sursaut son écharpe qui se tortilla jusqu’à elle comme un serpent apeuré.   
  
Ophélie prit de grandes respirations angoissées et tâtonna sur la table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes. Dès qu’elle les eût trouvées, elle se leva du lit, pensant naïvement que bouger ferait passer cette “crise”. Elle avait tort. A l’instant où elle quitta l’abrit des couvertures, le froid la mordit de plus belle et elle eût envie de hurler. Elle tituba hors de la chambre, à la recherche du feu. Tout son corps était parcouru de frissons qui menaçaient son équilibre à chaque instant.   
  
Enfin, elle arriva face au fourneau, où les braises étaient encore vives. La jeune femme s’écroula à genoux devant le feu, étendant ses mains glacées vers lui comme une prière. La chaleur était bien là, mais refusait catégoriquement d’entrer dans son corps. Désespérée, elle se retourna vers le fauteuil le plus proche où une couverture était posée en permanence. Elle s’en saisit et s’en enveloppa avant de revenir vers le feu.   
Ici le froid était vaguement moins atroce que dans la chambre, mais il ne faisait définitivement pas chaud. Ophélie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les larmes aux yeux. La tête lui tournait et ses tremblements ne s’étaient pas calmés.   
  
Et Thorn n’était pas là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son bureau improvisé et maudit sa malchance. Depuis qu’il avait décidé de travailler en partie à l’appartement, elle l’avait déjà surpris en train de passer une nuit blanche sur sa paperasse. Il avalait des quantités inhumaines de café pour rester éveillé mais il était tout de même épuisé, et cela se voyait. Cette nuit, cependant, il n’était pas là et elle n’avait aucune idée de quand il comptait revenir. Pour une fois qu’elle avait effectivement besoin de son aide !   
  
Son écharpe se serra étroitement autour de son cou, et la jeune femme enroula du mieux qu’elle pouvait la couverture autour de ses épaules avant de s’approcher du feu autant qu’elle le pouvait sans que ses vêtements ou ses cheveux ne risquent de s’enflammer. Un frisson parcourut son corps et elle commença à se balancer doucement. Le froid, même s’il était moins intense, refusait de la quitter.   
  
Résignée à souffrir ainsi pendant un long moment, Ophélie poussa un long soupir qui aurait pu être un gémissement de désespoir un peu trop timide. Elle plongea les yeux dans les braises qui craquaient tout près d’elle, et fit de son mieux pour se détendre. Nerveuse, son écharpe ne cessait de bouger, cherchant en tous sens la source du danger qui menaçait sa propriétaire. L’animiste fit de son mieux pour la calmer.   
  
Finalement, à bout de forces, elle décida de se rouler en boule sur le parquet. Le sol était dur et inconfortable, mais là au moins elle pouvait fermer les yeux. Enroulée dans la couverture et toujours tremblante, elle fit son possible pour éloigner son esprit de la spirale de panique dans laquelle il se dirigeait tout droit.   
  
Ophélie se laissa divaguer, à la limite de l’endormissement et dans un inconfort perpétuel, pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Cependant, elle fut finalement sauvée, comme souvent ces derniers temps, par le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrait. Elle se redressa, pleine d’espoir, mais manqua de force pour se lever complètement.   
  
Thorn ne la remarqua pas tout de suite en entrant. Il n’alluma pas directement la lumière, préférant évoluer dans l’obscurité. Il déposa la pile de papiers qu’il tenait sur son bureau improvisé avant de s’immobiliser puis de marcher prudemment vers l’interrupteur des lampes.   
  
La lumière fit mal aux yeux à la jeune femme, et elle baissa la tête en clignant des yeux pour en chasser l’inconfort. Lorsqu’elle fut accoutumée, elle leva les yeux vers un Thorn fort étonné de la trouver là.   
  
\- Que s’est-il passé Ophélie ? demanda-t-il d’un ton un peu brusque.   
\- J’ai … J’ai froid, répondit Ophélie d’une voix faible.   
\- Assez pour vous coucher devant le feu ? fit son fiancé, décontenancé.   
\- J’ai l’impression que je vais mourir … Je n’arrive pas à me réchauffer.   
\- Éloignez- vous du poêle.   
  
Son ton était assez ferme pour que, même fiévreuse, la jeune femme s’exécute sans discuter. Elle rampa un peu plus loin, et Thorn vint remettre du bois sur le feu. Puis il se redressa et quitta la pièce pour revenir un instant plus tard avec deux couvertures supplémentaires qu’il déplia et posa sur les épaules de sa fiancée.   
Cela fait, il s’agenouilla face à elle et posa prudemment une main sur sa joue pour l’inviter à le regarder en face.   
  
La familiarité du geste surpris Ophélie, mais la tiédeur de sa paume la fit frémir et elle appuya involontairement son visage sur sa main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l’air réellement inquiet.   
  
\- Vous y êtes, dit-il d’une voix douce. Vous voilà au point le plus bas de la fièvre blanche.   
  
L’animiste ne sut pas quoi répondre, aussi lui adressa-t-elle un sourire faible et crispé. Il poursuivit :   
  
\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose de particulier ? Je vous déconseille l’alcool dans votre état, mais je peux vous apporter ce que vous voulez à boire ou à manger, ou bien …   
\- Prenez-moi dans vos bras.   
  
Ayant parlé sans réfléchir un seul instant, Ophélie fut pratiquement aussi surprise que Thorn d’entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Il y eût un temps de silence, pendant lequel il la dévisagea d’un air vaguement incrédule. Elle mit quelques instants à se reprendre et à trouver les mots dont elle avait besoin.   
  
\- Je meurs de froid Thorn, plaida-t-elle. Et vous êtes chaud … J’aurais besoin que vous me preniez dans vos bras pour m’aider à me réchauffer. Si vous le voulez bien …   
  
Pendant un instant, elle regretta intensément d’avoir prit la parole, car son fiancé avait l’air complètement perdu. Avait-elle entièrement imaginé le moment où il lui avait expliqué que c’était quelque chose qui se faisait au Pôle ? Elle était pourtant certaine qu’elle n’avait pas halluciné cette conversation.   
  
Mais avant qu’elle ait pu lui dire d’oublier ce qu’elle avait dit, ou s’excuser d’avoir été si directe, Thorn se leva et entreprit de retirer sa veste d’uniforme et de la poser sur le dossier du fauteuil. Ensuite, il vint s’asseoir par terre à côté d’elle et ouvrit ses bras pour l’y inviter.   
  
Hésitante, Ophélie laissa tomber les couvertures qu’elle avait sur les épaules et se déplaça maladroitement vers son fiancé. Elle trouva une place entre ses deux immenses jambes et, après un bref bras de fer avec ce qui restait de ses scrupules, elle vint se lover contre son torse tel un petit animal peureux.   
Il se crispa tout d’abord à son contact, mais parvint rapidement à se détendre et referma doucement ses grands bras autour de la frêle silhouette de l’animiste. Après un instant d’hésitation supplémentaire, il attrapa une couverture qu’il posa sur les épaules de sa fiancée, et une autre qu’il drapa sur les siennes, formant un cocon protecteur autour d’eux, avant d’appuyer son dos contre le fauteuil.   
  
C’était une curieuse nouvelle sensation que de se retrouver roulée en boule dans les bras de Thorn. Curieuse, mais pas nécessairement désagréable. Ophélie bougea légèrement pour trouver la position la plus confortable. Son fiancé, de part sa maigreur, ne faisait pas un matelas très moelleux, mais en dehors de cela elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Le fait d’être ainsi entouré par les bras d’un géant avait un côté sécurisant. La tête appuyée contre sa poitrine, elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre un peu trop vite, et il sentait agréablement le café.   
  
Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence de mort et une immobilité totale qu’aucun d’eux n’osa rompre par peur de briser le fragile équilibre qu’ils avaient réussi à trouver. Les yeux mi-clos, Ophélie laissa une tiédeur timide remplacer le froid glacial qui la faisait souffrir. Elle n’osa pas s’en réjouir, peinant à croire qu’elle avait trouvé une véritable solution à son problème, mais à mesure que le temps passait il fut apparent que le froid reculait bel et bien. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement.   
  
\- Enfin, souffla-t-elle. Merci.   
\- Ça fonctionne ? s’enquit Thorn avec prudence.   
\- Oui. Maintenant vous avez interdiction de bouger.   
  
Son fiancé resserra légèrement son étreinte et posa une main familière sur son épaule.   
  
\- Je ne vais nulle part, ne vous inquiétez pas.   
  
Sa voix était douce et profonde. Ophélie la sentait vibrer contre elle et elle se détendit un peu plus. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, mais elle ne s’autorisa pas à fermer les yeux. Elle changea une nouvelle fois de position, qu’elle ne conserva qu’une minute tout au plus. Puis, lorsqu’elle décida qu’elle était suffisamment à l’aise dans cette situation, elle décroisa les bras et les glissa paresseusement autour du torse de Thorn.   
A nouveau, celui-ci se tendit, et les battements de son cœur se firent plus forts. La jeune femme s’immobilisa alors, prête à s’écarter et à se confondre en excuses, mais il ne semblait pas chercher à la repousser. Après quelques instants, il se calma. Mieux, il retira sa main de l’épaule d’Ophélie pour la poser timidement à l’arrière de sa tête, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.   
  
Ce fut le geste de trop, celui qui la fit fondre et abandonner toute hésitation. Elle soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux, s’appuyant entièrement contre lui comme un chat paresseux. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle n’avait plus froid. Les implications relationnelles et la bienséance, elle s’en occuperait à un autre moment. Pour l’instant, elle n’y pensait plus. Peut-être, songea-t-elle, que le contact humain lui avait manqué plus qu’elle l’aurait pensé.   
  
\- Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda Thorn, amusé.   
\- Hmmm … Mieux.   
  
Il retint un rire et, prenant quelque peu confiance, il commença doucement à caresser les cheveux d’Ophélie, qui fondit d’autant plus. Une partie de son cerveau se moquait franchement d’elle, mais elle refusait de l’écouter.   
  
\- Vos cheveux sont très doux, remarqua-t-il.   
  
Ophélie ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait glisser vers le sommeil, dans un confort qu’elle n’avait pas connu depuis une éternité. Thorn continua de lui caresser les cheveux, sans rien dire, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Elle commençait à se réchauffer réellement.   
  
\- Peut-être est-il temps pour vous de retourner au lit, suggéra Thorn après un moment de silence.   
\- Ne me laissez pas seule … Vous me tenez chaud.   
  
Il hésita un instant avant de répondre. Ophélie se tendit, inquiète. Elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas se retrouver à nouveau dans le froid.   
  
\- Je resterai avec vous dans ce cas, finit-il par répondre.   
  
Un nouveau silence. La jeune femme ne bougea pas d’un pouce et attendit une réaction de la part de son fiancé.   
  
\- Vous ne comptez pas vous lever, n’est ce pas ?   
\- Non … répondit Ophélie d’une voix lasse.   
\- Bien, je vois.   
  
L’animiste eût à peine le temps de se demander si elle allait regretter ce qu’elle venait de dire quand le monde entier se mit à bouger comme dans un tremblement de terre. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, prise par surprise. Thorn s’était redressé et débarrassé de la couverture qu’il avait sur les épaules. Avant qu’Ophélie puisse comprendre pleinement ce qu’il lui arrivait, il avait glissé une main sous ses jambes et la soulevait de terre tout en se levant.   
Elle poussa un glapissement aigu et passa par réflexe un bras autour de la nuque de Thorn pour se tenir. Cependant, elle réalisa vite que sa peur de tomber était infondée : il la tenait fermement contre lui et ne la lâcherait pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit brièvement.   
  
\- Vous m’avez fait peur ! lança-t-elle, offusquée.   
\- Excusez-moi, j’aurais dû vous prévenir. Acceptez vous de vous coucher si je viens avec vous ?   
  
Ophélie détourna le regard et pria pour qu’il fasse assez sombre pour qu’il ne la voit pas rougir.   
  
\- D’accord, dit-elle timidement.   
  
Ce moment de familiarité était déjà beaucoup pour elle, mais à présent il devenait dangereusement intime et elle ne savait pas s’il était sage de procéder ainsi. Mais d’un autre côté, elle refusait de vivre à nouveau ce froid atroce dont elle venait à peine de se débarrasser. Et l’avantage de dépasser ainsi les limites de la bienséance, c’était que son cerveau était suffisamment dépassé par les événements pour lui épargner des scrupules excessifs. Elle se laissa porter jusqu’à la chambre, frissonnant déjà de s’éloigner du feu.   
  
Thorn la posa doucement sur le lit, lui enleva ses lunettes et tira les couvertures sur elle avant de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit pour retirer ses chaussures. Ensuite, il vint s’allonger à côté d’elle, hésitant à s’approcher à nouveau. Cependant Ophélie s’était déjà remise à trembler, ce qui le força à mettre ses doutes de côté pour l’enlacer à nouveau. Ils n’osèrent ni se regarder, ni se parler.   
  
Epuisée, la jeune femme oublia bien vite son embarras et se blottit dans la chaleur des bras de son fiancé, avant de se laisser plonger dans un sommeil fiévreux. Avant de s’endormir, elle eût brièvement envie de demander à Thorn de lui promettre qu’il ne partirait pas, mais l’énergie lui manqua.


	11. Chapitre 11

Dans son esprit, tout était horriblement confus. A moitié consciente d’être endormie, Ophélie se perdait de rêve étrange en cauchemar complexe. Même en rêve, ses sens semblaient déformés par la fièvre, et c’était celle-ci qui alimentait les plus bizarres de ses délires.   
  
Elle volait au-dessus d’une terre sphérique et sans fin, à la recherche de quelque chose dont elle ne se rappelait pas.   
  
Elle était assise dans son musée, les pièces d’une machine incompréhensible étalées devant elle sur sa table de travail. Aucune d’entre elles ne correspondait aux autres.   
  
Elle nageait dans un lac à l’eau claire comme du cristal, fuyant un monstre énorme. Retenant sa respiration indéfiniment, elle parvint jusqu’au fond et se mit à courir sur le sable brun, slalomant entre les galets et les poissons.   
  
Elle trottait aussi vite que la bienséance le lui permettait dans les couloirs du Clairdelune, un plateau entre les mains. Elle devait aller apporter du café à quelqu’un.   
  
Elle volait au-dessus de l’océan, effleurant de temps à autre une vague gigantesque. Au loin, elle apercevait la côte et une poignée de bateaux. Ce qu’elle cherchait n’était pas là.   
  
Elle était assise sur la plus haute branche d’un arbre, qui curieusement se trouvait sous terre. Thorn était assis à côté d’elle. “Je n’ai aucune idée d’où nous nous trouvons”, lui avoua-t-il après un bref moment.   
  
Elle était perdue dans une rue sombre et sale. Des yeux brillant la fixaient depuis les ombres, mais à chaque fois qu’elle se tournait vers eux, ils disparaissaient.   
  
Elle volait au-dessus de la terre, unie comme elle l’avait un jour été. Ce qu’elle cherchait n’était définitivement pas là, mais où était-ce ? Elle avait déjà fait le tour plusieurs fois.   
  
Elle et Thorn dansaient dans la salle de bal du Clairdelune, entièrement vide. Une faible musique venue de nulle part les guidait.   
  
\- C’est étrange, remarqua-t-elle, je ne sais pas danser et pourtant j’y arrive. Sans doute parce que c’est un rêve.   
\- Ah bon ? fit Thorn.   
\- Oui. Dommage, j’aimerai savoir danser pour de vrai.   
\- Je trouverai bien le temps de vous apprendre.   
\- C’est gentil de votre part.   
\- Je vais devoir partir dans peu de temps.   
\- Vraiment ? Quand ?   
\- A la fin de cette danse j’en ai peur.   
\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous me quittiez ?   
\- Je vous demande pardon.   
\- Et quand pensez-vous revenir ?   
\- Sans doute pas avant votre réveil.   
  
Elle soupira, déçue, avant de lever les yeux vers lui.   
  
\- Vous me devez une danse de plus à votre retour.   
\- Ce sera avec plaisir.   
  
Ophélie lui sourit tristement. La musique déclinait doucement, ils étaient sur les derniers pas de leur danse. Elle n’avait pas envie de quitter ce rêve, c’était de loin le plus agréable qu’elle avait eût cette nuit. Et elle n’avait pas non plus envie de se réveiller, le monde réel n’était pas plaisant en ce moment.   
Mais malheureusement, à mesure que la conscience lui revenait, elle voyait le rêve se déliter autour d’elle. La musique s’arrêta, et les mains de Thorn la quittèrent juste avant qu’il ne disparaisse lui aussi. Elle soupira. C’était la fin.   
  
Elle eût, cependant, un mal fou à se réveiller. Son corps engourdi par la fièvre ne répondait plus, elle n’avait pas conscience d’où elle se trouvait, et elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait froid, moins qu’à son dernier réveil heureusement, et elle avait du mal à penser. Des restes de sommeil l’emprisonnaient toujours. Elle oscillait entre rêve et réveil, et elle oscilla ainsi un long, long moment.   
  
Lorsqu’elle parvint finalement à s’arracher au sommeil, au prix d’un effort de volonté titanesque, elle se sentit immédiatement abattue et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. La journée n’avait même pas encore commencé, et c’était déjà une journée désastreuse. Enroulée dans des couvertures qui arrivaient à peine à lui tenir assez chaud, Ophélie soupira longuement. Elle avait l’impression que l’air dans la pièce était devenu aussi lourd que de la pierre et qu’il la clouait solidement contre le matelas.   
  
Après avoir maudit tout l’univers à plusieurs reprises et être tombée à court d’autres solutions à sa situation, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux sur la pénombre de la chambre. Ne portant pas ses lunettes, elle n’y voyait rien, mais cela la força tout de même à rester consciente. D’une main maladroite, elle tâtonna autour d’elle sous les couvertures à la recherche de quelque chose qui semblait manquer. Il lui fallut un temps considérable pour se rappeler que ce qu’elle cherchait, c’était Thorn.   
  
Sa recherche ne porta pas de fruits. Thorn n’était plus là, et lorsque l’animiste finit par mettre ses lunettes elle pu le confirmer d’un seul coup d'œil. Elle soupira à nouveau, déçue. Il lui avait pourtant promis qu’il ne la quitterait pas. Bien sûr, il était irréaliste d’imaginer qu’il ait pu rester dormir avec elle toute la nuit, mais la déception ressentie par Ophélie n’était pas rationnelle. Même si cela n’était factuellement pas possible, elle aurait voulu profiter de la chaleur de l’étreinte de son fiancé encore un moment.   
  
Commençant à souffrir un peu trop du froid et de la faim, elle décida d’employer ce qu’il lui restait de volonté à se lever et à aller s’asseoir devant le feu le temps de se réveiller un peu plus. La simple action de se lever lui prit un temps absolument indécent, mais au point où elle en était elle avait admis que rien n’allait marcher comme elle le souhaitait aujourd’hui.   
  
Ce fut lorsqu’elle sortit de sa chambre et que son regard tomba sur le bureau improvisé de Thorn -qu’il n’occupait pas malheureusement- que la réalisation la frappa aussi soudainement et brutalement qu’un marteau en pleine tête.   
  
\- Oh, gémit-elle, Oh non … J’ai passé la nuit avec lui. C’est vraiment ce qu’il s’est passé.   
  
Voilà une idée dont elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Sa relation avec Thorn était en train d’échapper à toute forme de contrôle et elle n’aimait pas ça, cela la forçait à se poser un nombre déplaisant de questions difficiles.   
Sentant son malaise, l’écharpe se resserra doucement autour de son cou dans une aimable tentative de la rassurer. Elle apprécia le geste, mais il s’avéra inefficace. Elle alla se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil. Tout autour d’elle sentait l’odeur de son fiancé. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans un chaos sans nom. Ce n’était pas tant un débat mental qu’une dispute interne entre la partie irrationnelle que cette situation terrifiait à un point inimaginable, et la partie rationnelle qui essayait avec une exaspération grandissante d’expliquer qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre de cette situation.   
  
De quoi avait-elle peur ? D’une myriade de choses, qui pouvaient toutes être contrées avec une relative aisance, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir peur. Elle avait peur de faire quelque chose de mal, même si elle ne savait pas quoi. Peur de se faire prendre et d’être punie, même si elle ne savait pas par qui. Peur que les choses aillent trop vite, même si elle appréciait de s’être ainsi rapprochée de Thorn. Enfin, elle avait peur de la manière dont ses sentiments risquaient d’évoluer, même si elle savait très bien que cette crainte était tout aussi infondée que les autres.   
  
Stop.   
  
La spirale de pensées incohérentes dans laquelle elle était prise était bien trop à gérer pour elle alors qu’elle était à peine sortie du lit. Elle se força à tempérer le chaos qui régnait dans sa tête et inspira profondément. Un coup d'œil à l’horloge lui indiqua qu’il était le début d’après-midi. Elle avait dormi longtemps.   
  
Ensuite, une fois que la cacophonie de ses pensées contradictoires fut remplacée par un silence relatif, elle prit une décision radicale : elle décréta qu’elle n’allait pas s’autoriser à y accorder de l’importance. Après tout, le fait de s’endormir dans les bras de Thorn n’avait d’implications que si elle le décidait, elle pouvait donc choisir lesquelles.   
  
Sa décision, donc, fut que les implications seraient les suivantes : elle appréciait Thorn et elle lui faisait confiance. Et c’était bien assez, il n’y en aurait donc aucune autre.   
  
La partie anxieuse de son esprit essaya bien de se rebeller, mais Ophélie la fit taire de force. Elle avait assez à faire avec sa maladie, elle n’allait pas en plus s’obliger à souffrir à cause de ses propres pensées, sinon elle n’allait pas s’en sortir.   
  
Par miracle, sa stratégie fonctionna sans défaut. Elle avait retrouvé le calme, et pouvait à présent se concentrer sur son prochain défi : se rendre à la cuisine et trouver quelque chose à manger. Voilà quelque chose auquel il était utile d’accorder de l’énergie mentale.   
  
Après plusieurs minutes de délibération mentale, elle trouva finalement le courage de se lever et d’aller se nourrir, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Cela fait, cependant, elle se trouva complètement désoeuvrée. Elle n’avait aucune idée de quand Thorn était supposé revenir, et elle n’avait rien à faire en l’attendant. Elle n’avait pas envie de retourner dormir, ni de tourner en rond dans l’appartement. Déjà, l’ombre menaçante d’un ennui mortel se dessinait au loin.   
  
A court d’options, Ophélie retourna simplement s’asseoir devant le feu se perdre dans ses pensées, attendant Thorn. Elle attendit, attendit, attendit encore. A l'affût du bruit familier des clés dans la porte d’entrée, le moindre son lui faisait lever la tête dans un sursaut. Mais Thorn n’était pas là, et elle attendait toujours.   
  
Il lui fallut attendre jusqu’à la toute fin de la journée pour que son fiancé ose enfin montrer le bout de son nez. La jeune femme était à moitié endormie dans son fauteuil quand elle entendit enfin le bruit qu’elle attendait depuis des heures et des heures. Elle se leva aussitôt, chancelante, et se tourna vers l’entrée, souriant d’une oreille à l’autre. Elle aurait voulu être en colère contre lui, au moins un instant, mais elle n’y arrivait pas, elle était simplement soulagée de le voir rentrer.   
  
\- Vous êtes de retour, lança-t-elle en peinant à cacher son enthousiasme. Je vous attendais.   
\- Pardonnez-moi d’avoir prit tant de temps dans ce cas, répondit Thorn après un instant de surprise. Comment allez-vous ?   
\- Un peu mieux. Merci encore pour hier soir …   
  
Visiblement embarrassé, son fiancé ne répondit pas. Il accrocha son manteau et vint remettre une bûche sur le feu mourant. Ophélie n’osa pas non plus reprendre la parole, se mordant déjà les doigts d’avoir dit ce qu’elle venait de dire. Chacun évita le regard de l’autre pendant une poignée de minutes, la communication impossible à initier.   
Puis, finalement, Thorn vint s’asseoir sur le fauteuil voisin et, après un bref moment de réflexion, il parla.   
  
\- Je vous prie de m’excuser si mes mots sont maladroits, dit-il d’un ton mal assuré, mais je n’ai jamais … je n’ai pas l’habitude d’être aussi proche de quelqu’un. Et … Je me demande si … Si ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir voulait dire … quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis sûr de rien. Peut-être que ça avait une signification ?   
  
Il semblait perdu et vulnérable tout d’un coup. Ainsi mal à l’aise, il avait l’air moins grand. Ophélie fut prise de court par son honnêteté, et elle hésita un moment avant de tenter une réponse.   
  
\- Je ne sais pas non plus, avoua-t-elle. Je crois être aussi ignorante que vous à ce sujet.   
\- Voilà qui ne m’éclaire pas beaucoup, fit Thorn, toujours mal à l’aise.   
\- Et ils pensaient que ce serait une bonne idée de nous marier tous les deux, s’amusa Ophélie. Quel désastre.   
\- Je vous garantis que personne, à aucun moment, n’a pensé que nous marier serait une bonne idée.   
  
Elle rit de bon cœur, et il sembla se détendre très légèrement. Sa main était toujours crispée sur sa montre, mais son regard s’était fait moins fuyant. La jeune femme lui sourit, se voulant rassurante. Il détourna les yeux, gêné. Son calme n’était donc que de surface. Elle se mit à réfléchir aussi vite que possible à quelque chose d’intelligent à dire. Elle n’avait pas envie que les choses restent ainsi tendues entre eux.   
  
\- Vous savez, tenta-t-elle, je crois que ça ne veut dire quelque chose que si nous décidons tous les deux que ça veut dire quelque chose. A mon avis ça dépend de nous.   
  
Thorn leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa quelques instants avant de répondre.   
  
\- Je suppose que vous avez raison, admit-il. Ce n’est pas une mauvaise solution.   
\- Dans ce cas dites moi, que pensez-vous que ça pouvait vouloir dire ?   
  
La lumière était trop faible pour qu’elle puisse le voir avec précision, mais Ophélie eût l’impression que son fiancé venait soudainement de s’empourprer. Sa façon de baisser la tête ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. C’était une vision assez surréaliste, mais la jeune femme trouva cela attachant.   
  
\- Peut-être que cela voulait dire que vous ne me détestez pas, en fin de compte ? suggéra-t-il.   
\- Thorn … soupira l’animiste en riant à moitié. Ne me dites pas qu’après tout ce qu’il s’est passé récemment vous en doutiez encore ?   
\- J’ai de majeurs problèmes d’anxiété et d’estime de moi, évidemment que j’en doute.   
  
Ophélie eût soudainement très envie de l’enlacer pour le rassurer, mais sa timidité l’empêcha d’agir. A la place, elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant et secoua la tête d’un air faussement agacé.   
  
\- D’accord, dit-elle. Formulons ça autrement si vous le voulez bien. Pour moi, cela voulait dire que je vous apprécie.   
  
L’espace d’un instant, Thorn sembla prêt à s’évanouir. Immobile, silencieux et sans expression, il fixait ses mains sans les voir. Ophélie eût peur qu’il ne soit en train de lui arriver quelque chose, et s’apprêtait à lui demander s’il allait bien lorsqu’il réagit enfin. Ses mains furent les premières à bouger : il les ramena à la hauteur de sa poitrine, puis s’immobilisa un instant, l’air de se retenir de faire quelque chose, avant d’entrelacer ses doigts. Un large sourire se forma alors sur son visage, un sourire éclatant de sincérité. Il tourna enfin son regard vers sa fiancée, et déclara :   
  
\- J’aime beaucoup cette solution.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire rentre dans son dernier tiers, alors le fluff s'intensifie !

Trois jours s’écoulèrent péniblement, et malheureusement pour Ophélie, les choses entre elle et son fiancé n’avaient pas l’air d’avoir envie de revenir sous contrôle. Et honnêtement, elle avait fini par renoncer à cet espoir. Leur relation évoluait sans leur demander leur avis, et il n’y avait rien qu’ils pouvaient faire, à part se laisser aller et profiter du voyage en évitant de trop se poser de questions.   
  
Suite à cette effroyable soirée où la jeune femme avait subit un froid intolérable et où il n’avait pas été présent immédiatement pour l’aider, Thorn avait prit la résolution de ne quitter l’appartement que lorsqu’il n’avait pas d’autre alternative. Il se montrait par ailleurs d’autant plus attentif à la santé d’Ophélie, surveillant toujours qu’elle n’ait besoin de rien. Elle trouvait cela touchant, même si parfois l’intensité de son inquiétude pour elle lui faisait un peu peur. Elle essaya bien de le rassurer, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups.   
  
Le point positif cependant, c’était qu’ils n’avaient jamais passé autant de temps ensemble. A présent qu’ils se connaissaient mieux, ils étaient presque entièrement à l’aise l’un avec l’autre. Leurs discussions duraient souvent jusque tard dans la nuit, et même lorsqu’ils ne disaient rien, la présence de l’autre rendait le moment plus agréable. Ils n’essayaient plus de dissimuler le fait qu’ils s’appréciaient, et au fur et à mesure que leur confiance mutuelle grandissait chacun laissait voir de plus en plus de sa véritable personnalité à l’autre.   
  
Ophélie passait le plus clair de son temps assise dans le fauteuil qu’elle avait fini par adopter, une couverture sur les épaules, à regarder Thorn travailler à son bureau. Parfois elle lui parlait, parfois il répondait, le plus souvent ils restaient tous deux silencieux. Lui plongé dans son travail, elle plongée dans ses pensées. De temps en temps elle se prenait à l’observer longuement, à perdre son regard le long des traits de son visage ou dans le bleu de ses yeux. Elle avait renoncé à questionner pourquoi elle le trouvait beau.   
  
Lorsque Thorn trouvait judicieux de faire une pause, ou qu’Ophélie réussissait à le convaincre d’en faire une, l’un d’eux engageait la conversation sur un sujet qui l’intéressait, et ils pouvaient passer des heures à s’écouter mutuellement parler.   
Quand elle écoutait, l’animiste mordillait les coutures de ses gants et se balançait. Parfois, quand elle parlait de quelque chose qui la passionnait vraiment, elle agitait les mains avec excitation. Selon son humeur, elle se tordait les mains ou bougeait les doigts. C’était quelque chose qui lui avait beaucoup été reproché par les adultes en charge de son éducation, que ce soit chez-elle ou à l’école, et elle avait toujours quelque peu honteusement cherché à cacher ces gestes qui lui venaient naturellement.   
Pour son plus grand bonheur, Thorn était pareil. Quand il écoutait ou cherchait à se concentrer, il faisait claquer le couvercle de sa montre à un rythme régulier, ou il manipulait des dés qu’il gardait toujours près de lui, ou encore il pianotait sur une table. Il hésitait à agiter les mains comme Ophélie quand il s’enthousiasmait, mais le réflexe était là. Bloqué dans son travail, il serrait et desserrait le poing à répétition. Détendu, il se balançait. Fatigué, il passait les mains dans ses cheveux.   
Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Ophélie pour comprendre que, si elle l’avait toujours vu raide, stoïque et immobile, c’était parce qu’il se retenait à tout prix de bouger. Et à présent qu’elle le voyait faire, elle se sentait d’autant plus en sécurité avec lui.   
  
A deux reprises, la jeune femme avait de nouveau subit une montée de fièvre qui s’était accompagnée d’un froid intense, et avait été forcée de se réfugier dans les bras de son fiancé pour récupérer un semblant de chaleur. Elle aurait pensé que cela aurait été plus facile les deuxième et troisième fois, mais elle s’était trompée. Blottie contre le torse de son compagnon d’infortune, c’était à peine si elle pouvait survivre à la gêne intense d’être ainsi serrée contre lui. Peu habituée à l’affection physique hors du cercle de la famille, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression de braver un interdit. D’autant plus qu’elle ne pouvait pas nier que l’expérience était très agréable. Et que, parallèlement, elle trouvait Thorn vraiment attirant.   
  
Ce soir-là, Ophélie avait pris la décision d’aller se laver. C’était quelque chose qu’elle avait remis à plus tard un nombre indécent de fois ces derniers temps, à cause du froid et de la fièvre, mais à présent elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d’attendre encore un jour. Elle se sentait sale et misérable, sans compter ses cheveux qui étaient un désastre à part entière. Elle avait donc prit son courage à deux mains et, prévenant Thorn qu’elle risquait d’avoir très froid en revenant, elle était allée s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.   
  
Là, elle se débarrassa à contrecœur de ses vêtements qui lui tenaient encore chaud et entra dans la douche en serrant les dents.   
  
Se laver fut une épreuve encore plus difficile qu’elle l’avait imaginé. L’eau qui coulait sur elle était tiède, mais elle avait l’impression qu’on l’aspergeait de neige. Elle se força à y rester assez longtemps pour se laver les cheveux, mais lorsqu’elle en eût terminé, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle enfila un peignoir et essuya rapidement son visage et ses mains avant de remettre ses lunettes et ses gants, après quoi il lui fallut s’appuyer sur le lavabo pour rester debout. Ses tremblements étaient incontrôlables et son sens de l’équilibre ne répondait plus. Dans un bref sursaut d’énergie, elle parvint à tituber jusqu’à la porte et à l’ouvrir. Là, appuyée contre le chambranle, elle se tourna vers Thorn, assis à son bureau, et déclara d’une voix faible :   
  
\- Je crois que j’ai besoin d’aide.   
  
Elle n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un laisser tomber tout ce qu’il était en train de faire aussi vite. En un clin d'œil, Thorn était près d’elle, les mains sur ses épaules pour la soutenir, et la menait vers son fauteuil près du feu. Il l’aida à s’asseoir puis la quitta un instant pour revenir avec une serviette, après quoi il s’assit de manière précaire sur un accoudoire et se pencha sur elle. Puis, à la grande surprise de l’animiste, il entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux, à gestes prudents mais précis pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ophélie ne bougea pas d’un pouce, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se serait attendue à tout sauf à ça.   
  
\- Vous auriez dû me demander, je vous aurais préparé un bain, vous auriez peut être eu moins froid … dit-il pendant qu’il s’appliquait à retirer toute l’eau prisonnière des longues boucles brunes de sa fiancée.   
\- Je pensais que ça irait, soupira Ophélie. Désolée …   
\- Ne vous excusez pas. Est ce que vous arrivez à vous réchauffer ?   
\- Non.   
  
Thorn ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de poser la serviette sur le dossier d’un autre fauteuil, et de faire signe à la jeune femme de se lever. Elle s’exécuta avec peine. Il l’attira alors doucement contre lui, et vint s’asseoir à sa place sur le fauteuil, l’entraînant avec lui pour qu’elle se trouve installée sur ses genoux. Après un instant de surprise, elle vint se blottir contre lui, le rose lui montant aux joues.   
  
Il enroula ses bras autour d’elle, la laissant profiter d’un maximum de sa chaleur, et elle se détendit progressivement. Son embarras ne décrut pas malgré le fait que ça ne soit plus la première fois.   
Enveloppée ainsi dans ses bras, dans sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence, elle se sentait bien. Elle n’avait pas envie que cette étreinte cesse, et elle s’en sentait coupable. La tête posée contre sa poitrine, elle essayait de toutes ses forces d’oublier le fait qu’elle ne portait rien d’autre qu’un peignoir.   
  
\- Est-ce mieux ainsi ? demanda-t-il après une minute.   
\- Un peu, répondit-elle timidement.   
\- Restez jusqu’à ce que vous vous sentiez mieux.   
  
Le grondement profond et doux de la voix de Thorn tout près de son oreille la fit frémir d’une manière qui n’avait rien à voir avec le froid, et tout son corps se relâcha, se coulant contre lui et annulant le peu d’espace qui demeurait entre eux. Le rose qui lui était monté aux joues vira au pourpre et elle remercia l’univers qu’il ne puisse pas la voir. Le son de sa voix n’avait absolument pas le droit d’avoir ce genre d’effet sur elle. C’était comme son sourire : à chaque fois qu’il souriait sincèrement elle sentait quelque chose fondre en elle et elle jugeait que c’était franchement injuste qu’une telle chose soit possible.   
  
\- Tout va bien ? fit-il d’un ton légèrement préoccupé.   
\- Hmm … oui … parvint à peine à répondre Ophélie.   
  
Elle aurait vraiment préféré qu’il arrête de parler. Ou alors qu’il continue, encore et encore, quitte à nourrir les débuts de fantasmes qu’elle préférait encore ignorer. Après tout, elle ne portait rien d’autre qu’un peignoir …   
  


Sa réponse, cependant, sembla suffir à son fiancé car il n’ouvrit plus la bouche. A la place, il trouva un nouveau moyen de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, et glissa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux encore légèrement humides. Elle fondit d’autant plus et laissa échapper un léger soupir de contentement. Encouragé, il continua à jouer avec ses cheveux pendant de longues, longues minutes. A moitié en transe, Ophélie sentait son coeur cogner de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine, autant sous l’effet de la fièvre que celui de sa proximité avec Thorn, et ce que cela faisait à son imagination.   
  
Puis, après un long moment, le froid reflua entièrement et elle eût l’impression d’être soudain plus réveillée. Elle changea légèrement de position, et son peignoir lui tomba quelque peu de l’épaule. Elle le remit en place, rougissant à nouveau et évitant le regard de son fiancé, qui s’était tendu pendant un instant.   
  
\- J’ai une question embarrassante, dit-il prudemment.   
\- Oui ?   
\- Vous ne portez rien là dessous, n’est ce pas ?   
\- Hum, oui, fit Ophélie avec gêne.   
  
Toujours appuyée contre lui, elle sentit très distinctement son cœur s’emballer, et il déglutit avec peine.   
  
\- Peut-être serait-il bon, si vous êtes en état de le faire, d’aller vous habiller, ne pensez-vous pas ?   
  
La jeune femme acquiesça vivement, voyant en cette suggestion une issue à son embarras. Elle se leva maladroitement, quittant à regret la chaleur des bras de son fiancé, puis retourna à la salle de bain où elle avait laissé ses vêtements propres. Elle s’habilla rapidement, puis prit un instant pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées chaotiques. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait toujours l’air à moitié morte, mais au moins elle était propre.   
Il fallait qu’elle se ressaisisse. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ainsi ses moyens lorsqu’elle était près de Thorn, cela lui compliquait la vie plus qu’autre chose. Et puis, si son affection envers lui était purement platonique, ce qu’elle était, ce qu’elle devait être sinon Ophélie aurait l’impression de mourir, alors elle n’avait aucune raison de se sentir aussi gênée de le toucher.   
  
L’animiste frissonna de froid. Elle soupira et quitta la salle de bain pour revenir vers le fauteuil, où Thorn était toujours assis. Il l’attendait.   
  
\- Avez-vous encore froid ? demanda-t-il.   
\- Un peu, admit-elle.   
\- Vous pouvez … revenir, si vous voulez.   
  
Elle hésita un instant. Peut-être qu’il serait préférable de refuser, après toute la gêne qu’elle avait ressenti les fois précédentes. Peut-être qu’il serait préférable de refuser.   
En un battement de paupières, elle avait traversé le salon pour revenir se blottir dans les bras de son fiancé, au chaud et en sécurité. Elle ne regrettait rien.   
  
\- Vous allez prendre du retard sur votre travail, remarqua-t-elle alors qu’il recommençait à lui caresser les cheveux.   
\- Je ne pense pas en avoir tant que ça. Et de toute manière, votre santé est plus importante.   
\- Et les gens osent dire que vous n’avez pas de cœur …   
\- Peut-être parce que vous êtes la seule à qui j’ose le montrer.   
\- Est ce que vous essayez de me séduire ? fit Ophélie en riant.   
\- Pas particulièrement, hésita Thorn. J’étais simplement honnête.   
  
La jeune femme sourit et appuya sa tête contre son torse.   
  
\- Je pourrais y prendre goût, dit-elle après un silence.   
\- A quoi ? l’interrogea Thorn.   
\- M’installer contre vous.   
\- Ferais-je donc un bon matelas ? Compte tenu de ma corpulence, j’ai du mal à y croire.   
\- Comme toujours, je suppose qu’il faut des goûts éduqués pour vous apprécier.   
\- Parfois j’ignore si vous cherchez à me complimenter ou à m’insulter.   
\- Si vous hésitez, c’est que je vous complimente. Si je vous insultais, vous le sauriez directement.   
  
Il sourit, amusé, et Ophélie se sentit fondre un peu plus. Elle se blottit contre lui, profitant de la chaleur de sa présence.   
  
\- Dites-moi si vous voulez retourner travailler, dit-elle. Si vous ne dites rien, je resterais ici toute la nuit.   
\- C’est une promesse ? Vous resterez toute la nuit si je ne vous dis rien ?   
  
Prise de court, l’animiste leva la tête vers lui, les sourcils levés d’un air interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit doucement, une main toujours enfouie dans ses cheveux. Il était parfaitement sérieux.   
Légèrement incrédule, Ophélie lui sourit en retour. Une partie de son esprit se disait déjà qu’elle était en train de passer un nouveau cap d’attachement, et que cela ne pouvait que mal finir. Mais, perdue dans les yeux bleus de Thorn, elle l’ignora totalement.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On commence à approcher de la fin héhé !

Lorsqu’elle émergea finalement de son tumultueux sommeil, la première chose qu’Ophélie remarqua fut qu’elle n’avait pas froid. Elle prit quelques instants plus apprécier cette excellente surprise, se demandant même si elle ne commençait pas progressivement à guérir.   
Puis elle réalisa progressivement que certains détails étaient curieusement différents de ce dont elle se souvenait. Lors d’aucun de ses désormais nombreux réveils à l’appartement n’avait-elle constaté, par exemple, ce monticule chaud et mouvant contre lequel elle était allongée, ni cette masse inconnue posée sur elle qui entourait sa cage thoracique.   
  
Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, ce qui était bien trop long et une preuve supplémentaire que la fièvre ne l’avait toujours pas quittée, pour se souvenir de quoi il s’agissait exactement. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux sous le choc de la réalisation. Elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, elle ne voyait donc pas grand-chose, mais elle n’avait pas besoin de voir.   
  
Ce qu’elle sentait respirer contre elle, c’était Thorn. Il dormait. Il avait dormi là, avec elle, toute la nuit. Elle lui avait proposé de venir dormir avec elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il avait accepté avec plaisir. Même dans son sommeil, il la serrait toujours contre lui pour lui tenir chaud.   
  
Fébrile, elle tâtonna sur la table de nuit pour trouver ses lunettes, puis tourna la tête en direction de son fiancé assoupi. Une partie d’elle peinait à croire que tout cela était réel, elle avait besoin d’une preuve visuelle.   
  


Ses yeux tombèrent sur lui, presque avec surprise. Elle rougit profondément. Les yeux fermés, les cheveux en bataille et l’air tout à fait en paix pour une fois, il n’avait jamais semblé aussi attachant qu’à cet instant. Sentant peut être Ophélie bouger, il tourna légèrement la tête dans son sommeil et attira un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui. Cette dernière détourna le regard et se rallongea, les yeux sur le plafond et le cœur battant la chamade. A l’observer ainsi, elle avait l’impression de prendre quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas.   
  
Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, osant à peine respirer et craignant de penser trop fort. Elle devait l’admettre, elle se sentait complètement perdue, et la main de Thorn sur sa taille ne l’aidait pas le moins du monde à mettre de l’ordre dans son esprit.   
  
Après un long moment, la curiosité l’emporta et elle se risqua de nouveau à regarder en direction de son fiancé.   
  
Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose dans le spectacle de ces mèches pâles qui tombaient en désordre sur son front, de cette expression paisible sur son visage habituellement tendu par la fatigue et les soucis, de la pénombre de la chambre qui faisait ressortir d’une manière quasi artistique les angles de sa figure, qui faisait manquer des battements de coeur à Ophélie. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas amener son regard trop près des deux boutons défaits de la chemise, et pour écarter ses pensées de leur immense proximité physique.   
  
Pourtant, tous les efforts du monde n’auraient pas suffit à empêcher ses pensées d’entrer dans la dangereuse spirale qu’elle avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer ces derniers jours. Pas quand il était là, à dormir dans le même lit qu’elle. Pas quand il était soudainement plus beau que n’importe quel homme qu’elle avait jamais vu.   
  
Si à cet instant le temps s’arrêtait, formait autour d’eux une bulle dans laquelle ils pourraient rester éternellement à l’abri du danger et des regards, alors elle aurait voulu rester pour toujours ici, dans les bras de Thorn à le regarder avec tendresse.   
  


Et si les choses ne dépendaient que d’elle, elle enlèverait ses gants et elle écarterait les mèches qui tombaient sur le front de son fiancé endormi. Elle caresserait ses cheveux comme il l’avait fait pour elle, elle aurait le plaisir de sentir leur douceur sous ses doigts. Elle poserait la main sur sa joue aussi, pour goûter au contact de sa peau. Parfois elle regrettait de devoir ainsi sacrifier le toucher de ses mains aux caprices de son pouvoir.   
  
Mais si les choses ne dépendaient que d’elle, elle n’aurait pas envie de s’arrêter là. Hésitante, elle restera longtemps immobile à le regarder et à douter avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle se pencherait doucement en avant, fermerait les yeux, et laisserait ses lèvres effleurer celles de Thorn. Elle y déposerait un baiser timide, mais cela suffirait à le réveiller, et lorsqu’elle rouvrirait les yeux elle trouverait ceux de son fiancé grands ouverts, fixés sur elle. Elle rougirait et s’excuserait maladroitement, mais il viendrait l’interrompre en l’attirant contre lui et en l’embrassant à son tour.   
  
En un rien de temps, ils auraient tous deux oublié qu’un monde existait au delà de ce lit, et il s’embrasseraient encore et encore et encore. Les yeux mi-clos et les joues roses, elle imaginait ce qu’elle ressentirait si les choses s’escaladaient ainsi. La sensation du visage de Thorn sous ses doigts nus. Ses mains à lui parcourant son corps. Leurs vêtements qui tombaient, inertes, sur le sol, pendant qu’ils …   
  
Ophélie se redressa brusquement, coupant court à ce fil de pensées dont elle n’avait subitement plus envie de voir le bout. Elle réalisa progressivement qu’elle était en train de retenir son souffle et prit une profonde inspiration. Ensuite, elle glissa un regard prudent en direction de Thorn. Celui-ci ne s’était toujours pas réveillé. Elle ne lui aurait pas imaginé le sommeil aussi lourd.   
  
Bien. Il était évident qu’elle allait devoir reconsidérer un certain nombre de choses. Ce rêve éveillé n’était pas du genre qu’on pouvait avoir au sujet de quelqu’un pour qui on entretenait une affection purement platonique.   
Se retenant à la simple force de sa volonté de sombrer dans la panique, elle inspira et expira profondément, s’efforçant au calme. Il lui fallait à tout prix éviter de s’angoisser pour rien, cela ne lui poserait que des problèmes.   
  
D’accord. Il était temps d’arrêter de nier les faits et de considérer la vérité avec le pragmatisme et la maturité de l’adulte qu’elle s’efforçait de devenir. Elle avait vingt-trois ans, il allait bien falloir, à un moment ou à un autre, qu’elle se prenne en main et qu’elle affronte ses problèmes.   
  
Elle avait des sentiments pour Thorn.   
  
Inutile de paniquer, ça n’aurait aucun effet bénéfique et de toute manière c’était un fait indiscutable. Elle était restée dans le déni pendant assez longtemps.   
  
Elle avait des sentiments pour Thorn. Elle ne pensait pas être amoureuse de lui, pas pour l’instant du moins. Peut être que ce qu’elle expérimentait en ce moment en était la première étape. Mais quoi qu’il en soit, elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments indéniablement romantiques.   
  
Voilà, elle l’avait admis. Elle ne niait plus, elle s’était mise en face de la vérité et l’avait constatée sans fléchir. C’était parfait. Et maintenant ?   
  
Maintenant, elle n’avait plus aucune idée de quoi faire. Elle avait l’impression de mourir à chaque fois qu’elle posait les yeux sur son fiancé, et l’admettre avait beau être une première étape, cela ne l’avançait pas particulièrement.   
  
Que pouvait-elle faire ?   
  
Elle pourrait lui en parler, c’était une option. Mais rien que d’y penser, elle se sentait déjà défaillir. Elle venait à peine d’admettre à elle-même qu’elle avait des sentiments, elle n’était absolument pas prête à en parler à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à Thorn.   
  
Alors que faire si elle ne voulait pas en parler ? Dans les faits, il ne lui restait qu’une seule option : se taire. Elle pouvait ignorer ses sentiments et les cacher aux yeux de tout le monde pour une durée indéterminée. Après tout, elle avait déjà l’habitude de dissimuler la quasi totalité de sa personnalité à tout le monde, alors cela ne devrait pas être si difficile.   
Oui, mais … Mais tout l’intérêt de passer du temps avec Thorn, c’était qu’elle n’avait rien à lui cacher. Si elle devait soudainement ravaler la majorité de ce qu’elle ressentait à son sujet, elle ne savait pas si elle se sentirait à l’aise avec lui. Et puis garder pour elle un secret dont elle ne savait que faire allait finir par lui peser.   
  
Bien, alors elle n’avait qu’à en parler. Mais il était absolument hors de question qu’elle en parle à quiconque !   
  
Ophélie s’efforça de ne pas se lancer dans ce débat, sachant déjà très bien qu’il ne mènerait à rien. Elle était coincée face à un dilemme, et elle devinait à peine les conséquences désastreuses de chacun des terribles choix qui s’offraient à elle. Ou du moins elle supposait que les conséquences seraient désastreuses, en fait elle n’en avait aucune idée. Peut être que tout se passerait bien quoi qu’elle fasse, mais elle en doutait sincèrement. Depuis quand les choses se passaient-elles bien au Pôle ?   
  
Elle resta plusieurs minutes à fixer le plafond sans trouver l’ombre d’une solution, sombrant peu à peu dans une panique paralysante.   
  
Puis, soudainement, Thorn se réveilla. Ophélie le sut avant même d’avoir tourné la tête vers lui, rien qu’au son de sa respiration. Elle se figea un instant, puis redressa la tête et la tourna dans sa direction. Il resta d’abord immobile, clignant des yeux d’un air légèrement confus, puis se redressa contre les coussins et baissa son regard encore ensommeillé sur elle.   
  
\- Bonjour, fit-il d’une voix rauque.   
\- Bonjour, répondit-elle, mal assurée.   
  
Il y eut un bref moment de silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent. Ophélie sentit son malaise s'accroître de seconde en seconde. C’était irrationnel, mais elle avait peur qu’il ait réussi à deviner ses pensées. Puis Thorn reprit finalement la parole.   
  
\- Je crois, dit-il, que j’avais oublié ce que ça faisait de dormir une nuit entière.   
  
La tension qui s’était accumulée depuis qu’Ophélie s’était réveillée se relâcha tout à coup et elle secoua la tête tout en souriant largement. Ces remarques, elle les trouvait aussi tristes qu’amusantes, mais elle préférait toujours en rire.   
Thorn lui rendit maladroitement son sourire et elle se sentit fondre à nouveau.   
  
\- Est ce que vous vous sentez bien ? demanda-t-il après un silence.   
\- Un peu mieux qu’hier. Hum … Merci d’être resté avec moi. Vous m’avez tenu chaud.   
\- Inutile de me remercier, c’est pour cela que je suis là.   
\- Je vous remercie quand même.   
  
Pris au dépourvu, il détourna les yeux et tapota des doigts la couverture qui lui couvrait toujours les jambes. Il était nerveux. Après quelques instant d’hésitation, Ophélie décida de lui venir en aide.   
  
\- Ne devriez-vous pas vous remettre au travail ? suggéra-t-elle. Non pas que je veuille vous chasser, mais je crains que l’économie de cette arche de malheur a plus besoin de vous que moi.   
  
Thorn hocha la tête presque à contrecœur avant de se lever du lit et de faire craquer sa nuque.   
  
\- Vous avez malheureusement raison, soupira-t-il. Il faut que j’y retourne. Mais si à un seul instant vous avez besoin de moi, venez me chercher. Vous passez avant l’économie.   
  
Ophélie lui adressa un sourire timide et le regarda quitter la chambre tandis qu’elle s’enroulait étroitement dans les couvertures pour ne rien perdre de la chaleur qu’elle avait emmagasiné durant la nuit. Elle fixa longtemps l’endroit où il avait disparu de son champ de vision, toujours hantée par l’image de son visage souriant. Décoiffé et informellement habillé, il paraissait enfin son âge. Et même quand il n’était plus là, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se perdre dans ses yeux.   
  
La jeune femme secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit les images de son fiancé. Si elle continuait dans cette direction, elle n’allait plus être capable de sortir de son lit, elle se contenterait de laisser son imagination la rendre folle. Enfin, ce n’était pas comme si elle avait grand chose à faire hors de son lit, mais elle trouvait tout de même que ce serait un comble si, en proie à une maladie franchement handicapante, c’était ses propres émotions qui l’empêchaient de se lever.   
  
Frustrée par le désastre qu’était sa propre tête, elle finit par se lever pour aller manger un morceau. Thorn était déjà installé à sa table de travail, plongé dans la relecture de son travail de la veille. Il ne leva pas la tête en l’entendant arriver, ce qui était peut être une bonne chose étant donné la spirale infernale de panique dans laquelle Ophélie était prise.   
  


Elle posa brièvement les yeux sur lui avant de se rendre à la cuisine. Elle n’avait admit ses sentiments que depuis quelques dizaines de minutes et le secret lui pesait déjà lourd dans la poitrine. Une nouvelle fois, elle considéra l’idée de lui en parler immédiatement. Après tout, il lui avait déjà prouvé qu’elle pouvait se montrer honnête avec lui. En fait, c’était ainsi que les choses se passaient le mieux entre eux, quand ils étaient parfaitement honnêtes.   
  
Mais, une nouvelle fois, la peur pris le dessus et la força à abandonner cette idée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu’elle n’avait pas encore eût l’opportunité de mieux réfléchir à ce qu’elle ressentait.   
  
Ophélie poussa un long, très long soupir, et retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Il semblait que finalement ça ne serait pas la fièvre blanche, mais bien la quarantaine qui allait avoir sa peau.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION PLEASE
> 
> OK, j'avais laissé entendre précédemment que j'allais ajouter du smut dans cette histoire. Eh bien le moment est venu ! This is when it starts ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier.  
> La fic est également bientôt terminée, il reste deux chapitres complets et un épilogue. Tout est déjà écrit, je vais donc publier un chapitre par jour jusqu'à la fin.  
> Voilà pour les nouvelles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bien entendu, les choses ne firent qu’aller en s’empirant. Ophélie commençait à croire que le monde avait une vendetta à conduire contre elle personnellement, et se demandait bien ce qu’elle avait pu faire pour mériter une telle cruauté.   
  
Trois jours avaient passé depuis qu’elle avait enfin admis ses sentiments pour Thorn, et elle avait désormais perdu tout espoir que les choses se calment un jour dans sa tête. Chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient face à face, la jeune femme se sentait à nouveau prise dans le tourbillon mortel de ses propres émotions, passant sans transition de l’embarras au plaisir d’être avec lui, puis à la panique, puis au désir et ainsi de suite sans qu’elle ait droit à la plus petite pause pour reprendre son souffle. Elle passait, au bout du compte, un très mauvais moment.   
  
Même seule, elle n’avait pas droit à la paix. Une fois que son fiancé la quittait, elle se retrouvait toujours en train de penser à lui, et la spirale l’emportait une nouvelle fois.   
Pire encore, elle se trouvait victime de sa propre imagination. Sur ce point là, elle pouvait au moins blâmer la fièvre qui la faisait délirer et la plongeait dans des rêves éveillés dont elle n’avait pas le contrôle. Et son imagination, pour son plus grand malheur, aimait Thorn au moins autant qu’elle sans avoir le même genre de retenue.   
  
Aujourd’hui, elle était seule. Thorn était parti à l’intendance dans la matinée, lui promettant de revenir aussi vite qu’il le pourrait. Son état l’inquiétait et il ne s’en cachait pas.   
  
Aujourd’hui, la fièvre ne lui laissait pas la paix. Ophélie avait l’impression d’avoir constamment la tête sous l’eau, et elle pouvait à peine se lever tant ses jambes étaient faibles. Elle n’avait donc pas d’autre choix que de passer la journée sous les couvertures, seule avec ses pensées infernales. Au moins elle avait vaguement moins froid qu’avant, mais c’était une maigre consolation.   
  
Appuyée contre les oreillers, elle laissait son imagination divaguer, trop mal en point pour se battre contre. Et, comme dit plus tôt, son imagination aimait vraiment beaucoup Thorn.   
  
S’il était avec elle en ce moment, assis sur le bord du lit, il pourrait prendre soin d’elle. Il lui parlerait doucement, avec cette voix qu’il n’employait qu’avec elle, cette voix qui lui donnait des frissons. Il glisserait la main contre sa joue et dans ses cheveux.   
Elle pouvait l’imaginer aussi clairement que s’il avait été réellement là, avec elle. Son sourire timide, ses gestes prudents, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Elle le vit se pencher et prendre sa main dans les siennes, elle s’imagina la chaleur de ses paumes à travers le cuir de son gant.   
Puis elle l’imagina se pencher encore sur elle et l’embrasser doucement. La simple idée des lèvres de Thorn contre les siennes, de la sensation que cela pourrait lui procurer, la fit frémir toute entière et retenir son souffle.   
Prudemment, elle laissa son imagination filer dans cette direction. Comment cela serait-il s’il l’embrassait, encore et encore ? Si leurs baisers devenaient plus intenses à chaque instant ? Elle ne pouvait que spéculer. Mais le simulacre de sensation que son esprit avait synthétisé était amplement suffisant pour réveiller le désir qu’elle aurait préféré ignorer.   
  
Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite tandis qu’elle considérait les possibilités. Les fantasmes défilaient à un rythme effréné dans sa tête, attendant seulement qu’elle en choisisse un. Elle imaginait la peau de son fiancé contre la sienne, elle le voyait poser ses mains sur son corps et se glisser sous ses vêtements.   
  
Les images et les idées filaient à toute vitesse, lui laissant à peine le temps de les savourer. Les joues roses et le cœur battant, elle s’efforça à se calmer un peu. Elle avait froid, mais le désir chauffait dans son ventre, plus fort que tout ce qu’elle avait pu ressentir auparavant.   
  
Elle prit une longue inspiration, se mordit la lèvre, hésita quelques instants. Peut-être fallait-il qu’elle évite à tout prix de céder ?   
  
Non. Non, elle n’allait pas se battre contre ses envies. C’était quelque chose de tout à fait naturel. Et de toute manière, Thorn ne saurait certainement jamais qu’elle pensait à lui en ces termes, alors elle ne risquait rien.   
  
Lentement, elle se laissa à nouveau glisser dans le monde chaotique de ses fantasmes. Elle choisit le premier qui lui tomba sous la main et le laissa se dérouler sans interruption. Puis, alors que l’image de Thorn l’embrassant passionnément envahissait son esprit une nouvelle fois, elle laissa prudemment glisser sa main droite le long de sa jambe et passer sous sa jupe.   
  
Ophélie frémit et se laissa plonger dans la scène qu’elle avait créée.   
  
Allongé près d’elle, Thorn l’embrassait longuement dans le cou, une main posée sur sa taille avec familiarité. Puis, lorsqu’il atteignit le col, il entreprit d’ouvrir les premiers boutons de la robe de la jeune femme. Il déposa plusieurs baisers le long de sa gorge, puis sur le haut de sa poitrine, tout en continuant de défaire les boutons. Sa main se glissa alors sous ses vêtements pour venir masser l’un de ses seins.   
  
Elle soupira. Le rêve éveillé était peut être captivant, mais elle sentait à chaque instant la cruauté de ne pas pouvoir réellement avoir les mains de son fiancé sur elle. Elle commençait vaguement à comprendre pourquoi les sabliers bleus étaient une drogue aussi populaire.   
  
L’image mentale de Thorn laissant glisser ses doigts à l’intérieur de sa cuisse la fit frissonner. Elle ferma étroitement les yeux, mais les yeux de son fiancé existaient même à l’intérieur de ses paupières closes. Son regard pénétrant baissé sur elle la faisait fondre.   
  
Seule sous les couvertures, des fantasmes pleins la tête, elle ramena sa main droite à son entrejambe et laissa son majeur trouver son clitoris. Tout en se touchant, elle imagina qu’au lieu de sa main à elle, c’était la main de Thorn qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Les images dans sa tête se succédaient sans réel lien entre elles, rendues confuses par la fièvre.   
  
Thorn se débarrassait de sa chemise. Son corps était anguleux et zébré de cicatrices, sa peau était chaude contre celle d’Ophélie et ses gestes étaient doux et passionnés. Tout ce qu’il faisait était délicieux.   
  
Elle gémit doucement, espérant soudain qu’il ne choisirait pas ce moment pour rentrer. Ce serait une situation impossible à lui expliquer. Enfin, si l’embarras et la panique ne la tuaient pas sur le coup, ce qui serait peut-être charitable de la part de l’univers.   
  
La voix de son fiancé résonnait, profonde et suave, dans tous les coins de son esprit fiévreux. Il lui disait qu’elle était belle. Il lui disait qu’il l’aimait. Il murmurait son nom à son oreille.   
Ophélie ferma étroitement les yeux. L’idée qu’il puisse lui dire qu’il l’aimait lui semblait encore plus risquée que tous les fantasmes qu’elle avait pu avoir. Cette idée recontextualisait tout son rêve éveillé : ils n’étaient plus en train de coucher ensemble, ils étaient en train de faire l’amour. Et même si cette pensée lui faisait un peu peur, elle trouva rapidement qu’elle lui plaisait. Beaucoup.   
  
Pendant de longues minutes, elle se prêta au jeu. Imaginant que son fiancé la touchait, elle laissa son plaisir monter lentement jusqu’à devenir si intense qu’elle n’arrivait presque plus à penser. Elle émit quelques gémissements coupables avant que l’orgasme n’éteigne entièrement sa voix, la laissant hors d’haleine, bouche ouverte sur un cri qui refusait d’en sortir. Pendant une poignée de secondes elle oublia tout, y compris ses fantasmes. Son esprit resta parfaitement vide jusqu’à ce que la vague de plaisir ait reflué.   
  
Elle prit ensuite un petit moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle respira profondément, cherchant sans trop de succès à convaincre son cœur de ralentir. Un frisson de froid parcourut son corps, la réveillant un peu plus, et elle ramena lentement sa main par-dessus sa jupe, ignorant l’humidité qui imprégnait son gant. Après quelques instants, d’immobilité, elle se redressa pour mieux s’appuyer contre les oreillers. Elle retira ses lunettes pour se passer les mains sur la figure, puis secoua la tête.   
  
La culpabilité cherchait déjà à se frayer un chemin jusqu’à elle. Ophélie la repoussa aussi fermement que son esprit fatigué le lui permettait. Penser à Thorn de cette manière n’était certes pas approprié, mais si elle s’autorisait à se sentir aussi coupable, elle allait finir par se noyer dans la culpabilité.   
  
Dans un coin de sa tête, elle entendit à nouveau la voix de son fiancé murmurer à son oreille.   
  
“Je vous aime”, dit-il doucement. Elle s’empourpra et chassa cette image de sa tête.   
  
Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop espérer. Si elle se mettait à imaginer un monde où Thorn lui rendrait ses sentiments, elle ne ferait que souffrir davantage lorsqu’elle se rendrait compte qu’elle n’était pas capable de lui en parler. Parce qu’elle était lâche, et que même si elle s’en voulait, elle allait probablement le rester pendant un long moment.   
  
La jeune femme eût un rire amer. Elle ne pensait pas qu’il était possible de se sentir aussi déprimée aussi peu de temps après un orgasme, mais voilà qu’elle se surprenait elle-même. Même si elle risquait de se sentir très gênée lorsqu’il serait de retour, elle avait hâte que Thorn revienne pour la distraire et la tirer de cette humeur désastreuse.   
  
Elle ne se rendit compte qu’elle s’était endormie que lorsque le bruit caractéristique de la porte d’entrée vint la réveiller en sursaut. Elle redressa ses lunettes qui lui étaient tombées en travers du visage et se leva rapidement malgré les protestations de ses jambes. Elle chancela jusqu’à la porte et leva de grands yeux ahuris de sommeil vers son fiancé.   
  
\- Bonsoir, lança celui-ci en posant son manteau. Est ce que tout va bien ?   
\- Hum oui, tout va bien, bafouilla Ophélie en se sentant rougir. Qu’est ce qui vous fait penser le contraire ?   
\- Vous avez l’air épuisée et fiévreuse, répondit calmement Thorn. Et vous êtes toute rouge.   
\- C’est hum … C’est la fièvre.   
  
Le mensonge était si évident que la jeune femme fut presque surprise que son fiancé ne relève pas. Il alla remettre une bûche sur le feu.   
  
\- Au fait, fit-il après un instant de silence, Archibald vous passe le bonjour. Il a demandé de vos nouvelles. Et a aussi dit que vous pouviez l’inviter quand vous voulez, parce que soit disant il n’a pas peur de la fièvre blanche et qu’il pourrait vous tenir chaud dans le lit.   
  
Ophélie manqua de s'étrangler.   
  
\- Il vous a dit ça … En face ? bégaya-t-elle, incrédule.   
\- Il n’était pas sobre, mais oui, j’étais surpris aussi. C’est d’un tel culot que je n’arrive pas à être en colère.   
\- Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée …   
\- Vous n’y arriverez pas, il est trop confortablement assis sur ses privilèges pour que le bon sens arrive à le faire bouger.   
\- C’est bien là tout le problème … Et qu’est ce que vous lui avez dit ?   
\- Qu’il n’était pas improbable que vous le gifliez devant témoins à votre retour et que je ne comptais pas vous arrêter.   
\- Et laissez moi deviner, il vous a dit qu’il n’attendait que ça ? Ou quelque chose de similaire ?   
\- C’est Archibald, bien évidemment que c’est ce qu’il a dit.   
  
Ophélie soupira longuement, puis s’avança jusqu’au fauteuil d’un pas chancelant et s’y laissa tomber avec maladresse. Thorn baissa sur elle un regard préoccupé. Elle essaya de lui sourire pour le rassurer mais cela ne fut pas une grande réussite. La gêne ne l’avait pas entièrement quittée.   
  
\- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.   
\- Je suis toujours très malade, répondit-elle.   
  
Ca n’était techniquement pas un mensonge. Thorn sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse, ou du moins il décida qu’il n’était pas dans son intérêt de poser davantage de questions.   
  
Le silence revint, plus tendu que jamais. Après quelques instants d’hésitation, Thorn vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle et la fixa un moment sans rien dire. Puis il décida de reprendre la parole.   
  
\- Souhaitez-vous que ce soit moi qui m’occupe de parler aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il.   
\- Je veux bien, si ce n’est pas trop vous demander …   
\- Il n’y a rien que vous puissiez me demander que je ressente le besoin de vous refuser. Je pensais que c’était clair. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour vous.   
  
Ophélie baissa la tête pour cacher le rouge intense qui lui montait aux joues. Cette réponse avait complètement court-circuité son cerveau. Elle remarqua à peine quand Thorn commença à parler, et elle eût toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ce qu’il disait. Cette fois c’était certain, elle était finie.


	15. Chapitre 15

Tout était fini pour Ophélie. Voilà, elle n’allait plus résister, elle se rendait. Elle était amoureuse de Thorn.   
  
Plus de détours, plus de compromis, plus de dénis, elle était amoureuse, point. L’univers avait décidé de la torturer jusqu’à ce qu’elle se l’admette, et l’univers avait gagné. Elle admettait.   
  
Le problème, c’était que même si le geste d’admettre était beau, cela ne l’avançait pas beaucoup plus. Au mieux, cela remplaçait certaines de ses anxiétés par d’autres, mais à aucun moment cela ne lui permettait de sortir du pétrin où elle se trouvait. En fait, elle était presque certaine que ces nouvelles anxiétés étaient pires que les précédentes, donc elle se trouvait perdante dans tous les cas.   
  
Une semaine avait passé. Une semaine affreusement longue, et dont Ophélie se serait bien passée. Ses sentiments la rongeaient de l’intérieur et c’était à peine si elle pouvait regarder son fiancé en face sans que ses forces la quittent. Au moins, elle était presque sûre qu’elle était en train de guérir de la fièvre blanche. Mais elle n’en ressentait honnêtement pas les bénéfices. A présent que ça n’était plus la fièvre qui lui donnait le tournis, le regard de Thorn avait pris le relais.   
  
Elle avait de moins en moins froid. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir considérer cela, au moins, comme un point positif, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce que si elle cessait d’avoir froid, elle n’aurait plus d’excuse pour se réveiller dans les bras de Thorn, chose qui lui provoquait toujours une telle décharge d’euphorie qu’elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y renoncer. Elle mentait, alors. Lorsqu’il lui demandait si elle avait froid, elle lui répondait toujours invariablement que oui. Et elle s’en sentait coupable. Elle s’en voulait à mort d’abuser ainsi de sa confiance. Si elle avait eu une once de courage, elle lui aurait avoué ce qu’elle ressentait. Et si elle avait eu une once de respect envers elle-même, elle n’aurait pas menti pour le plaisir amer et égoïste de se blottir contre lui.   
Elle ignorait s’il savait qu’elle lui mentait. S’il savait, alors il ne l’avait pas montré. Lorsqu’elle le lui demandait, il la rejoignait dans le lit à chaque fois. Le frisson d’excitation qui la parcourait alors était presque suffisant pour masquer la culpabilité.   
  
Ophélie était dans une impasse. Prisonnière de sentiments qu’elle se sentait incapable d’avouer à son fiancé, et honteuse de sa propre couardise. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle commençait à désespérer pour de bon.   
  
C’était le soir. Thorn travaillait à son bureau improvisé dans le salon. La jeune femme, assise dans son fauteuil, devait se faire violence pour ne pas le regarder, certaine que si elle cédait à la tentation elle souffrirait plus qu’autre chose. La pièce était entièrement silencieuse à l’exception des craquements du feu et du bruit régulier de la plume de Thorn sur le papier. Cela devait faire deux bonnes heures qu’aucun d’eux n’avait prononcé le moindre mot, et le silence commençait à se faire pesant.   
  


Ophélie se demandait depuis un petit moment si elle ne devrait pas essayer de parler de quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pour briser le silence. Mais elle n’avait franchement aucune idée de quoi dire et même si elle en avait eût, elle les aurait probablement trouvées trop ennuyeuses pour les mettre en pratique. Elle resta donc là à mordiller les coutures de ses gants qui n’y survivraient vraisemblablement pas beaucoup plus longtemps à cette allure.    
  
Nerveuse, elle changea de position pour la troisième fois en deux minutes. Elle fut tentée de jeter à coup d'œil à Thorn, juste un instant, pour voir ce qu’il faisait. Après tout, elle se faisait peut-être plus de mal à refuser de le regarder qu’elle ne s’en ferait en le regardant. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Non, elle n’allait pas céder, pas après avoir réussi à l’éviter du regard pendant aussi longtemps. C’était une démonstration de fierté très mal placée, mais au point où elle en était rien de ce qu’elle pouvait faire n’aurait de conséquences plus dramatiques que ce qu’elle avait déjà fait.   
  
Le grattement de la plume s’arrêta, suivit d’un silence qui n’aurait certainement pas dû être aussi tendu. Ophélie retint sa respiration, accordant toute son attention à l’écoute de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. S’arrêtait-il un moment pour réfléchir ? Avait-il fini de travailler ? Il y eut un bruissement de papier, suivi du faible son des doigts de Thorn qui tapotaient la table pour l’aider à se concentrer.   
  
Puis vint le bruit de la chaise qui crissait contre le parquet. L’animiste n’avait toujours pas recommencé à respirer. Elle n’osait plus tourner la tête vers lui, elle avait trop peur, même si elle ne savait pas de quoi.   
Thorn se leva et s’étira avec un long soupir. Du moins c’était ce qu’Ophélie pouvait deviner en ne se fiant qu’à ses oreilles. Un claquement métallique, un seul. Il venait de regarder l’heure. Un instant de silence.   
  
Qu’est ce qui lui faisait si peur ? La jeune femme se hurlait dessus mentalement. Elle n’agissait pas normalement, il fallait qu’elle se reprenne. Tendue comme un arc, elle se força à respirer. D’accord, il fallait qu’elle brise le sort. A trois, elle allait se tourner vers Thorn.   
  
Prête ? Un. Deux …   
  
Il s’avança dans sa direction. Elle tourna vivement la tête, priant pour que l’intensité de ses émotions ne se lisent ni sur son visage, ni sur ses lunettes. Il s’arrêta en la voyant bouger.   
  
\- Pardon, dit-il après un instant d’hésitation, je voulais voir si vous étiez endormie.   
  
Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, trop surprise pour pouvoir formuler une réponse. Après un moment de silence beaucoup trop long pour qu’il soit approprié de dire une chose pareille, elle finit par répondre :   
  
\- Non, je suis réveillée.   
  
Pris au dépourvu, Thorn hocha lentement la tête, l’air de chercher comment répondre à une telle chose.   
  
\- Je vois ça, finit-il par dire d’un air complètement perdu.   
  
Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant plusieurs instants, se noyant chacun dans leur malaise respectif. Puis, frappée par le ridicule de la situation, Ophélie pouffa de rire. D’abord surpris, Thorn lui rendit ensuite un sourire amusé.   
  
\- Les choses que nous pouvons nous dire parfois, s’amusa la jeune femme.   
\- Qu’étais-je supposé dire ? se défendit Thorn qui peinait à se retenir de rire.   
\- Je n’en sais rien, je crois qu’il n’y avait pas de bonne réponse à une remarque aussi idiote.   
  
Son fiancé sourit franchement, forçant son cœur à s’arrêter au passage. Son visage chauffa quelque peu, et elle espéra de tout cœur qu’il ne la verrait pas rougir. Il y eût un bref moment de silence. Thorn retira sa veste d’uniforme qu’il tenait toujours à porter lorsqu’il travaillait, et l’accrocha au porte-manteau avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Ophélie le regarda faire en rêvant à une réalité où elle aurait le courage de lui parler de ses sentiments.   
Il s’arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine pour se tourner vers elle.   
  
\- Je vais prendre un verre, déclara-t-il. Vous en voulez un ?   
  
La question tira la jeune femme de sa rêverie avec une brutalité qui l’empêcha entièrement de réfléchir à ce qu’elle souhaitait vraiment. Ce fut donc sans y avoir pensé qu’elle s’entendit répondre “oui”. Thorn hocha la tête et disparu dans la cuisine, lui laissant amplement le temps de se demander ce qui l’avait poussée à accepter. Mais bon, après tout pourquoi pas ? Elle appréciait le rhum que son fiancé buvait, ce qui était étonnant étant donné son manque de tolérance aux alcools forts. Et malgré son intense conflit intérieur, elle refusait de passer à côté d’une occasion de passer la soirée avec lui.   
  
Thorn revint rapidement avec une bouteille et deux verres qu’il posa sur la table basse et remplit avec adresse. Il tendit le sien à Ophélie, puis s’assit dans son fauteuil habituel, croisant ses longues jambes et s’étirant longuement.   
  
\- Je crois, dit-il, que j’en aurais bientôt terminé avec mon argumentaire.   
\- Bravo, fit Ophélie.   
  
Elle but une gorgée timide. L’alcool lui brûla la gorge et elle grimaça. L’arôme enchanteur de la boisson vint alors emplir sa bouche et son nez, et elle s’en voulut un peu moins d’avoir accepté ce verre.   
  
A partir de là, elle perdit totalement la notion du temps. Thorn engagea la conversation en lui posant une question sur son travail d’historienne, à laquelle elle fut plus qu’heureuse de répondre. Elle embraya ensuite sur un long monologue que son fiancé ne faisait qu’encourager, et que le rhum ne faisait que rendre plus passionné. Elle vida son verre et s’en fit servir un autre. À deux reprises. Elle était presque sûre d’être ivre, mais elle s’en fichait éperdument. Elle s’amusait sincèrement depuis la première fois depuis un bon moment. L’espace d’un moment, elle oublia même tous ses problèmes.   
Thorn but plusieurs verres lui aussi, peut être plus que nécessaire. Il souriait souvent et bougeait plus librement qu’il l’avait jamais fait en présence d’Ophélie. Il était beau à se damner. La jeune femme sentait son coeur faire de la voltige à chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur elle.   
  
Quelques fois, au fil de la discussion, elle pensa à une manière ou à une autre de lui avouer ce qu’elle ressentait. Cependant à aucun moment elle n’osa sauter le pas. Perdue dans le bleu des yeux de Thorn, elle n’avait pas le courage de parler de ce qui lui occupait l’esprit, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.   
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures, qui semblèrent ne durer qu’un battement de paupières. Leur ébriété les faisait rire de tout et de rien et perdre les dernières retenues qu’ils avaient l’un envers l’autre. Souriant d’une oreille à l’autre, Ophélie oubliait ce qu’elle disait à la seconde où les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres. C’était une merveilleuse soirée.   
  
Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme commença à littéralement tomber de fatigue que l’idée de clore la conversation fut considérée. Alors qu’elle montrait de plus en plus grandes difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts, Thorn s’interrompit dans sa phrase pour lui proposer avec douceur :   
  
\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu’il serait temps pour vous d’aller dormir ?   
  
Ophélie leva les yeux vers lui et elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle n’avait pas envie que ce moment s’achève. Déjà, ses anxiétés la rattrapaient et lui posaient des milliers de questions. C’était pourtant idiot, elle lui reparlerait dès demain, cela n’était même pas une séparation digne de ce nom. Pourtant l’idée lui faisait mal, exactement comme si elle n’allait jamais le revoir. Comme si elle allait se réveiller le lendemain pour découvrir qu’il avait disparu.   
  
“Je vous aime”, songea-t-elle.   
  
Elle était épuisée.   
  
\- Oui, vous avez raison, dit-elle après un silence un peu trop long.   
  
Elle se leva avec difficulté. Il l’imita.   
  
\- Il faut encore que j’aille déposer mes notes à mon bureau, annonça-t-il. Nous nous voyons demain.   
  
Ophélie hocha la tête d’un air absent, puis fit un pas chancelant en avant. Le rhum ne faisait pas bon ménage avec son sens de l’équilibre démissionnaire. Sans trop réfléchir, elle fit un nouveau pas en avant.   
  
Un hasard, un glorieux hasard, ou bien le destin, un destin formidable.   
  
La jeune femme trébucha et tomba à la renverse, voyant sa chute se dérouler au ralentit sous ses yeux désabusés. Elle maudit sans trop d’enthousiasme sa maladresse incurable. Elle pouvait voir exactement où elle allait s’étaler sur le parquet, et sentir d’avance l’impact des lattes contre sa forme frêle. Elle savait déjà précisément où elle aurait mal. Tout cela était du déjà vu.   
  
Surprise.   
  
Un faible choc. Le son étouffé du tissu contre le tissu. La chaleur familière des bras de Thorn. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu’il venait de la rattraper. Son étreinte la plaquait fermement contre lui, l’empêchant de perdre à nouveau l’équilibre.   
  
Après quelques instants d’immobilité, il desserra doucement sa prise sur Ophélie, l’écartant lentement de lui. Il avait les mains solidement posées sur ses épaules pour lui assurer la stabilité. Il baissa les yeux vers elle jusqu’à croiser son regard.   
  
\- Est ce que tout va bien ?   
  
Ses yeux. Sa voix. La chaleur de ses paumes.   
Ophélie sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais, et elle arrivait à peine à respirer. Elle le sentait, tout au fond d’elle-même. C’était le moment ou jamais de faire preuve de courage.   
  
\- Je vous aime, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée.   
  
Thorn se figea si instantanément et si totalement qu’on l’aurait cru mort. Ophélie retint son souffle, sentant déjà les regrets la rattraper.   
  
\- Qu’est ce que vous avez dit ? demanda-t-il après un silence de mort.   
  
Maintenant qu’elle s’était jetée dans le vide, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.   
  
\- Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de vous, répéta-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle aurait voulu plus assurée. Je crois. Je n’ai jamais été amoureuse avant, je ne sais pas comment c’est supposé fonctionner.   
  
Le visage de son fiancé était vide de toute expression. Les regrets l’avaient rattrapée à présent, et elle sentait les larmes prêtes à lui monter aux yeux. Elle tremblait, mais ne sentait rien. Elle avait entièrement quitté son corps.   
  
\- Mais … souffla un Thorn complètement désarmé, Mais je … Enfin, vous êtes … Sérieuse ?   
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous dirais une chose pareille pour plaisanter ? se défendit Ophélie.   
  
Il demeura silencieux un instant, puis tout devint flou. La jeune femme eût à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que les lèvres de Thorn rencontrèrent maladroitement les siennes.   
  
Le temps s’arrêta brièvement, laissant au cœur d’Ophélie tout le loisir d’exploser, de fondre, de partir en fumée. Elle se sentit perdre l’équilibre, et passa par réflexe ses bras autour du torse de son fiancé. Lorsqu’il s’écarta et rouvrit les yeux, Thorn la trouva en train de le regarder en battant des paupières, complètement démunie.   
  
\- Pardon, fit-il dans un souffle, je …   
\- Recommencez, l’interrompit la jeune femme.   
\- Que … ?   
\- Je n’étais pas prête, recommencez s’il-vous-plais.   
  
Il hésita, visiblement pas préparé à une telle réponse, puis se pencha sur elle et l’embrassa à nouveau. Moins empressé et plus délicat, ce baiser donna l’impression à Ophélie qu’elle allait se mettre à léviter. Les yeux étroitement fermés, elle savoura chaque instant de cette nouvelle sensation. Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé. Son corps était chaud et rassurant contre le sien. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi bien. Lorsqu’elle l’embrassa en retour, elle ne pensa même pas à se demander si elle le faisait correctement ou non.   
  
Tous deux se séparèrent après un moment pour reprendre leur souffle, et ils se regardèrent avec un sourire éclatant. Aucun ne savait que dire, aussi restèrent-ils silencieux, refusant de laisser le charme se rompre.   
  
Ce fut finalement Ophélie qui osa prendre la parole.   
  
\- Restez avec moi, souffla-t-elle. Rien que pour cette nuit.   
  
Thorn la regarda un instant, indécis.   
  
\- Je doute que votre famille accepterait, répondit-il d’un ton hésitant. Enfin nous ne sommes pas encore mariés …   
\- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça, fit Ophélie en rougissant. Pas que cela me déplairait d’essayer mais … Ce n’est pas à ça que je faisais référence.   
\- Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Je m’occuperais du reste de mon travail demain.   
  
Une main sur sa taille, il la conduisit doucement vers la chambre et jusqu’au lit. Elle se blottit sous les couvertures tandis qu’il retirait ses chaussures et son gilet. Puis il vint la rejoindre. Il posa une main délicate sur sa joue, la regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis se pencha en avant et l’embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle se sentit fondre toute entière.   
  
Ils s’embrassèrent alors encore et encore, jusqu’à se trouver tous deux à bout de souffle. Puis ils se regardèrent avec tendresse, front contre front. Thorn retira doucement ses lunettes à Ophélie, puis l’attira contre lui. Elle se blottit contre lui, espérant de tout cœur que si cela n’était qu’un rêve il ne se terminerait pas. A présent, elle sentait tout le poids de sa fatigue qui pesait sur ses paupières.   
  
\- Vous devez dormir maintenant, souffla-t-il.   
\- Hum … Bonne nuit, répondit Ophélie d’une voix déjà ensommeillée.   
\- Bonne nuit, Ophélie.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca leur aura prit du temps, mais voilà ! Ils se sont enfin avoué leurs sentiments !  
> Il reste encore un chapitre complet, qui sortira demain, et un épilogue (le jour d'après) qui est un peu plus court.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre 18+, vous voilà prévenu-e-s !

Jamais Ophélie n’avait connu de réveil plus doux que celui-ci. Elle avait peine à croire que ce qu’elle vivait était bel et bien réel.   
  
Elle l’avait fait. Elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Thorn et tout s’était avéré être merveilleux. Jamais elle n’avait osé imaginer que tout se passe à ce point à la perfection.   
  
Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, elle était couchée dans les bras de son fiancé, au chaud, en sécurité. Elle sourit doucement. Elle n’y voyait rien sans ses lunettes, mais elle en savait déjà assez pour se sentir plus heureuse qu’elle l’avait été depuis fort longtemps.   
  
\- Bonjour, fit une voix grave et ensommeillée tout près d’elle.   
  
Thorn était réveillé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais ne put distinguer qu’une silhouette floue qui la surplombait. Puis, avant qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son fiancé attrapa ses lunettes et les lui glissa sur le nez. Le monde reprit aussitôt en clarté, et elle se trouva soudainement face à Thorn.   
Redressé sur un coude, un bras glissé autour d’elle, il la regardait avec tendresse. Il lui sourit doucement lorsqu’elle croisa son regard, et elle sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux.   
  
\- Bonjour, répondit-elle timidement. Vous … Vous ne deviez pas aller au travail ?   
\- J’ai décidé de rester avec vous encore un moment. Je ne voulais pas vous quitter.   
\- Oh. Hum … Merci ?   
  
Il lui sourit, et lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle se sentit rougir profondément et détourna le regard, embarrassée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, hésita, se ravisa, hésita encore.   
  
\- Et ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir, finit-il par demander, est ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose cette fois ci ?   
  
Surprise par cette question, Ophélie le regarda quelques secondes en silence. Il lui fallut réfléchir intensément à ce qu’elle pouvait répondre.   
  
\- Je vous l’ai déjà dit, dit-elle. C’est à nous de décider ce genre de choses.   
  
Le voyant parfaitement silencieux, elle ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter, d’une voix plus faible et plus incertaine qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu :   
  
\- Moi, j’aimerais bien que ça veuille dire quelque chose …   
  
Thorn baissa les yeux, l’air pensif. L’atmosphère entre eux devint alors terriblement tendue, et Ophélie sentit une pointe d’anxiété lui obstruer la gorge. Elle espérait de tout coeur ne pas avoir fait de faux pas. Ne pas avoir brisé le charme.   
  
\- Je … tenta son fiancé après un silence. Je suis tombé amoureux de vous dès la première fois que vous avez fui le domaine de ma tante. Et chaque conversation que j’ai pu avoir avec vous depuis m’a fait tomber un peu plus amoureux. J’ai essayé de l’ignorer au début mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors oui, moi aussi j’aimerais que ce qu’il s’est passé hier veuille dire quelque chose.   
  
La boule d’anxiété que la jeune femme avait dans la gorge fut rapidement remplacée par une puissante émotion. Les yeux brillants, elle adressa un faible sourire à Thorn, qui posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.   
  
\- Alors je crois que c’est décidé, dit-elle doucement.   
  
Elle se redressa, posa timidement les mains sur ses joues et l’embrassa. Il l’attira contre lui pour l’embrasser en retour, collant son corps contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant sans succès à refouler la vague de désir qui avait déferlé sur elle à son contact. Elle regretta soudainement la présence de ses gants. Elle aurait voulu sentir la peau de Thorn sous ses doigts.   
  
Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, d’abord avec timidité puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Sans trop savoir comment, Ophélie se trouva au-dessus de Thorn, un genou de chaque côté de ses maigres hanches, à moitié allongée sur son torse à gémir doucement sous ses baisers. En toute honnêteté, elle ne s’en plaignait pas. Les mains de son fiancé sur sa taille et dans ses cheveux réveillaient une puissante chaleur dans son ventre.   
  
\- J’ai rêvé de cela, murmura Thorn à son oreille.   
\- Moi aussi, fit-elle, essoufflée.   
\- Et même un peu plus …   
\- “Plus” comment ?   
  
Thorn se tut un instant, évitant son regard.   
  
\- Je n’oserai le dire, avoua-t-il.   
\- Le genre de choses que nous ne devrions pas tenter avant le mariage ?   
\- Je suis donc un livre ouvert pour vous.   
\- J’y ai pensé aussi.   
\- Vous avez dit qu’essayer ne vous déplairait pas.   
\- Et je le maintiens.   
  
Nouveau silence. Il ne semblait pas préparé à ce genre de situation, et avait l’air d'avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Ophélie trouvait cela attachant.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, hésita-t-il, devrais-je … ?   
\- Si vous en avez envie, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant.   
\- Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que vous tombiez enceinte …   
\- Je ne souhaite pas m’avancer, mais je crois que tant que vous garderez votre pantalon il n’y a aucun risque.   
  
Thorn réfléchit intensément, l’air de peser le pour et le contre, avant de hocher la tête et de prendre le visage d’Ophélie entre ses mains pour l’attirer vers lui et l’embrasser à nouveau. Elle se laissa aller, un sourire euphorique flottant sur son visage. Elle avait entièrement oublié les inconforts de la fièvre blanche, ne se concentrant que sur le plaisir qu’elle ressentait. Le monde extérieur avait pour ainsi dire cessé d’exister.   
  
Puis, avec prudence, Thorn glissa ses mains le long de son corps jusqu’à trouver les boutons de sa robe, dans laquelle elle avait dormi. Il chercha son approbation du regard, puis entreprit de les défaire l’un après l’autre, tandis que la jeune femme retenait son souffle. Lorsque le dernier bouton eût sauté, elle se redressa et entreprit maladroitement de retirer sa robe. Un peu embarrassée de se montrer ainsi, si peu vêtue, elle baissa les yeux sur son fiancé.   
  
Celui-ci avait l’air tout bonnement ébloui. La bouche entrouverte, il la regardait de haut en bas avec de grands yeux incrédules. Elle rougit profondément et détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir le sien. En réponse, il leva une main timide et glissa ses doigts le long de son cou jusqu’en haut de sa poitrine. Le contact la fit frémir toute entière.   
  
\- Vous êtes merveilleuse, murmura-t-il.   
  
Trop désarmée pour répondre, elle se pencha en avant pour l’embrasser. Il frissonna à son contact et posa une main sur son dos dénudé. La sensation était électrisante. Elle l’embrassa avec passion, et lorsqu’elle s’écarta de lui, elle porta ses mains à la fermeture de sa chemise.   
  
\- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle timidement.   
  
Il hocha la tête, apparemment trop captivé par elle pour réussir à parler. Ophélie s’attaqua alors maladroitement aux boutons de la chemise, ses doigts fébriles peinant à les défaire proprement. Rougissant furieusement, elle découvrit centimètre par centimètre de peau d’albâtre. La respiration irrégulière, Thorn la laissa faire dans une immobilité totale.   
Lorsque les boutons furent tous défaits, il retira fébrilement la chemise et, l’air légèrement mal à l’aise, porta son regard sur la jeune femme, attendant sa réaction.   
  
Elle le regarda, peinant toujours à admettre que tout cela était bien réel. Dans la douce pénombre de la chambre, son corps était une véritable œuvre d’art. Des angles de son squelette cruellement visible à l’harmonie de sa légère musculature, en passant par les dizaines de balafres qui zébraient sa peau dans une calligraphie envoûtante, il était beau à se damner. Ophélie sentit sa gorge se serrer et son cœur faire des sauts périlleux. Jamais elle ne s’était à ce point perdue dans l’admiration d’un corps. Tout à coup, le désir brûlant de le toucher la prit à la gorge. Elle regarda Thorn en face et tira légèrement sur les fermetures de ses gants.   
  
\- Accepteriez-vous de me les enlever ?   
  
Il déglutit avec peine et prit ses mains dans les siennes avec timidité. Évitant autant que possible de se regarder en face, ils fixèrent tous deux leurs mains.   
Thorn ouvrit délicatement les gants d’Ophélie et les lui retira avec révérence. Lorsque leurs doigts s’effleurèrent pour la première fois, ils frémirent de concert.   
Se régalant de l’intimité du contact, la jeune femme glissa ses mains désormais nues dans celles de son fiancé, apprivoisant la chaleur de ses paumes et la texture de sa peau. Puis elle alla poser ses mains sur ses joues, avant de les glisser dans ses cheveux en désordre, goûtant à leur douceur. Du bout de ses doigts affamés de sensations, elle explora son cou, ses épaules, son torse, tandis que lui fermait les yeux, à moitié en transe.   
  
\- Ophélie … murmura-t-il.   
  
Une sensation indescriptible déferla sur elle lorsqu’elle l’entendit dire son nom de cette manière. Elle caressa une cicatrice du bout de l’index, la suivant de la clavicule jusqu’au plexus solaire.   
  
\- Je vous aime, répondit-elle d’une voix faible.   
\- Je vous aime encore plus, souffla son fiancé en souriant doucement.   
  
Elle se pencha pour l’embrasser, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque et enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse, puis l’attrapa par la taille et vint rapidement échanger leurs positions, l’allongeant contre les coussins. Il lui sourit brièvement avant de l’embrasser passionnément dans le cou. Ophélie ne put réprimer un petit gémissement de plaisir au contact des lèvres de son fiancé contre sa peau.   
  
Après avoir obtenu son autorisation, Thorn entreprit de débarrasser l’animiste de ses sous-vêtements. Ses gestes étaient précis et délicats, mais la jeune femme les trouvait encore trop long. Le désir brûlait haut et clair dans sa poitrine, et chaque fois que les doigts de son fiancé caressaient par inadvertance une zone de sa peau qu’il n’avait toujours pas touché, elle frissonnait toute entière.   
Elle fut cependant nue en un rien de temps. Les joues roses et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle regarda timidement en direction de son fiancé. Il posait sur elle un regard brûlant, chargé de passion. Ses lunettes tournèrent au rouge vif. Après un bref moment de silence, elle osa enfin parler.   
  
\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec embarras. Qu’est ce que vous attendez ?   
  
Surpris par une telle démonstration d’assurance, Thorn rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux.   
  
\- Je … n’ose pas aller plus loin, avoua-t-il.   
\- Et si je vous le demande ?   
  
Il baissa les yeux, gêné.   
  
\- Vos désirs sont des ordres.   
  
Ophélie fronça les sourcils, prise d’un doute.   
  
\- Thorn, fit-elle d’un ton soudain plus assuré, si vous n’êtes pas à l’aise vous … vous savez que vous pouvez me dire non à tout moment, sans avoir à vous justifier, n’est ce pas ?   
  
Il la regarda un instant, indécis. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et lui caressa la joue.   
  
\- Si nous devons nous forcer, ajouta-t-elle, alors à quoi bon ?   
  
Thorn réfléchit à sa réponse pendant quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.   
  
\- J’en ai envie, dit-il, là n’est pas la question. Je crains seulement de … mal m’y prendre. Je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin, je n’ai aucune expérience.   
\- Moi non plus, le rassura Ophélie. Mais je connais mon corps et vous connaissez le vôtre, nous pouvons trouver un moyen.   
  
Après un instant, elle ajouta :   
  
\- Et si vous le voulez, je vous guiderais.   
  
Le rouge monta aux joues de son fiancé, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.   
  
\- Je ne sais pas où vous trouvez ce genre d’assurance, répondit-il, mais je crois que ça me plait. Beaucoup.   
  
Elle lui sourit doucement, puis lui prit doucement la main et la porta à son visage. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa paume avant d’y appuyer sa joue pour l’encourager à la toucher à nouveau.   
D’abord timidement, puis avec une assurance grandissante, il se mit à explorer son corps du bout des doigts. Il l’embrassa tendrement tandis que ses mains caressaient les courbes de ses hanches, ses seins et le haut de ses jambes. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation, un sourire euphorique flottant sur ses lèvres. C’était bien plus agréable en vrai qu’en rêve.   
Lorsqu’il eût suffisamment pris confiance, Ophélie prit sa main droite et la guida doucement entre ses jambes. Il lui fallut quelques instants de maladresse silencieuse pour trouver où la toucher, mais lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent finalement son clitoris la réaction de la jeune femme fut telle qu’il ne put supposer s’être trompé. Elle fut parcourue d’un long frisson, et ses mains agrippèrent le dos de son fiancé.   
  
\- Hummm, fit-elle, juste là, oui …   
  
Il sourit doucement et se pencha pour l’embrasser dans le cou tandis que ses doigts se mettaient lentement au travail. Un plaisir diffus commença à grandir dans son ventre, s’intensifiant de seconde en seconde.   
Sans cesser de masser le point sensible, Thorn glissa un doigt en elle, lui tirant un gémissement soudain.   
  
Il passa ainsi plusieurs longues et délicieuses minutes à découvrir toutes les manières de lui donner du plaisir. Ophélie avait renoncé à retenir sa voix, sentant des décharges de plaisir de plus en plus intenses parcourir son corps. Assoiffée de contact, elle se cambrait pour plaquer sa poitrine nue contre celle de Thorn. Il n’avait pas cessé de la couvrir de baisers, et avait fini par glisser sa deuxième main dans ses cheveux, tendrement, comme il l’avait toujours fait.   
  
L’orgasme la submergea presque par surprise. Tout son corps se tendit sous l’effet d’une vague de plaisir si intense qu’elle en était presque violente. Elle ferma étroitement les yeux et, alors que ses pensées se faisaient incohérentes, elle cria le nom de son fiancé. S’il avait été surpris par l’intensité de cette réaction, il n’arrêta cependant pas de la toucher. Puis, au bout d’une petite dizaine de secondes, la vague de plaisir reflua, et Ophélie retrouva peu à peu ses esprits, un sourire euphorique au visage.   
  
Thorn la regarda avec un sourire légèrement incrédule. Elle l’attira vers elle et l’embrassa passionnément.   
  
\- Dois-je en conclure que je ne fais pas du mauvais travail ? demanda-t-il timidement.   
\- Vous étiez parfait, murmura la jeune femme.   
\- Vous … ne voulez pas que je continue ?   
  
Cette question prit Ophélie par surprise. Honnêtement, elle n’était pas certaine de ce qu’il était supposé se passer maintenant. Mais s’il était prêt à en faire plus, elle n’allait certainement pas s’en plaindre.   
  
\- Si, dit-elle prudemment. Je ne savais pas si vous …   
\- Ophélie, je ferais n’importe quoi pour vous entendre dire mon nom de cette manière.   
  
Sa réponse mit instantanément le feu au désir accumulé par la jeune femme, qui enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Thorn et lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur.   
  
\- Alors je vous en prie, ronronna-t-elle, faites vous ce plaisir.   
  
Il détourna le regard, toujours intimidé par l’assurance qu’elle montrait, mais il ne se défila pas. Il l’embrassa, d’abord sur la bouche puis dans le cou, descendant jusqu’à sa poitrine, puis jusqu’au bas de son ventre. Ophélie se demanda ce qu’il avait en tête, mais elle le découvrit bien assez tôt.   
Thorn souleva la jambe de la jeune femme et déposa une longue trainée de baisers sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant lentement jusqu’à l’entrejambe. Son pouce trouva le clitoris et commença à le masser doucement, faisant gémir doucement sa fiancée.   
Puis, lorsqu’il jugea le moment opportun, il se pencha sur elle et sa langue vint remplacer son doigt.   
  
Ophélie eût envie de glapir de surprise, mais la sensation était si électrisante qu’elle ne parvint à émettre aucun son. Incapable de s’aggripper aux draps, ses mains restèrent en l’air un instant avant de s’enfouir dans les cheveux de Thorn.   
  
Le plaisir était encore plus intense que la première fois. La langue de son fiancé faisait des merveilles sur elle, et il glissa d’abord un, puis deux doigts en elle, découvrant très vite comment la toucher pour lui faire perdre la raison. Elle croisa ses jambes dans son dos et referma ses doigts fébriles sur sa chevelure blonde. Elle gémit longuement, murmurant le nom de Thorn encore et encore.   
  
Elle n’aurait su déterminer pendant combien de temps il lui fit l’amour. Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’était qu’elle n’avait jamais joui autant de fois consécutives, et que son fiancé ne laissait plus ses orgasmes l’arrêter dans son œuvre. Ce n’est qu’après le quatrième qu’elle finit par demander grâce. Son corps était en train de s’épuiser, et même si elle n’avait pas envie que ce moment se termine la dernière chose qu’elle voulait c’était perdre connaissance parce que son corps malade n’avait plus assez d’énergie pour supporter tout le plaisir que Thorn était en train de lui donner.   
  
Il s’arrêta aussitôt qu’elle le lui demanda, et vint s’allonger à côté d’elle pour l’embrasser avec tendresse et lui caresser les cheveux.   
  
\- Je vous aime, ronronna-t-il près de son oreille.   
  
Et elle frémit, et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son fiancé pour le couvrir de baisers. Elle aurait pu croire qu’elle rêvait, mais en vérité tout cela était bien plus délicieux qu’un simple rêve.   
  
\- Je vous aime, dit-elle avec émotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, le grand final ! Le chapitre de demain sera l'épilogue, puis c'est avec émotion que je pourrais conclure cette fanfiction ! J'espère que vous avez autant aimé lire cette histoire que j'ai aimé l'écrire !


	17. Epilogue

\- Mademoiselle la Vice-Conteuse, c’est un immense plaisir de vous voir de retour parmi nous !   
  
Arrivant derrière elle sans qu’elle puisse l’entendre venir, Archibald passa un bras trop familier autour de sa taille et Ophélie sursauta violemment, renversant un bon tiers de sa flûte de champagne sur le sol.   
Elle se retourna vivement vers le large sourire malicieux de l’ambassadeur, et lui en rendit un peu convainquant.   
  
\- Alors, reprit-il face à son absence de réponse, la Fièvre Blanche ?   
\- Atroce, soupira-t-elle. J’espère ne plus jamais attraper une maladie pareille.   
\- Heureusement pour vous, vous êtes immunisée à présent ! Vous allez pouvoir faire la fête avec nous sans aucune interruption !   
  
Ophélie adressa à Archibald un sourire crispé, ne sachant comment exprimer le fait qu’elle n’avait, en fait, aucune envie d’être là. Le Clairdelune était bruyant et les gens y étaient déplaisants. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de venir, c’était que si elle ne le faisait pas sa réputation risquait de devenir réellement mauvaise, et elle n’avait pas envie de s’attirer ce genre de problèmes. Cependant elle prévoyait de s'éclipser à sa seconde où elle en verrait l’opportunité. Et si Archibald ne l’avait pas encore deviné, alors il était véritablement aveugle.   
  
Quelques instants d’un silence gêné s’écoulèrent entre eux. La jeune femme se demanda s’il comptait enlever son bras de sa taille sans qu’elle ait à le lui demander directement. Visiblement ça n’était pas son intention. Elle s’écarta aussi poliment qu’il était possible de le faire. Il ne bougea pas d’un cheveu, son sourire toujours aussi large.   
  
\- Accepterez-vous finalement de prendre un verre avec moi ? demanda-t-il d’un ton jovial.   
  
Ophélie savait que dire “non” directement ne serait pas bon pour elle. En revanche, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de moyens de dire “non” qui étaient aussi clairs que “non” et qui n’étaient pas “non”.   
Elle bafouilla.   
  
\- Je …   
  
Un événement aussi bienheureux qu’imprévu vint cependant la sauver in extremis. Alors qu’elle cherchait désespérément ses mots, Thorn, que personne n’attendait plus, fit son entrée à l’ambassade.   
Le visage d’Ophélie s’éclaira soudain, et elle se dégagea sans même y penser du bras d’Archibald. Son fiancé balaya son environnement du regard jusqu’à la trouver, suite à quoi il s’approcha d’elle à grandes enjambées.   
  
Profondément soulagée de le voir ici, Ophélie maudit les convenances. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou et l’embrasser, lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse de le voir. Au lieu de cela, elle dû rester parfaitement immobile et détourner chastement le regard lorsqu’il déposa un baiser imperceptible sur le dos de sa main gantée. Elle lui sourit largement. Il garda l’air parfaitement neutre, mais elle voyait bien qu’il était, lui aussi, heureux de la voir.   
  
\- Je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir ici ce soir, fit-elle timidement.   
\- Il se trouve que j’ai terminé plus tôt que prévu, et je savais pouvoir vous trouver ici, répondit Thorn.   
  
Archibald siffla avec admiration.   
  
\- Mademoiselle, voilà un exploit inégalé, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Jusqu’à présent il fallait pratiquement envoyer les autorités le chercher pour que notre cher Intendant vienne se joindre à nous.   
\- Monsieur l’Ambassadeur il s’avère que le seul intérêt de votre stupide petite fête à mes yeux est le fait que ma fiancée s’y trouve.   
\- Vous me blessez !   
\- Tant mieux, c’est l’objectif.   
  
L’air exagérément offensé, Archibald se tourna vers Ophélie, pensant peut-être obtenir un peu de soutien de sa part. La jeune femme, se retenant très fort de rire, haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Il porta dramatiquement une main à son cœur, la bouche grande ouverte. Cependant, il ne savait pas mentir et la nature comique de sa réaction ne faisait pas l’ombre d’un doute.   
  
\- Vous ! s’exclama-t-il. Vous ignorez de quoi je suis capable ! Je pourrais … Je pourrais ne plus jamais vous inviter ici ! Jamais !   
  
Thorn et Ophélie échangèrent un regard avant de se retourner silencieusement vers l’ambassadeur, le laissant déduire ce qu’ils pensaient de sa menace en lisant leurs visages inexpressifs.   
Voyant sa plaisanterie tomber ainsi à plat, Archibald haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire amusé.   
  
\- Très bien, dit-il d’un ton léger, je vous abandonne donc au profit d’un meilleur public. Si vous changez d’avis à propos de ce verre, Mademoiselle, vous saurez où me trouver.   
  
Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Elle leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel et le regarda s’éloigner, avant de se tourner vers son fiancé.   
  
\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, vous m’avez épargné bien des ennuis …   
\- C’est pour ça que je suis là, répondit-il.   
\- J’ai un certain nombre d’arguments contraires, est-ce que vous les voulez en ordre chronologique ou alphabétique ?   
  
Pris de court, Thorn resta un instant immobile avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête, l’ombre d’un sourire étirant son visage. Ophélie sentit son coeur accélérer.   
  
\- Je ne sais pas où vous allez chercher ce genre de répliques, remarqua-t-il avec amusement.    
\- Je suis animiste.   
\- Cela n’explique absolument rien.   
\- Si vous aviez passé plus d’une semaine sur Anima ce serait une explication amplement suffisante.   
  
Tout en parlant, ils avaient spontanément commencé à marcher, s’éloignant de l’agitation de la fête pour se rendre dans les jardins. Thorn offrit son bras à la jeune femme, et elle le prit avec plaisir. Ainsi, leurs rythmes de marche si éloignés purent s’accorder au mieux, et ils eurent accès à une forme de proximité physique.   
  
N’échangeant pas plus de quelques mots, les deux amoureux cheminèrent un moment dans les jardins à la recherche d’un endroit tranquille. Chacun profitait silencieusement de la présence de l’autre, attendant le moment où ils seraient seuls pour exprimer ce qu’ils ressentaient.   
  
Une fois qu’ils furent arrivés derrière un gros massif de fleurs, Thorn s’arrêta et vérifia rapidement qu’il n’y avait personne aux alentours. Puis, lorsqu’il en fut certain, il attrapa Ophélie par la taille et se pencha pour l’embrasser passionnément. Son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, elle glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l’embrassa en retour. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux fermés à s’échanger des baisers tous plus enflammés les uns que les autres, jusqu’à ce qu’il leur faille impérativement s’arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle.   
  
\- Vous m’avez manqué, murmura Thorn en la serrant contre lui.   
\- Nous n’avons passé que deux jours sans nous voir, tempéra Ophélie.   
\- Vous me manquez à chaque seconde où nous sommes séparés.   
  
La jeune femme détourna les yeux, rougissant à vue d’oeil.   
  
\- Vous aussi, admit-elle.   
  
Il prit délicatement le visage d’Ophélie entre ses mains et l’embrassa une nouvelle fois, brièvement, avant de s’écarter et de la regarder avec un sourire tendre.   
  
\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, dit-il après un instant de silence.   
\- Le plaisir est réciproque.   
\- Je vous aime.   
\- Je vous aime plus encore.   
\- Je doute que cela soit possible.   
\- Êtes-vous en train de me lancer un défi ?   
  
Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, suivi d’un baiser qui l’était tout autant. Puis, sachant très bien qu’ils allaient bien finir par être surpris s’ils restaient cachés derrière ces buissons, ils reprirent lentement leur marche à travers le parc comme si de rien n’était.   
  
\- Alors, reprit Thorn, souhaitez-vous reprendre où nous nous étions arrêtés la dernière fois, ou préférez-vous que ce soit moi qui monologue aujourd’hui ?   
\- Hummm … Où en étions-nous la dernière fois ? demanda Ophélie.   
\- Vous me parliez des cartes.   
\- Oh, oui, les cartes ! Si vous voulez la fin de l’histoire, je peux vous la raconter avec plaisir !   
\- Je vous écoute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est la fin, la vraie cette fois. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant que moi !  
> Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, je n'ai pas fini d'inonder ce fandom de fluff gratuit ! Je suis déjà en train de plancher sur la fin des Cryptides de la Cour, et ensuite je commencerai à travailler sur un nouvel AU, j'ai plein d'idées !  
> Bref, c'était un véritable plaisir de lire vos commentaires, et vous m'avez véritablement douché sous les kudos, merci mille fois !  
> Sur ce, je retourne dans ma grotte. A bientôt pour la suite des Cryptides !  
> Votre fournisseur officiel de fluff,  
> Johan


End file.
